Encontre el amor
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Hipo y Merida, no esperan un amor de cuento de hadas, ellos esperan algo real y no piensan encontrarlo, hasta que un dia de suerte, el destino los junta y los vuelve el uno para el otro, sera que Hipo y Merida estan hechos para estar juntos? o solo es un suenio de un momento?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**Merida:**

Por que cada uno de nosotros tenemos que estar con alguien de nuestro mismo ''nivel''? Por que debemos estar con alguien de nuestra ''tierra''? Por que algunos de nosotros podemos escoger a esa persona?

Se da mucho que, entre enemigos, haya un romance peligroso, donde la guerra y la ruina este postrada en todas partes; pero, que pasaria si ese no fuera el caso?, quiero decir, todos sabemos que en una parte de este mundo nos corresponde una persona, y pensamos que ya la tenemos, pero no es asi, y nos damos cuenta de que esa persona esta tan lejos pero tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

Hay historias de princesas que encerradas en su torre esperando a su principe, al perder la ilusion, aparece este joven y apuesto principe quien las rescata y tienen un final feliz segun las historias. Ese no es mi caso, tal vez a la edad en que converti a mi madre en oso no era la epoca adecuada donde yo buscaba el romance y una vida perfecta, simplemente no estaba lista; yo queria aventuras y todavia anhelo mas, soy independiente y fuerte pero sobretodo valiente para no aceptar algo que todas quieren, pero yo no, y si es que llega a mi el amor, yo no quiero que sea el cuento de la princesa en apuros con el principe encantador; tiene que ser algo magico y real, no solo un torpe cuento de hadas que no existe.

**Hipo:**

Como siempre he dicho, todos tienen un lugar en este mundo, antes de vencer al dragon mas temible de la historia, no era nadie, solo era ''hipo'', el hijo del jefe que era pequeno y debil, despues de conocer a mi fiel amigo Chimuelo y vencer a ese malvado dragon y asi probarme a mi mismo con otras hazanas, mi propio padre acepto que aunque yo no fuera un enorme y fuerte vikingo, era el primer vikingo ''entrenador de dragones'' de toda la historia y eso fue lo que me marco de por vida.

Pero, que hay de mi y Astrid?, nunca se formalizo nuestra relacion, recibir un golpe antes de un beso no era agradable y creo que para nadie lo es, pasaron los anios y ella y yo eramos buenos amigos, de hecho, en ese tiempo me pregunte si me casaria o tendria hijos, o siquiera una novia, nunca pense que hubiera alguien para mi, hasta que pense que solo busque en mi pequena isla, el mundo es muy grande y yo solo me conformo aqui, si el amor llega a mi, no quiero que sea algo como un cuento de hadas, que por un momento se siente magico y al otro disque tenemos un ''final feliz'', si es que llega a mi el amor, tiene que ser algo magico y real, no solo un torpe cuento de hadas que no existe.


	2. Una historia diferente

**Hola a todos! bueno, ya empece mi primera historia, es MERICCUP, soy fan de esta pareja y me pesa que no esten juntos pues en ''la vida real'' pero con un poco de imaginacion me siento mejor. Disfrutenla, si quieren que cambie algo o algo, no tengan miedo de decirlo(:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un dia normal en Berk, muchos de los vikingos estaban realizando sus tareas diarias desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer; Bocon estaba trabajando en la herreria limpiando los dientes de algunos dragones, Estoico estaba supervisando que cada tarea se realizara a tiempo y que no faltara alimento, Brutacio y Brutilda estaban causando problemas (como siempre) en la isla haciendo locuras e incendiando los barcos, Patapez estaba con Gordontua haciendose carinos tiernos y compartiendo un momento chico-dragon, Patan estaba entrenando con su padre tratando de convertirlo en el mejor vikingo, ya que su familia jamas ha perdido en aspectos de fuerza, etc. y ahi estaba, Hipo, despertando junto a Chimuelo.

Hipo saludo a Chimuelo amigablemente como todas las mananas; el estaba pensando en hablar con su padre, acerca de formar alianzas con sus vecinos, los escoceces, ya que ellos presentaban enormes reinos que se habastecian de todo y por si acaso, deberiamos tener a alguien que nos alce su mano, el penso, cuatro clanes, cuatro alianzas, intercambios, nunca les faltaria nada y aparte podrian descubrir nuevas tierras, personas, y todo un mundo nuevo de espectativas. Hipo estaba relajado desayunando algo rapido para salir a volar con Chimuelo hasta que un toc-toc a su puerta sono.

HIPO! abre, soy Astrid!-dijo Astrid contenta, Hipo llego a la puerta y la abrio con una calida sonrisa, normal, sin sentir mariposas y emociones revueltas, hola Astrid, que sucede?-dijo Hipo, yo solo queria que hablaramos de tu y yo y de lo que ha pasado, sabes?-dijo Astrid algo nerviosa y timida, Hipo se sorprendio, ellos nunca tuvieron ''algo'' siempre fueron amigos, se dieron solo como 3 besos, nada especial, nada que lo hubiera hecho volar, pero era tan joven en ese tiempo que no sabia lo que sentia. Bueno, no tuvimos nada, creo-dijo Hipo, tal vez no, pero yo se que podemos llegar a algo, tu sabes, nunca lo intentamos, puede que..-dijo Astrid, e iba a seguir con su charla hasta que Bocon aparecio, hola muchachos, Hipo tu padre quiere hablar contigo, en el gran salon acerca de tu sabes que-dijo Bocon con una sonrisa, creo que podriamos hablar despues-dijo Hipo tranquilo, si, de a-acuerdo-dijo Astrid entristecida.

Astrid siempre quizo intentar algo con Hipo, algo mas que amigos, ellos ya tenian 18 anios, ya no eran tan ''jovenes'' o ''infantiles'' como para no saber acerca de sus sentimientos, ella simplemente no sabia porque Hipo al recibir un beso de ella no sentia nada, o entecerraba los ojos como adormilados y se desmayaba, eso ya no pasaba. Astrid ahora joven, con su antigua falda de picos y su camisa azul, solo que con un cambio de peinado y un poco mas alta ya sentia mas atraccion de Hipo, al pasar los anios el ya era todo un joven, el muchacho mas guapo de todo Berk, el mas guapo y lindo vikingo que haya existido, ahora con una armadura negra de cuero muy sexy, un cabello mas alborotado y mas rebelde con una pequena trenza, y una cara mas de un hombre que de nino, pero con los mismos ojos verdes de ternura y sinceridad, tipico de Hipo.

Hipo se dirigia al gran salon, CONTENTO Y MUY FELIZ, tal vez ahora su padre si lo dejaria ir mas alla de lo que es territorio vikingo y ver mas alla, tal vez ahora, y muchas cosas pasaban por su mente...  
Papa, querias verme? dijo Hipo con una sonrisa pintada en su cara, asi es Hipo-dijo Estoico no tan feliz como esperaba, y de que querias hablar papa?-dijo Hipo acercandose mas a el, hijo, tal vez si puedo considerar que puedas ir solo a formar alianzas, despues de todo tu eres el futuro jefe de la tribu, debes aprender, solo que no estoy seguro de lo que puedas encontrar o-dijo Estoico, Hipo lo interrumpio, papa, tranquilo, ahora que Chimuelo esta conmigo, no me pasara nada malo-dijo Hipo con un tono maduro pero relajado para calmar a Estoico, esta bien hijo, esta tarde o manana discutiremos acerca de a donde puedes ir, quedo claro? dijo Estoico feliz, GRACIAS PAPA!-dijo Hipo abranzado a su padre. Hipo y Estoico ya tenian una relacion muy estrecha, Estoico ya era mas un padre que un jefe, compartieron un calido momento mientras discutian sobre las ideas que tenia Hipo acerca de sus viajes, alianzas, etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Clan Dunbroch, en todos sus anos de vida, jamas habia sido un hogar tan calido y pintorezco, desde el ''accidente'', la reina Elinor y Merida compartian mas momentos, ya sea en el castillo o fuera de el, el Rey Fergus seguia viendo a Merida como su pequena, pero ella ya era una joven de 18 anios de edad, Fergus siempre miraba a sus hijitos con ternura, nunca se habia sentido tan paternal, Hamish, Hubert y Harris, seguian siendo unos pequenos rufianes, como decia su hermana, solo que ya eran capaces de cometer travesuras mucho mas divertidas, para inquietar a Moddie, lo que les hacia sonreir.

Hubo un tiempo en que Merida se sentia con tanta confianza ( y aun la sentia ) de comentar a su madre de como queria lucir, de lo que queria hacer o simplemente planes que querian que hicieran juntas, Elinor ya mucho mas relajada reia y jugaba con Merida, y podria admitir que le encantaba la figura de una Merida un poco rebelde, que a una muy recatada y tranquila, no seria tan divertido.

Merida, ahora de 18 anios, habia cambiado fisicamente, ahora ella utilizaba el cabello suelto aun un poco salvaje de cabello rojizo impresionante, solo que para su comodidad, tenia una partidura de lado, casi en medio, unas trenzas cocidas en su cabeza y el resto eran rizos hermosos sueltos; tenia una piel palida-rosada aperlada como siempre la habia tenido, sus mismos ojos vibrantes azules, sus labios rosados calidos como el toque de una rosa, ella ya habia desarrollado mas su cuerpo gracias al uso del corset, ella tuvo cambios en su cuerpo como un busto mas grande, caderas mas grandes pero una cintura mas pequena, piernas esbeltas y por decir, ya era una mujer, llevaba un vestido que llegaba a los tobillos color dorado con pequenos disenos tenues que se podian ver a simple vista, no tan ostentozo, con un cinturon cafe en su cintura, un escote pequeno con un lazo cafe bordado, y unos guantes para el agarre de su arco color cafe que dejaban ver sus dedos y llevaba unos botines cafes que hacian juego con su vestido. A primera vista se notaba que Merida, ahora era una joven, con encanto, pero todavia tenia ese espiritu libre que nadie podria quitarle.

En el comedor, Fergus y Elinor compartian un momento en la cena con sus hijos, compartiendo experiencias, cuentos y muchas historias fantasticas, ya no la misma historia de Mor'du, el oso demonio. Aunque Elinor estaba preocupada, Merida tenia que casarse, reinar, tener descendientes, pero ella no queria presionarla, por lo que Elinor decidio platicar con ella a solas, sin presionarla o quitarle el aire con la situacion que la hizo tomar medidas muy grandes. Al terminar la cena, Elinor se acerco a Merida, Merida, podemos hablar, querida?-dijo Elinor con ternura, asintio Merida, fueron a la habitacion de Merida sonrientes, al llegar Elinor dijo- Merida, tu sabes que tu algun dia te casaras con la persona que conquiste tu corazon, y creo que es momento de abrir tu corazon un poco mas, Merida la vio y dijo- otra vez,mama? no tuvimos suficiente con lo que paso?, dijo Merida frustrada, Elinor miro a su hija con tristeza, claro que si, pero Merida, reinaras pronto y no estare aqui por siempre, dijo Elinor un poco decepcionada, mama, porfavor, mira, llegara ese momento, por ahora mi corazon no ha estado ni cerca de alguien que tal vez pueda querer, dijo Merida con tono de ternura, Elinor sonrio ante lo dicho, bueno querida, esta bien, pero no debes cerrarte, nunca sabes de quien puedas enamorarte, dijo Elinor y dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se despidio para dejarla dormir, Merida se recosto en su cama con su ropa de dormir puesta, pensando en lo que dijo su madre, ella sabia que ella queria enamorarse pero no queria ser esa princesa que se enamora de un principe, ella queria mas que eso, una aventura...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, trato de avanzar poco a poco la historia, espero que les haya interesado o siquiera gustado(:**


	3. Descubre y abrete

**Antes que nada, gracias a los que estan leyendo esta historia, parece aburrida, pero solo es el inicio, prefiero que en el nudo de la historia este lo emocionante y no quitarle emocion o algo parecido.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo habia pensado toda la noche,? donde iria?, ?Que haria?, ?a quien conoceria?. Todo pasaba por su mente hasta que el sueno lo arrullo y pudo dormir tranquilo, hasta que sintio a Chimuelo encima de el tratando de despertarlo; Chimuelo basta-dijo Hipo sonriendo y riendo, Hipo se vistio y salio de la habitacion junto con Chimuelo, bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Estoico, hola papa-dijo Hipo amable, buenos dias hijo-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa, y entonces, papa? vamos a hablar de a que lugares me permites ir?-dijo Hipo curioso, Estoico estaba decidido a que ir a conocer lugares nuevos y la independencia de su hijo era algo bueno para el, Hipo es el futuro jefe de la tribu, no permitirle formar alianzas con otras islas y otras tierras, es restringirle el honor de lo que algun dia el se convertiria, Estoico penso que comenzar de poco, con lugares vecinos cercanos, donde todo era mas pacificamente, bueno, si hijo, creo que podemos comenzar con las islas vecinas, sin llegar a las tierras de montaneses-dijo Estoico, pero papa, ya los conocemos-dijo Hipo molesto, Hipo! es solo el principio, despues podras ir mas lejos solo-dijo Estoico con su tono autoritario, ah, esta bien-dijo Hipo molesto aun. Hipo salio de su casa para ir directo a la academia de dragones, el iba a salir manana, tenia que dejarle cargo su puesto a alguien de confianza.

En la academia, Astrid, Patapez, Patan, Brutacio y Brutilda lo esperan, habian practicado algunos tiros con los dragones en unos blancos en las paredes. Cuando Hipo llego, Astrid tenia pensado en seguir su charla pendiente con Hipo, ella queria algo, ella lo queria, solo para ella, si no podia ser de ella, de nadie mas seria. Hola chicos-dijo Hipo, hola Hipo- dijo Astrid mientras los demas estaban intentando tirar en el blanco con sus dragones. Hipo sabia que no podia dejarle la academia a cualquiera, su padre Estoico y Bocon estaban ocupados con otras tareas, Brutacio y Brutilda eran muy destructores; claro que a ellos no les puedes confiar nada, Patan era Patan, asi que Hipo penso que Astrid y Patapez eran los mejores en la academia de dragones despues de el. Astrid, Patapez los necesito-dijo Hipo, si?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo cuiriosos, necesito que cuiden la academia mientras no estoy, manana tengo que salir de la isla y ustedes son los mejores para cuidar que nadie se meta en problemas, entendido?-dijo Hipo con un tono serio, era la academia, tenian que protegerla. Si claro-dijo Patapez, Hipo necesito hablar contigo-dijo Astrid preocupada, Hipo sabia de lo que queria hablar, el tal vez tendria que conformarse, Astrid era linda, pero ruda, le daba buenos consejos, siempre lo hizo, pero sin duda, faltaba algo, el tal vez podria reconsiderar que su relacion con Astrid seria algo estable, no hacia caso a Patan, asi que era un tal vez pero no queria nada sin sentir ''amor''. Astrid, se de lo que quieres hablar, y creo que si, solo que…dijo Hipo nervioso y preocupado, Astrid en ese momento sentia la felicidad en su corazon, pero, Bocon como siempre, interrumpio, Hipo, tu padre necesita verte, hola Astrid-dijo bromeando y feliz, creo que seguiremos hablando luego-dijo Hipo con alivio, el no queria decir nada aun, Astrid no dijo nada, solo estaba triste, pero le reconfortaba que el tal vez podia haber pensado mejor las cosas, puede que Hipo siga enamorado de ella, puede que.

Hipo al salir de la academia, se dirigio a su casa, donde una minina parte del tiempo estaba su padre, vio a su padre con mapas marcando lugares, que estas haciendo papa?dijo Hipo curioso, preparo el mapa que llevaras contigo, mira-dijo Estoico orgulloso de su trabajo; Hipo miro el mapa, los lugares que habia encerrado eran los lugares permitidos, donde el podia parar y tal vez buscar alianzas, que era su plan, y los lugares tachados eran a los que no tenia permitido ir, Hipo sentia bien al saber que iria solo a varios lugares, pero siempre su curiosidad fue mas fuerte. Bueno, me parece bien, creo-dijo Hipo, exelente hijo, manana a primera hora, ya estaras recorriendo estos lugares-dijo Estoico dandole un golpe amistoso en la espalda, lo que hizo a Hipo perder la respiracion por los enormes golpes de su padre, Estoico salio de la habitacion para ir a preparar todo antes del viaje de Hipo. Mientras tanto, Hipo subio a su habitacion a preparar las cosas que llevaria con el, seria un largo viaje, asi que tenia que tener proviciones, ya ansiaba el viaje con todas sus fuerzas, no podia esperar a que llegara el amanecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elinor, nunca dejo de ser esa reina con clase y recatada que siempre habia sido, seguia siendo tan responsable como siempre. Ella siempre habia odiado a los vikingos tanto como su esposo, pero, sin duda, ella siempre queria estar preparada para lo peor, aunque claro, si ellos se civilizaran, tal vez podria considerar, dejar la guerra pero no traer la paz, solamente fingir que ninguno de ellos existia.

Merida estaba cavalgando como siempre con Angus por el bosque, tirando flechas en sus respectivos blancos, que con el tiempo se volvieron mas dificiles porque la agilidad de Merida habia mejorado enormemente, hasta que, una luz azul, una risa de nino pequeno, llamo su atencion, bien, ahora que luz magica?-dijo Merida siguiendo el rastro de luces magicas, al estar recorriendo el camino de luces magicas, Merida se percato de algo, hey! yo conosco este camino, es-dijo Merida sorprendida, ?la casa donde le compraste un encantamiento para convertir a tu madre en oso, princesa?-dijo una Bruja con tono de ironia en su voz, la misma que le habia vendido el encantamiento, usted! ahora a quien convertira en oso? a mi padre?-dijo Merida furiosa, aunque Merida habia agradecido la experiencia porque muchas cosas cambiaron para bien, sabia que lo que habia hecho era malo claro, oh oh a nadie princesa, pero vengo a darle un mensaje, lo vi con mis propios ojos-dijo la Bruja con una sonrisa un poco malefica pero sin mala intencion, que quieres decir?-dijo Merida curiosa, Abre tu corazon, y deja que alguien entre a tu corazon, tu destino cambiara, y no sera lo que alguna vez deseaste, sera lo que el destino planeo, eso es todo-dijo la Bruja contenta de que la escuchara perfectamente, que?, no comprendo nada, ya acabo todo-dijo Merida desconcertada, solo sigue a tu corazon-dijo la Bruja dando pasos hacia desapareciendo en el bosque.

Merida no podia creer lo que habia pasado, ella dio vuelta al castillo, de regreso a su hogar, no comprendia que estaba pasando, abrir mi corazon, que quizo decir, no lo se, eso quedo en su pensamiento desde su encuentro hasta que se quedo dormida ese dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien, este fue el segundo capitulo, creo yo que ya esta un poco mas interesante, ya presente mas cosas que ocurriran en el futuro, pero no se imaginan que va a pasar(:**


	4. ALTO:IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos ustedes, los que han pasado a mirar la historia o solo la han visto y a los que estan viendo este mensaje. Quiero saber si ustedes disfrutan la historia, porque aunque estoy disfrutando escribirla quiero saber si ustedes disfrutan leerla, si pudieran dejar un mensaje privado o algo donde puedan comunicar si les esta agradando o no.

P.S. No quiero esforzarme tanto para siempre estar actualizando la historia, aunque a mi me esta encantando, hagan saber su opinion(:.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello everybody, to all you see this story or just see it a little and to all who are reading this message. I want to know if you are enjoying the history, because i'm enjoying writing this history but i want to know if you are enjoying reading this, if you can leave a private message or something where you can comunicate if you are like it or not.

P.S. I don't want to effort a lot to update the history, i'm enchanted writing this, but i want to know your oppinion(:.


	5. Solo amor

**Primero que nada, GRACIAS A TODOS los que dejaron un review, me dieron mas motivacion para seguir con esta historia & prometo no defraudarlos(:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HIPO:

Hipo habia dormido bien anoche, pero lo que queria de verdad, era salir de Berk a conocer lugares nuevos, queria salir de esa rutina diaria, de su mundo que giraba alrededor de la ''Academia de Dragones'' y la herreria.

Buenos dias Chimuelo! Hoy es el dia-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa pintada en su cara, dando un risita al final de la frase.

Chimuelo solo grunia al saber que era temprano, le gustaba volar, pero Hipo decidio prepararse desde muy temprano, si es que queria llegar a todos esos lugares en el dia. Hipo se ducho rapido, se puso su armadura, preparo la silla de montar de Chimuelo, y reviso su equipaje asegurando de que no le faltara nada. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un sonido a su puerta lo hizo saltar.

PAPA!-dijo Hipo asustado

Buenos dias hijo, listo para salir?- dijo Estoico feliz, estaba fascinado, aunque en los ultimos dias tuvo que pensar muy bien la decision de dejar a Hipo, solo, pero todos necesitan su oportunidad, Hipo demostro que podia ser mas pequeno que los demas, pero sin duda el mas fuerte en voluntad.

Claro que si papa-dijo Hipo, solo necesito el mapa.

Tranquilo Hipo, ningun lugar se va ir a otro lado, relajate-dijo Estoico tranquilizando a su hijo.

Si, lo se, pero no quiero llegar muerto antes de mi primera parada-dijo Hipo ironico.

Bien, tu ganas hijo-dijo Estoico guinando un ojo ( pero que contento estaba, Hipo, su hijo, responsable, vencedor del dragon mas temible de la historia y el primer vikingo entrenador de dragones, mas orgulloso no podia estar).

Hipo y Estoico bajaron, estaban preparados, salieron de su casa y toda la tribu estaba emocionada, sabian que Hipo cuando tuviera la edad, seria un buen jefe, tal vez mejor que su padre; todos gritaban, daban aplausos, se escuchaba ''SI HIPO!'', ''ERES EL MEJOR'', vaya que un vikingo popular y mas con su historia, era un privilegio verlo partir en su PRIMER viaje.

Llegaron al puerto, donde Hipo se despedia de su padre y Bocon, ellos dos le estaban dando consejos de como actuar ante gente que no tiene las mismas costumbres, siempre debia ser amable pero sobretodo abrirse a lo nuevo, ya que eso lo salvo de la continua guerra de dragones; Patapez estaba diciendole la velocidad y los dias y la rapidez en la que podia llegar mas rapido a un lugar hacia otro, Brutacio y Brutilda estaban tratando de convencerlo de llevarlos con el, Patan, bueno el solo estaba sonriendo, el todavia no se acostumbraba a que a Hipo le prestaran mas atencion, pero y Astrid?. Astrid estaba detras de todos ellos viendo a Hipo tan feliz, el no era tan feliz cuando salia sin ella, que podia hacer ella?.

Hipo-dijo Astid con una voz entristecida.

Si, Astrid?-dijo Hipo con un tono normal, sin felicidad ni tristeza, simplemente normal.

Bueno, yo queria decirte, que tengas un buen viaje, espero y regreses pronto y tu sabes, no?-dijo Astrid confusa, no sabia que estaba diciendo, queria decir todo lo opuesto ''NO TE VAYAS'', era lo que queria decir pero no se atrevia.

Gracias Astrid, no te preocupes por mi, se que estare bien-dijo Hipo con su mismo tono.

Si, y tal vez…-dijo Astrid sin terminar su frase, ya que Bocon, como siempre interrumpio.

Hipo, hora de irse-dijo Bocon contento.

Hipo subio a Chimuelo, y se puso el casco, que iba perfectamente con su armadura.

ADIOS A TODOS! LOS VOY A EXTRANAR- dijo Hipo moviendo su mano despidiendose con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pronto, Hipo estaba a varios metros de distancia de Berk, todos saludaban y se despedian de el, era una gran hazana. Estoico podia sentir nostalgia, nunca aprovecho la gran parte de la vida de su hijo ya que el trataba de verlo como un super vikingo, pero lo que el no sabia, es que tenia mas que eso. Mientras tanto Astrid solo bajo su cara, no queria ver a Hipo alejarse, no derramo lagrimas, eso no era algo de ella.

Mientras, Hipo estaba volando con Chimuelo.

Amigo, esto va ser grandioso-dijo Hipo contento y extaciado.

Chimuelo grunia de felicidad, respondiendo asi a las palabras de Hipo, el queria salir, como Hipo, era curioso, tenian ese vincula que tanto los unia. Hasta que Hipo bajo la velocidad y saco su mapa, y vio una gran tacha de un lugar llamado ''ESCOCIA'', Hipo, como siempre, su curiosidad es mas fuerte que su obediencia, cuando dijo:

Chimuelo, vamos a ESCOCIA!-dijo Hipo aumentando velocidad y cambiando de direccion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MERIDA:

Merida habia despertado un poco menos estresada con lo que dijo la bruja, ella se dijo a si misma que tal vez ignorando su advertencia seria lo mejor, todo estaba bien, por que queria hechar a perder todo por lo que lucho incansablemente llegando a limites extremos?, eso es de locos. Merida tomo una larga ducha, trenzo dos trenzas cocidas a su cabeza, con la partidura en medio, mientras los demas rizos definidos y bien peinados caian sueltos por su espalda; Merida se puso un atuendo un poco diferente, ella hacia caso a su madre de utilizar vestidos largos, pues era lo que una mujer usa, pero Merida opto por ponerse una falda un poco mas arriba a las rodillas, bastante corta para los gustos de su madre, llevaba una falda roja ajustada en su cadera que se iba soltando un poco mas, con un top tipo corset negro de cuero con tirantes gruesos y unos botines negros de montar mas para su gusto. Ella sabia que estaba revelando mucho, pero nada que un chaleco de no pueda arreglar, aunque era muy caloroso para esa temporada, bueno, siempre se lo puede quitar.

Merida, estas ahi?-dijo Elinor tocando a su puerta.

Si mama, pasa-dijo Merida.

Hija, queria decirte que, AAAAH! –dijo Elinor pegando un grito.

Que!?-dijo Merida gritando ante su reaccion.

Hija, tu atuendo, aunque te queda muy lindo, pues bueno, es algo no muy de princesa-dijo Elinor con su tipica voz de disgusto, pero tratando de que no lo tomara a mal.

Merida solo le hizo una cara en mala gana.

Bueno, de acuerdo, usalo, pero solo queria decirte Merida que hoy estoy muy ocupada, asi que si vas a salir tienes que estar temprano, antes de que oscuresca, entendido?dijo Elinor amable pero autoritaria.

Si, mama, sabes que lo hare-dijo Merida con una sonrisa, dandole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Adios mama-dijo Merida tomando su arco.

Adios Merida, aw esta muchacha-dijo Elinor con una risita cubriendose la boca de gusto.

Merida, recorria los pasillos, para llegar a la cocina y agarrar una manzana, ella no tenia hambre ese dia, de hecho estaba de muy buen humor, penso que era porque no iba a hacer caso a la bruja, pero ella sentia que iba a tener un muy buen dia hoy.

Buenos dias Angus, parece que ya comiste tu avena, asi que podemos irnos-dijo Merida entre risas y una sonrisa sutil.

El fiel caballo Angus, como respuesta, fue relinchar y saltar, esperando a su jinete lo sacara a pasear.

Jeje-Merida rio.

Merida subio en Angus, salieron del Castillo como todos los dias, Merida se dirigia a los objetivos y se preparaba para disparar, y como siempre todos sus objetivos, fueron perfectos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HIPO:

Hipo y Chimuelo habian ya volado durante algunas horas, era todavia temprano, no sabian donde estaban con exactitud, pero a lo lejos vieron una tierra, a simple vista era hermoso, arboles frondosos, agua cristalina, clima calido, nada comparado con Berk, estar sentado era cansado y para Chimuelo, no se diga, el pobre ya no tenia fuerzas, asi que al ver la tierra, Hipo penso: bueno, un descanso no hace mal a nadie, o si?, Chimuelo solo grunion al ver la tierra, el solo queria bajar en ese bello bosque, clima calido, delicioso. Hipo y Chimuelo bajaron, solo que al bajar, al parecer bajaron en la parte un poco mas alejada del rio, bajaron y mas bien vieron una casa. Hipo no tenia miedo a lo nuevo, a lo mejor podia pedir refugio por si decide conocer un poco mas por alli.

Chimuelo, entremos-dijo Hipo animado.

Chimuelo solo se quedo alli, mirandolo, no iba a entrar.

Ah, (suspiro), bueno quedate aqui, no tardo-dijo Hipo.

Hipo entro a la pequena casita.

Hola, hay alguien-dijo Hipo entrando a la casa, cuando escucho el sonido de una campanita.

Ow, muchacho, quieres comprar algo? la mercancia esta en oferta-dijo una anciana pequena con un cuervo negro en su hombro.

Bueno, yo solo queria saber donde estoy-dijo Hipo un poco sorprendido, habia millones de figuras de osos, al parecer le gustaban mucho, eran lindas figuras, pero no estaba interesado.

Estas en Escocia, muchacho-dijo la anciana tallando una figura (la anciana no habia mirado mucho a Hipo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo).

SI! LLEGE!-dijo Hipo sorprendido, llego sin saber como.

JOVEN!-grito la anciana sorprendida y feliz.

Que pasa!?-grito Hipo ante la reaccion de la anciana.

Tengo una advertencia para ti, algo que cambiara todo lo que alguna vez deseaste, que cambiara tu destino, lo que los Dioses prepararon para ti-dijo la anciana cerrando un ojo ironico.

Que quiere decir?-dijo Hipo curioso.

Muchacho, si recuerdas esta frase, todo tu destino cambiara: ''Abierto tu corazon esta, tu mente no se lo puede imaginar, abre su corazon y destino cambiara-dijo la anciana ironica, malefica, pero sin malas intenciones.

Que esta diciendo?-dijo Hipo algo confundido.

Eso es todo muchacho, gracias por la visita, regresa-dijo la anciana espujandolo y sacandolo de su pequena casa. Hipo no estaba viendo y cuando apenas iba a voltear a ver a la anciana y preguntar que estaba pasando, Hipo ya se encontraba en un circulo de piedras, eso le dio miedo. Pero en eso…

Chimuelo, pero que esta pasando aqui?-dijo Hipo molesto, era raro lo que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MERIDA:

Merida seguia cabalgando en Angus, ella estaba tan relajada que lo que hizos ojos, pero en eso la imagen donde la bruja le da la advertencia viene a su mente y en un abrir cerrar de ojos, se estaba diriengo al circulo de piedras.

Que esta pasando aqui?-dijo Merida asustada, hasta que…

Merida ya estaba acercandose y pudo ver algo, una figura negra, y otra figura negra pero humana, siguio acercandose, las figuras estaban de espaldas, hasta que llego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como siempre, el destino es tan fuerte, el destino tiene planes, pero cuando se trata de entrelazar dos telas, a dos personas, el destino hace lo imposible hasta llegar a juntarlas. No se que paso, fue como que tenia que mirar detras de mi, senti una presencia llegar a mi, Chimuelo estaba nervioso, no podia grunir como si fuera una amenaza, solo sabiamos que no estabamos solos, hasta que Merida llega al circulo y lo primero que Hipo hace es voltear de espaldas. Alli estaban, los dos solo se miraron, no podian creerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HIPO:

Quien es ella?, la miro y es una belleza, la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta que existe; un hermoso cabello pelirojo rizado alocado, como el fuego, una piel tan blanca como la nieve, una piel de porcelana, unos labios tan rosas pero tan calidos, una nariz pequena y diminuta, pero lo que cautivo fue esa mirada, no estaba asustada, nisiquera porque estaba mirando a Chimuelo tambien, pero su mirada, tenia unos ojos tan azules, que el mar ni el cielo no se le comparan, un azul tan fuerte que no se podia imaginar que alguien pudiera tener ojos tan bellos.

MERIDA:

Quien es el?, yo jamas me habia interesado por alguien, pero este muchacho, aunque estaba acompanado por un dragon que me ponia un poco nerviosa, digo nunca vi a uno, pero el muchacho, era muy apuesto, de donde salio?, una armadura que lo hacia ver fuerte, no exageradamente, pero con un cuerpo delicado, un cabello café-rojizo desordenado sexy con una pequena trenza, una calida piel, el toque del sol, pero lo que nada se pudo comparer, fue esa mirada, una mirada de inocencia, una mirada de confianza, una mirada que no encuentras a menudo, o mejor dicho, jamas vi esa mirada en alguien mas, tenia los ojos mas bellos del mundo, de lejos parecian un color verde opaco, pero eran verdes como el bosque, simplemente, no podia dejar de pensar en la mirada mas hermosa de todo el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo, ahora si, ya esta mas emocionante, lo quize dejar ahi para darle un poco mas de curiosidad. Espero que les guste(:**


	6. Conociendonos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh, hola, quien-quien eres?-dijo Merida timida con un ligero rubor en la cara que se difuminaba en la cara pero con un poco de curiosidad, definitivamente el no era de ahi.

Yo, eh, yo- dijo Hipo tartamudeando, estaba nervioso, nunca habia visto tanta belleza en alguien.

Quien eres?-dijo Merida de nuevo, (en su pensamiento: Di tu nombre, porfavor!).

Yo, bueno, me llamo Hipo-dijo Hipo un poco abrumado, ella pensaria que estaba jugando con ella teniendo un nombre como pues ''Hipo''? pero estaba mas nervioso estando delante de ella.

Hipo?, por que alguien se llamaria Hipo?-dijo Merida curiosa y pensaba que era una broma, este chico enserio se llamaria Hipo?.

Bueno, de donde vengo, un nombre feo puede espantar a los trolls-dijo Hipo tratando de ser serio, pero si, era un poco tonto la razon por la que se llamaba asi, pero lo dijo con una sonrisita en su cara.

Merida solo se quedo viendo con la mirada de ''es enserio?''.

Lo digo enserio, no estoy mintiendo-dijo Hipo temeroso, no queria que lo viera como idiota.

Bueno, ''Hipo'', yo soy Merida-dijo Merida olvidando lo que dijo antes, y se presento con una pequena sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Hipo pensaba: Merida, ese es un bonito nombre. Eso lo hizo derretirse mas.

Y bueno, Merida, que estas hacienda aqui?-dijo Hipo amable, con una sonrisa enorme, y todavia un poco temeroso.

Pero, Chimuelo estaba observando la situacion, su amigo conocio una chica, el sabia que estaba traumado con Astrid, y que estuvo ''enamorado'' de ella por un tiempo, pero Merida tenia algo diferente, un olor a bosque, parece ser un poco salvaje, pero que importa su apariencia o todo, ella tenia un aura agradable, lo que hizo que Chimuelo reaccionara asi: Chimuelo se abalanzo en Merida, hacienda que esta cayera al suelo y ella pegara un grito, y Chimuelo lamia su cara.

CHIMUELO! NO! DEJALA!-dijo Hipo asustado.

Pero Merida solo reia y reia.

Ow, que lindo, quien es bonito?-dijo Merida con su risa, rascando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

Le agradas jeje-Hipo dijo sonriendo, jamas habia hecho eso con alguien, bueno, al menos no al primer momento de conocer a alguien, nisiquiera con el. Hipo la ayudo a levantarse.

Volviendo a su conversacion.

Yo vivo aqui, aqui es donde puedo alejarme de todo y escapar, de donde eres?-dijo Merida.

Yo soy de la isla Berk, nosotros presumimos un hermoso clima que te causa hipotermia en el higado-dijo Hipo ironico.

Jeje-Merida dio una risa. Yo jamas habia oido de ese lugar, jamas habia visto un dragon tambien-dijo Merida.

Nunca?, en Berk hay cientos de ellos, pero Chimuelo, es la unica Furia Nocturna, es el mejor de todos-dijo Hipo orgulloso de Chimuelo tocandole la cabeza mientras que Chimuelo tambien ponia una cara de orgullo.

Bueno, este es mi caballo, Angus, el no sera el unico caballo, pero es el mejor-dijo Merida amigable poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su caballo.

Es muy lindo, nunca habia visto uno-dijo Hipo mirando fijamente a Angus poniendole su mano en la cabeza.

Supongo que somos de lugares tan diferentes, no hemos visto nada de lo es normal para nosotros-dijo Merida ironica sonriente.

Y bueno, Hipo, donde te estas quedando o que esta pasando contigo?-dijo Merida mirandolo donde se aparece un rubor ligero en su cara.

Bueno, mi padre me permitio viajar y visitar tierras diferentes para hacer alianzas, lo penso mucho tiempo, y tengo poco que llege aqui-dijo Hipo.

Cuando llegaste?-dijo Merida curiosa.

Eh, hace como un momento-dijo Hipo ruborizandose.

Bueno, entonces si estas aqui para alianzas, no creo que hara dano quedarte en mi casa-dijo Merida muy amable.

Enserio?-dijo Hipo impresionado y con una sonrisa.

Si, por que, no?-dijo Merida un poco timida.

Jeje, bueno andando, seremos ancianos cuando llegemos-dijo Hipo sorprendido, su confianza era tan increible, ella era increible.

Hipo y Merida se subieron a sus respectivos animales, Hipo en Chimuelo y Merida en su caballo. Todo el camino hablaron de sus aventuras, Hipo con la muerte de la muerte roja y Merida con la historia del oso Mor'du.

Hipo miro hacia enfrente y vio una gran barrera y vio un castillo enorme. Cuando avanzaban, toda la gente no sabia como reaccionar, Merida con un chico, y el chico tenia un dragon, que mas sorpresas se iban a esperar de Merida, pero vamos un dragon, se suponia que los dragones solo eran un mito.

Merida, donde esta tu casa?-Hipo dijo confundido.

Em, yo vivo aqui-dijo Merida apenada, no queria que el supiera que era una princesa, ella solo queria pasar el tiempo como una alguien normal.

Enserio?-dijo Hipo sorprendido.

Si, soy asi como, ahgt, una princesa-dijo Merida con la cabeza baja.

Hipo estaba sorprendido, a el le atraia una princesa, estaba hablando con una princesa, esa situacion era para morir de pena.

Bueno, princesa, yo soy el futuro jefe de mi tribu, no somos tan diferentes-dijo Hipo.

Entonces tenemos mas cosas en comun de lo que pensabamos, estamos encima de todo, y esperan que seamos –dijo Merida.

Perfectos-dijo Hipo y Merida al mismo tiempo.

Solo se miraron al ver que sentian lo mismo, padres que deseaban mas de lo que veian, futuros jefe/reina.

Llegaron al castillo y Fergus estaba luchando, como siempre, eran sus practicas.

Papa?-dijo Merida.

Fergus volteo a ver a su hija con un muchacho y un dragon

MERIDA!-dijo Fergus asustado haciendo que el cayera al suelo.

Ho-hola em muchachos, eh Merida quien es el?-dijo Fergus asustado.

El es Hipo papa, queria pedirte si el podia quedarse aqui un tiempo, tiene buenas intenciones-dijo Merida sonriendo y mirando a Hipo.

Oh, por supuesto, puedes mostrarle una habitacion Merida-dijo Fergus sonriendo.

Bien-dijo Merida sonriendo dando un vuelta para retirarse.

Fergus miro a Merida con el chico, y guino un ojo.

De camino hacia las habitaciones para los invitados, todos miraban a Hipo, las mujeres mormuraban que era el joven mas apuesto de aqui. Llegaron a la habitacion.

Esta sera tu habitacion, puedes instalarte, te veo en la cena, Moddie vendra por ti para mostrarte el camino-dijo Merida ruborizandose.

Gracias Merida, eres la persona mas amable-dijo Hipo ruborizandose.

No hay de que-dijo Merida poniendose mas roja de lo que ya estaba; entonces nos vemos.

Hipo se tumbo en la cama que habia ahi mientras Chimuelo se colocaba junto a el.

Chimuelo, ella es genial!-dijo Hipo.

Y Chimuelo lo miro, y los dos se quedaron viendo el techo.


	7. La cena

En la cena.

Elinor, Fergus, Merida y los trillizos estaban sentados en la mesa, solo Merida y Fergus sabian de Hipo hasta ahora, y Elinor revisaba el correo, mientras que los trillizos le hacian asco al haggis.

Y, Merida, ese chico ''Hipo'', es tu amigo?-dijo Fergus con una mirada coqueta.

Chico? Cual chico? Por que no me dijiste nada Merida?- Elinor dijo sorprendida con una sonrisa enorme pintada en su cara, ella jamas penso que Merida se interesaria en un chico.

Papa, nos encontramos en el bosque, el quiere formar alianzas con nosotros, no significa que me guste-dijo Merida un poco sonrojada.

Si claro, y desde cuando tu eres tan amable con un ''chico''?-dijo Fergus guinando un ojo.

Que querias? Que le disparara con mi arco y lo dejara solo?-dijo Merida, no estaba molesta, sabia que le gustaba ese chico, solo que queria disimular.

Eso es lo que haces Merida-dijo Elinor con una mirada coqueta.

Merida solo se cruzo de brazos e hizo una cara de puchero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo ya estaba listo para ir a cenar con Merida, Moddie ya lo estaba esperando afuera, lo escolto al gran salon, donde pudo ver a Merida sentada con sus padres y hermanos, el estaba sonrojado, Merida se veia tan hermosa cada momento, se le complicaba respirar mientras se acercaba mas y mas.

Em, sus altezas-dijo Hipo bajando su cabeza como reverencia.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo, Merida estaba sonrojado, los trillizos abrieron sus bocas en ''o'' como si nunca hubieran visto a una persona y Elinor lo miro fijamente, era guapo, la verdad los lords no eran atractivos comparado con este chico.

Ow, que chico mas educado, ven sientate-dijo Elinor amable.

Gracias su alteza-dijo Hipo educado.

Fergus le guino un ojo a Merida y esta se sonrojo aun mas cuando Hipo se sento junto a ella.

Estabamos hablando de ti, Hipo-dijo Fergus sonriendo.

Queriamos saber mas de ti, si vas a estar aqui, seria para nosotros un placer-dijo Elinor.

Bueno, pueden preguntar lo que sea-dijo Hipo amigable, nunca habia hablado tan educadamente.

Creo que a mis padres les gustaria escuchar tu historia-dijo Merida ironica.

No creo que les interese tanto (pasando una mano por su cabello)-dijo Hipo sonrojado y nervioso.

Creo que si quieren escuchar la historia del que mato al dragon mas enorme en la historia-dijo Merida aun ironica.

Dragones?-dijo Elinor curiosa.

Si, de donde vengo, tenemos dragones, son como nuestras mascotas-dijo Hipo.

E Hipo es el primer jinete entrenador de dragones-dijo Merida poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hipo.

Dragones? Entrenador?, Hipo cuentanos tu historia, Fergus, los chicos y yo queremos escuchar-dijo Elinor contenta, jamas habia conocido a alguien que diga tantas locuras, pero lo decia con una sinceridad, que dio por hecho que el jamas mentiria.

Hipo conto su historia, de que era un chico escualido, su padre no lo aceptaba hasta que conocio a Chimuelo, lo entreno y lucho contra la muerte roja, en 700 anos jamas habia pasado eso.

Merida solo lo miraba contar su historia, sus ojos brillaban al ver que alguien tenia las hagallas de desmotrar lo que valia, asi como ella….

Eres valiente Hipo-dijo Fergus orgulloso.

Que gran historia Hipo, y viniste hasta aqui en barco o dragon?-pregunto Elinor.

Con mi dragon, Chimuelo, esta en la habitacion, no hara desastre lo prometo-dijo Hipo sinceramente.

Te creemos, pero jamas nos dijiste de donde venias-dijo Fergus.

Es una isla llamada Berk-dijo Hipo como si nada.

Elinor y Fergus abrieron su boca en ''o'', ERA UN VIKINGO, les agradaba un vikingo, siempre pensaron que eran enormes y malos y horrendous, pero Hipo, nadie hubiera creido eso, el es amable, guapo, sincero.

Creo que todos deberiamos ir a dormir, Hipo, Merida, descanses-dijo Elinor nerviosa.

Si, em, descansen-dijo Fergus nervioso.

Buenas noches-dijeron los trillizos amables retirandose de sus sillas.

Bueno creo que solo quedamos tu y yo Merida-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

Si, lo se, creo que deberiamos irnos ahora-dijo Merida nerviosa y sonrojada.

Ha sido un dia con muchas sorpresas-dijo Hipo.

Descansa Hipo, nos vemos manana-dijo Merida y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo y se fue a su habitacion.

Hipo no podia creerlo, MERIDA LA PRINCESA, lo beso, jamas habia sentido esa sensacion, era un beso real, tan tierno, tan puro, nunca pudo pensar que alguien como ella, podia ser tan amable con el, y nisiquiera tuvo que impresionarla con su historia primero, ella cuando lo vio por primera vez fue gentil, no como otras personas. Hipo se retiro a su habitacion y se hecho en su cama, estaba feliz por lo que habia pasado con Merida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitacion de Fergus y Elinor:

UN VIKINGO FERGUS! Se supone que son malos y brutales, Hipo no es asi-dijo Elinor preocupada, pero ella sabia que no era un vikingo normal, era alguien gentil.

Si linda, pero el nos conto que nisiquiera lo aceptaban por no ser un ''vikingo'' fuerte y nos demostro que es sincero-dijo Fergus tranquilo, el sabia que Hipo no era una amenaza.

Tu crees que estamos seguros con el?-dijo Elinor entristecida.

Claro, no hay de que preocuparnos-dijo Fergus poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

Bueno, y por cierto, parece que a Merida le gusta un poquitin-dijo Elinor con una cara feliz coqueta.

Jaja, lo se, si tenemos suerte ahora si tendremos una boda-dijo Fergus sonriendo.

Solo tenemos que esperar-dijo Elinor con una risita.

Elinor y Fergus se tomaron de las manos y murmuraban la relacion de Hipo y Merida, ambos se veian tiernos juntos, ambos tienen muchas cosas en comun, son valientes pero siempre pudieron probarse a si mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitacion de Merida:

Aw, todo por lo que luche, todo por no querer un matrimonio, nunca quize casarse y ahora Hipo, dijo Merida un poco seria.

Sera que por fin me llego el amor?-penso Merida, bueno tal vez no es amor, tal vez, ah, a quien engano, claro que me encanta, el es toda una Aventura-dijo Merida un poco feliz.

Tal vez en la manana, podamos pasar un tiempo juntos-dijo Merida con una risita.

Merida se acosto en su cama y penso en Hipo toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida, ella sabia que jamas conoceria a alguien como Hipo.


	8. El momento mas romantico

**Bueno, este capitulo es el mas largo hasta ahora, y es el mas lindo de todos creo yo(': disfrutenlo mucho.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo se desperto muy tranquilo esa manana, el beso de Merida fue lo que lo hizo dormir como bebe durante la noche, bueno, el estaba ahi por otras razones, pero todas las razones desaparecieron desde conocio a Merida, el podia quedarse toda su vida ahi por ella, pero claro, ella era especial, su primer amor, debia hacerla sentir que eso sentia por ella, pero primero tenia que prepararse.

Buenos dias, Chimuelo-dijo Hipo contento.

Chimuelo solo grunio, pero era de felicidad, Chimuelo durmio muy comodo en ese lugar tan caliente, no como en Berk, cualquier cosa lo despierta por su agudo oido, pero nada podia despertarlo esa noche.

Chimuelo, tu crees que deberiamos mostrarle a Merida lo que sabemos hacer?-dijo Hipo un poco preocupado, quien sabe como reaccionaria Merida en el cielo.

Chimuelo solo al escuchar el nombre de Merida empezo a saltar por toda la habitacion, esperando que saliera en algun momento mientras sacaba la lengua, como un perro.

Chimuelo calma, primero hay que prepararnos para verla-dijo Hipo tranquilizando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo obedecio, y dejo que Hipo se preparara, pues esta chica era de agrado para el y simplemente mas para Hipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida por otro lado, tambien habia despertado impaciente, queria ensenarle a Hipo todos los lugares que para ella, eran personales, su madre sabia a cuales se referia, pero ella queria que Hipo viera que ella no es una ''princesita'', que ella era diferente, y que la tratara como tal, pero sin embargo, estaba preocupada, Hipo no sabia donde encontrarla, y si se pierde?, claro que no, ella iba ser la primera en recibirlo esa manana, pero primero, tienes que prepararte.

Merida quizo vestir algo mas comodo, siempre lo hacia, pero ella tenia muchas cosas que hacer hoy, asi que trenzar su cabello a los lados como siempre, pero en vez de dejar su cabello suelto, agarro su cabello en una cola de caballo, por comodidad, vistio un vestido verde-azul con mangas ¾ que abrazaba su cuerpo pero a la vez podia moverse con facilidad, no era tan largo por lo que tambien le permitia tener mas libertad de correr sin tropezar, y por ultimo se puso unas botas cafes largas y tomo su arco.

Merida salio de su habitacion, corriendo hacia la habitacion de Hipo, esperando que estuviera despierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo estaba poniendo la ultima pieza de la silla de montar de Chimuelo, ya estaba a punto de irse con su casco en la mano, hasta que escucho que alguien toco a su puerta, quien podria ser?, tal vez su querida Merida?; Hipo se acerco a su puerta y por sorpresa, Merida estaba sonriendo, parada enfrente de su puerta, Hipo se quedo sin aliento, Merida se veia espectacularmente bella ese dia.

Merida! Yo- yo iba a buscarte- dijo Hipo un poco nervioso.

Y sabias donde podias buscarme, Hipo?-dijo Merida acercandose un poco mas a el y a su cara con una sonrisa.

Eh, no-dijo Hipo mirando hacia abajo al saber que Merida tenia razon.

Jeje, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte muchas cosas, Hipo-dijo Merida un poco sonrojada.

Ow, si yo tambien queria mostrarte muchas cosas, bueno, mas bien, lo que podemos hacer Chimuelo y yo-dijo Hipo nervioso pero sonriente.

Enserio?-dijo Merida sorprendida.

Si, yo creo que quisieras ver lo que prepare para ti-dijo Hipo sonrojado, muy sonrojado.

HIPO! CLARO QUE SI, VAMOS!-Merida dijo muy alegre, casi saltando, agarro la mano de Hipo, mientras el se sonrojaba, y salieron corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Merida ya estaban fuera del castillo, Merida no tomo a Angus, ya que Chimuelo iba detras de ellos, podia ensenarle lo que queria ensenarle luego, queria ver que habia hecho o preparado para ella. Ellos dos se dirigian las bosque caminando, Merida no sabia a donde estaban yendo.

Hipo, a donde vamos, tenemos un rato caminando-dijo Merida preocupada de que se habian perdido.

Estoy buscando el lugar perfecto, aqui puede ser-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

Bueno, Merida, que te parece si volamos un rato?-dijo Hipo un poco ironico pero alegre.

Enserio me dejaras montar a tu dragon!?-dijo Merida saltando.

Claro, ven sube-dijo Hipo tomando su mano y ayudandola a subir a Chimuelo que ya estaba preparado, Hipo se subio al ultimo, y tomo su casco, pero no se lo puso, lo dejo amarrado para luego usarlo.

Chimuelo salio volando hacia arriba mientras Merida se agarraba fuerte de la cintura de Hipo pegando un grito hasta que sintio que Chimuelo se nivelaba en el aire, Merida abrio los ojos y vio como en las montanas el sol apenas salia, un cielo azul-rosado se pintaba enfrente suyo, Merida solo pudo abrir mas los ojos para mirar hacia abajo, el mar, los lagos, el bosque se veia tan encantador, no podia decir nada, hasta que…

Y que te parece?-dijo Hipo contento, sabia que habia causado algo en Merida.

Wow, Hipo es maravilloso-dijo Merida con una gran sonrisa, mientras ponia su barbilla en el hombre de Hipo; Hipo se sonrojaba a mas o poder.

Bueno, aqui es donde empieza la diversion-dijo Hipo poniendose su casco, mientras Chimuelo estaba quieto en el aire y prepara a Chimuelo para hacer sus acrobacias en el aire.

Hipo, que estas haciendo?-dijo Merida un poco asustada pero mas curiosa.

Merida, hagas lo que hagas, agarrame fuerte, no te sueltes-dijo Hipo un poco serio, no queria que le pasara nada a Merida.

Pero que estas haciendo!?-dijo Merida preocupada.

Vas a estar bien, Merida, lista?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa ironica.

Eh, creo-dijo Merida.

Listo, Chimuelo?-dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo solo grunio feliz.

Merida se quedo quieta, agarro fuerte a Hipo por la espalda y se sentia bien, hasta que Hipo se fue deslizando hacia el lado junto con ella haciendolos caer de Chimuelo; Merida solo pudo pegar el grito mas fuerte de su vida, estaba loco o que?, nos ibamos a matar!, hasta que Merida solto a Hipo mientras daban vueltas en el aire, solo podia ver sus ojos a traves del casco, tenia miedo, hasta que Hipo la agarro de la cintura y la pego a el, Merida pudo solo agarrarse fuerte, no podia decir nada, solo sentia la adrenalina, pero para su sorpresa, Hipo solto unas alas que le permitian volar, Merida solo abria sus ojos enormemente; Hipo por el otro lado, pensaba que Merida estaba tan asustada, y que fue un error haberle hecho esto, asi que le hizo senas a Chimuelo para que aterrizaran en un pedazo de tierra en el bosque que vieron por ahi, Merida seguia callada con los ojos bien abiertos. Y en un momento aterrizaron.

Merida? Yo no quize-dijo Hipo preocupado y triste, pero no pudo terminar lo que decia porque Merida pego un grito. El ya esperaba un abofetada.

AHHHHHH! HIPO! OTRA VEZ-grito Merida de alegria, no paraba de reir.

Hipo solo sonrio en haber provocado algo asi en Merida, no se imagino que hubiera tenido exito.

Te- te gusto?-dijo Hipo sonrojado y nervioso.

Bromeas!? Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo Merida aun riendo y saltando.

Jeje, fue un placer, Merida-dijo Hipo mas sonrojado que nunca.

Bueno, Hipo, creo que es hora de que yo pueda mostrarte algo que habia preparado para ti-dijo Merida sonrojada.

Hipo no dijo nada, solo estaba sonrojado, una chica, la mas hermosa de todo el mundo, preparo algo para el. Merida tomo su mano y se fueron caminando por un sendero que Merida conocia, ella queria darle un paseo por el bosque, algo romantico, para encender algo en Hipo, pero en el transcurso del camino, noto que tanto Chimuelo, Hipo y ella tenian hambre.

Eh, creo que deberiamos parar a comer algo-dijo Merida.

Si, creo que si-dijo Hipo mirando a Chimuelo que estaba un poco apagado, no habia comido.

Para su buena suerte, habia un rio que se alargaba en todo el camino que ya llevaban recorrido, era hermoso.

Bueno, y que come Chimuelo, Hipo?-dijo Merida curiosa, que comia un dragon?.

El solo come pescado-dijo Hipo tranquilizando a Merida, tal vez ella pensaba que comian animales.

Bueno, entonces sera facil darle de comer-dijo Merida rascando la cabeza de Chimuelo con ternura.

Hipo jamas habia imaginado como alguien podia tener tanto confianza en el, en su dragon; Chimuelo la acepto desde el primer momento, vaya que ella habia encendido algo en el. Perdido en su mente, desperto en la realidad, vio que Merida apuntaba una fleche hacia el rio, que hacia? Hasta que vio que disparo, y saco un pez, aparte de hermosa, buena con el arco, que mas podia pedir?.

Bueno, Chimuelo, aqui tienes-dijo Merida sonriendo.

Chimuelo comio con gusto el pez, pero un dragon no se basta con un pez, tiene que comer mas.

No creo que con un solo pez baste, Merida-dijo Hipo.

Entonces ayudame a pescar-dijo Merida tomando la mano de Hipo mientras se dirigian al rio.

Hipo estaba tratando de atrapar peces, mientras que Chimuelo lo cazaba metiendose al agua teniendo una mejor posibilidad de tomar uno, mientras que Merida los atrapaba con su arco. El momento era ideal, el cielo pintado de azul, casi atardeciendo, el agua cristalina, el y ella juntos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, una sonrisa siempre aparecia en sus rostros, y el momento fue mucho mas especial cuando Hipo sintio que alguien lo salpico de agua, no era Chimuelo, solo estaba ahi sentado dando una mirada a su jinete; sintio de nuevo que alguien lo salpico; ahi estaba, Merida, jugando con el, Hipo lo salpico, solo se escuchaban risas, salpicaban, jugaban, hasta Chimuelo se unio al juego, era lindo el momento que pasaba en ese momento, y derrepente Hipo y Merida se miraron tiernamente, solo estaban a 5 cm de distancia, hasta que Chimuelo grunio felicidad al ver la cantidad de peces que habian conseguido para el.

Creo que tambien nosotros deberiamos comer algo-dijo Merida sonrojada.

Si, yo tambien lo creo-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

Hipo miro a Merida que estaba calentando unos peces, normalmente en Berk, bueno, comen cruda su comida, bueno los peces.

Aqui tienes-dijo Merida amable dandole su pescado.

Hipo comio un bocado, estaba delicioso!

En berk esto no lo preparamos asi-dijo Hipo atascandose de pescado.

Quiero saber mas, de Berk-dijo Merida curiosa.

Como que?-dijo Hipo.

Pues, no lo se, los dragones, cuantos tipos de dragones hay?-dijo Merida.

Bueno, tenemos un libro de dragones, tiene de todo, como entrenarlos, rapidez, todo!-dijo Hipo.

Seria lindo salir de aqui para conocer tu hogar-dijo Merida sintiendo tristeza, ella solo conocia los alrededores de su casa.

Te prometo que lo haras-dijo Hipo tranquilo, con una mirada tierna y sincera.

Merida solo pudo sonreir al ver que Hipo queria hacer realidad algo que ella deseaba tanto. El le dio el mejor dia de su vida.

Creo que tenemos que volver al castillo-dijo Hipo.

Creo que si-dijo Merida dando una sonrisa.

Hipo y Merida se estaban preparando para ir de regreso al castillo, Merida escucho risas, esas risas de ninos; hasta que voltea detras suyo, y ve una luz magica. Merida estaba avanzando par aver la luz magica de cerca hasta que Hipo miro a Merida y se quedo estupefacto al ver bueno esa cosa.

Merida! No te le acerques, quien sabe que sea esa cosa!-dijo Hipo tomando su mano.

Es una luz magica, ellas te llevan hacia tu destino, ven Hipo!-dijo Merida apretando mas el agarre de su mano.

Hipo y Merida corrian detras de la linea de luces magicas que se formaban, hasta que llegaron, estaban encima de las cataratas de fuego, todo estaba pintado de color naranja, todo era tan calido mientras el sol estaba en su punto de atardecer. Todo era hermoso, Merida jamas habia visto las montanas desde ese punto, Hipo estaba un poco detras pero a lado de Merida. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, solo podian contemplar la hermosa vista, todo era mas hermoso de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginarse. Hasta que Hipo y Merida se miraron a los ojos, Hipo fue el primero, ella tomo a Merida y la abrazo, Merida reacciono igual, y en ese momento se separaron solo un poco sin dejar de abrazarse y todo fue rapido, sin pensarlo ni un momento sus labios rompieron en un beso, un calido beso.


	9. Problemas

En Berk:

Estoico habia recibido varias cartas, el habia dicho que su hijo estaria en varias tierras formando alianzas, pero al leer las cartas, todas mencionaban: ''Su hijo no se present para formar la dicha alianza''. Estoico revento de furia, donde estaba ese muchacho?, se ha de haber ido contra su voluntad a uno de los lugares prohibidos, tipico de Hipo, Estoico no pudo contener su ira, tal vez ahora estaba en una mazmorra, tal vez tuvo un accidente, tal vez MUERTO!. Estoico no lo penso dos veces.

Estoico se dirigio hacia la ''Academia de Dragones'' donde se escontraban Astrid, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda y Patan.

Muchachos, los necesito, creo que Hipo esta en problemas-dijo Estoico molesto pero preocupado.

Astrid fue la primera en reaccionar, Hipo en problemas, solo. Todos no sabian como reaccionar.

Quiero que todos, tomen a un dragon y busquen a Hipo, busquen debajo de toda roca que encuentren, entendido?-Estoico dijo casi gritando.

Todos apenas Estoico dio la orden, subieron a sus dragones y se lanzaron hacia el cielo.

Estoico sabia que no podia estar tan lejos, y penso lo peor: ''Escocia''.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Clan Dunbroch:

Fergus y Elinor desde que conocieron a Hipo, las miradas entre Hipo y Merida eran tan obvias, sabian que iba a pasar algo, pero claro, el era el rey de los cuatro clanes, tenia que hacer saber a los demas que el corazon de Merida pertenecia a otro, o eso por lo menos pensaban.

Mi senora reina, como usted puede hacer eso?-dijo Macintosh.

Por derechos de herencia, la princesa tiene que casarse con uno de nuestros hijos, no con ese vikingo, somos ENEMIGOS!-dijo McGuffin.

Y no vamos a descansar, hasta que decida un pretendiente-dijo Dingwall.

Ustedes no comprenden, dijimos que se casarian cuando llegara el amor, a Merida le llego-dijo Elinor amable.

Aun asi, se suponia que tenia que enamorarse de uno de nuestros hijos-dijo Macintosh.

Lo siento senores, pero eso no paso, y el no es un vikingo cualquiera, el es amable y tierno, y tiene un dragon, entrena dragones, vencio al dragon mas grande y feroz de toda la historia, vamos!-dijo Elinor molesta.

No permitiremos que eso suceda su majestad-dijo McGuffin.

Los tres lideres de los clanes se retiraron del gran salon y se dirigieron a sus respectivos barcos, un viaje tan largo para nada.

Elinor tenia la cara entristecida y Fergus furioso, pero era mas importante la felicidad de Merida, y ellos habian hecho un trato, y ellos darian todo por su felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la noche, en la cena, Hipo y Merida se daban miradas discretas, claro, Elinor y Fergus se dieron cuenta, y hasta sus hermanos hacian caras raras, veian a su hermana enamorada que raro era eso.

Y bueno, Hipo, ya que quieres una alianza entre este clan y Berk, podriamos hacerlo e invitar claro a toda tu tribu-dijo Elinor.

Creo que solos estaria mejor-dijo Hipo preocupado.

Por que?-dijo Elinor desconcertada.

Bueno, es que, yo-dijo Hipo sin terminar la frase preocupado.

Bueno, no importa, siempre que firmes todo estara bien-dijo Elinor tranquila dando una pequena sonrisa.

Merida vio como Hipo ponia ojos tristes, ella estaba desconcertada, por que no queria que su tribu viniera, para eso esta aqui, no?

Creo que deberiamos ir a dormir, un dia agotador-dijo Fergus.

Asi es-dijo Elinor

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron de la mesa. Pero, Merida tomo a Hipo de la mano y corrieron hacia su habitacion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo, algo esta pasando, actuaste muy raro ahi abajo-dijo Merida un poco triste.

Es que yo-dijo Hipo nervioso.

Hipo, tu que?-dijo Merida triste aun.

Se suponia que no debia venir aqui-dijo Hipo triste.

Por que?-dijo Merida.

Porque mi padre no queria que viniera, me dio un mapa de los lugares a donde tenia que ir, pero vi este lugar y quize venir, y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Hipo sin poder mirar a Merida, estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima.

Hipo, no te sientas asi, todo va a estar bien-dijo Merida con una ligera sonrisa tomando la cara de Hipo haciendole mirarla.

Estas segura?-dijo Hipo triste.

Claro que si-dijo Merida.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, no querian tener problemas, aunque ellos no sabian que eran enemigos, el abrazo los reconfortaba, se quedaron hablando toda la noche acerca de lo que se suponia tenia planeado Hipo, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.


	10. Problemas (II parte)

Astrid, queria encontrar a Hipo desesperadamente, ella y los demas estaban hablando de donde se pudo haber metido Hipo, Estoico iba enfrente, dejo a Bocon en Berk porque necesitaba una mano que cuidara la tribu, no podia llevarse a todos, tenia que haber alguien a cargo, pero estaba muy preocupado, no tenian una relacion amistosa con los escoceces, llevaban toda la noche buscando hasta que vieron unas montanas a lo lejos, TIERRA! Pero de escoceces.

Muchachos, ahi es a donde vamos-dijo Estoico muy muy serio.

Todos los muchachos abrieron los ojos enormemente, esa tierra era solo de una persona, alguien gobernaba todo eso, que suerte han de tener.

Estoico y los muchachos estaban mas cerca de esa tierra, hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que podian aterrizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la gente gritaba, no sabian que hacer, los estaban invadiendo?. Fergus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, todos estaban en shock, pero se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba cuando se acerco a una ventana y vio cascos con cuernos y dragones, sabia que era gente de Berk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Merida seguian durmiendo, Merida estaba sobre Hipo, estaban abrazados, sintiendo el calor, y de pronto Hipo escucha un ruido que lo hace despertar; Hipo solo sintio un cuerpo encima de el, miro a Merida, dormia con ternura, no la podia soltar, pero se escuchaba un escandalo, asi que lo que hizo fue tomar a Merida y ponerla en una posicion comoda mientras el salia a ver que estaba pasando, pero Merida en vez de quedarse quieta, sin darse cuenta, tomo la mano de Hipo y la puso en su cara como arrullandola; Hipo no supo que decir, era tan comodo que hasta el no queria dejarla ir, pero escuchaba escandalo, tenia que saber que estaba pasando.

Hipo salio de la habitacion silenciosamente, vio como el rey Fergus salio del castillo y salio corriendo detras de el, pero sin que se diera cuenta, cuanto mas se acercaba, pudo ver una figura alta con un casco y un dragon, de pronto el dijo: ''estoy en problemas'', escondiendose detras de una carpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey Fergus se acerco a Estoico, el sentia miedo, ellos no tenian una relacion amistosa, nunca la han tenido, como este hombre podria ser el padre de Hipo, eran totalmente diferentes.

Estoico El Vasto-dijo Fergus.

Fergus Dunbroch-dijo Estoico.

Busco a mi hijo, lo envie a formar alianzas, temo que hayas hecho algo con el-dijo Estoico furioso e ironico.

Estas hablando de Hipo?-dijo Fergus.

Como sabes su nombre? Que hiciste con el?-dijo Estoico a punto de sacar su espada.

Esta en el castillo, en su habitacion me parece-dijo Fergus.

Que esta haciendo aqui?-dijo Estoico.

Mi hija lo encontro por accidente, el es buen chico, lo dejamos que se quedara aqui-dijo Fergus.

Donde esta?-dijo Estoico.

Dije que creo que esta en su habitacion-dijo Fergus.

Traelo-dijo Estoico furioso.

El rey ya estaba preparado para ir a buscar a Hipo, pero Hipo al ver toda la tension en la corta conversacion de su padre y el rey, Hipo tenia que intervenir.

Papa?-dijo Hipo asustado.

HIPO! estas herido?-dijo Estoico relajado, lo peor ya no estaba en su mente, su hijo estaba completo.

Papa estoy bien-dijo Hipo todavia nervioso.

Estoico paso de ser a alguien relajado a alguien furioso, como pudo hacerle esto, el lo traiciono.

Que estas haciendo aqui Hipo? te dije que solo tenias que Ir a los lugares que te dije, me desobedeciste, por la barba de Odin, pudiste haber muerto!-dijo Estoico enojado, muy pero muy enojado.

Papa, yo-dijo Hipo triste.

No digas mas, si eres tan bueno como dices ser, consiguenos refugio en el castillo y nos vamos manana en la manana-dijo Estoico autoritario y molesto.

Si, papa-dijo Hipo triste, el no queria irse, todos eran tan amables.

El rey Fergus estaba cerca, pero no escucho nada, no le presto atencion a la conversacion porque no era de su incumvencia; Hipo se dirigio al rey Fergus.

Rey Fergus?-dijo Hipo asustado.

Si, Hipo?-dijo Fergus amable pero con una cara de tristeza en su cara.

Podriamos quedarnos aqui solo esta noche, vamos, a volver en la manana-dijo Hipo muy triste.

Seguro Hipo-dijo Fergus triste, sabia que esto podia causar un rompimiento entre Merida e Hipo.

Hay gente en el castillo que les mostrara sus habitaciones-dijo Fergus.

Gracias-dijo Estoico.

Todos se dirigian al castillo, Fegus enfrente, atras Hipo y Estoico, y los demas detras de ellos, todos murmuraban cosas sobre Hipo, Astrid queria consolarlo, pero ese momento no era lo ideal, solo veia el suelo, ellos tal vez luego podian hablar.

Bueno, Moddie les mostrara a todos sus habitaciones-dijo Fergus.

Moddie los acompano a todos a ensenarles sus habitaciones, mientras Fergus se fue en otra direccion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fergus busco a Elinor, que estaba en la biblioteca del castillo.

Elinor-dijo Fergus triste.

Fergus, que pasa?-dijo Elinor alarmada.

El padre de Hipo esta molesto, se va ir por la manana-dijo Fergus.

Como? Si apenas llego-dijo Elinor.

No creo que haya nada que podamos hacer-dijo Fergus.

Los dos se abrazaron, Merida aun no habia despertado, que hara cuando lo sepa?, su pobre hija se enamoro de un amor prohibido, y ella tal vez jamas lo volvera a ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida desperto, y encontro a Hipo con una lagrima en su cara sentado en el borde de la cama.

Hipo?que te pasa?-dijo Merida muy triste.

Merida no se que voy a hacer-dijo Hipo rompiendo a llorar.

Que sucede?-dijo Merida alarmada abrazando a Hipo.

Mi padre llego esta manana, quiere que nos vayamos manana por la manana, yo tal vez jamas te pueda volver a ver-dijo Hipo con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas.

Merida no pudo decir nada, de pronto tenia una lagrima en cada ojo, luego dos, hasta llegar a una cascada de lagrimas, solo se separo de Hipo al estar abrazados y salio de la habitacion, no podia soportar la idea de jamas volver a ver a Hipo, asi que salto en Angus y se fue al bosque.

Hipo no sabia que hacer, el solo queria encerrarse a llorar, su padre jamas lo perdonaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese dia era gris, estaba nublado, no habia sol, Estoico solo daba vueltas en su habitacion hasta que alguien toco a su puerta.

Papa, soy Hipo-dijo Hipo.

Pasa-dijo Estoico.

Hipo abrio la puerta y podia ver decepcion en los ojos de su padre.

Quiero hablar contigo de lo que hice-dijo Hipo muy triste.

Y deberias, por que lo hiciste? Aqui es muy peligroso-dijo Estoico no tan molesto.

Aqui me han tratado muy bien, ellos me propusieron la alianza hasta cuando sabian de donde venia-dijo Hipo.

Enserio?-dijo Estoico.

Si, papa, considera que siempre hemos estado en Guerra con ellos, como los dragones-dijo Hipo.

Para ti no son tan malos?-dijo Estoico.

Claro que no, me han tratado como si fuera de su familia-dijo Hipo.

Si claro Hipo, y que quieres que yo haga?-dijo Estoico.

No puedes nisiquiera intentarlo-dijo Hipo desesperado.

No Hipo, ellos son malvados, no son como los dragones que tenian miedo de que ese enorme dragon se los comiera-dijo Estoico.

Pero-dijo Hipo triste.

Sin peros-dijo Estoico.

Hipo solo le dio una mirada triste antes de salir de la habitacion, no queria verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida por otro lado, regreso al castillo, peinaba a Angus mientras le salian lagrimas de los ojos, queria a Hipo aqui, con ella.

Elinor encontro a su hija, ellas dos se miraron.

Merida-dijo Elinor con una cara triste.

Merida solo rompio a llorar mas y la abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Astrid estaba buscando a Hipo, lo encontro saliendo de la habitacion de Estoico, rompiendo a llorar, Astrid lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y decirle que estaba ahi con el.

Hipo solo rompio el abrazo de Astrid, el solo queria estar solo, no podia ver a Merida sabiendo que jamas la volveria a ver.


	11. Prueba de amor

Esa tarde, Hipo habia pensado en todo lo que habia ocurrido en la manana, muchas cosas para unas cuantas horas; estaba sentado en las cataratas de fuego, solo, donde el primer beso de Merida y el habia ocurrido, un beso de amor de verdad, sentia nostalgia, que podia hacer para demostrarle a Merida que no importa lo que tenga que hacer, el vendria por ella? El no sabia, solo pensaba en su futuro, con Merida, donde ella estuvieran un tiempo juntos, se casaran y despues tendrian hijos, Hipo sonreia ligeramente cuando pensaba en el, Merida y un hijito, pero volvia a su realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida estaba recostada en su habitacion, aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba cansada muy cansada, eran contadas las horas que le quedaban a Hipo aqui, junto a ella, lo peor era que jamas lo volveria a ver, ella se escaparia con el a donde sea, pero era claro que no pararian de buscarlos, solo huirian toda su vida, sin nada estable, pero claro Merida pensaba en cosas buenas, ella de pronto penso a Hipo como su esposo, eso si lo aceptaba, y despues… bueno ella nunca quizo hijos tan pronto, ella queria una familia, pero todo sonaba ideal como el padre y Merida como la madre, la hizo sonreir un poco, pero para su realidad, eso no iba ser asi, ellos dos tal vez iban a estar con personas distintas, viviendo vidas distintas, pero algo era seguro; Merida podria morir sola y de vejez esperando a Hipo toda su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoico estaba en su habitacion, viendo por una ventana hacia lo lejos, su hijo Hipo, del que tanto se han burlado y del que fue capaz de mostrar mas de lo que habia en su corazon que en sus musculos, estaba ahi, odiandolo de por vida, por que lo haria?, digo no hay nada de especial en ese lugar que lo atrajera, eso decia,; que tenia aqui, que no tenia en Berk?, tal vez era cierto? Todos sin saber que fue de el antes lo aceptaron de todos modos, sin pensar en un momento en su fisico o apariencia, pues claro, Hipo nunca fue un ''don popular'', mucho menos lo que esperaba el, pero lo que el sabia es que amaba a su hijo, y bueno tal vez en Berk podrian pensar en una alianza, si es que se le pasaba el enojo, y se le ocurrio.

ASTRID! Si, Astrid!-dijo Estoico casi gritando.

Hipo se va a poner muy feliz lo que planeo para el y Astrid-dijo Estoico emocionado.

Tal vez pueda planearle un matrimonio o no se reunirlos-dijo Estoico hablando solo pero muy emocionado por la idea, segun el, Astrid era la chica de los suenos de Hipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que te parece una alianza con Berk?-dijo Elinor curiosa, pensando exactamente que podrian hacer para mantener a Hipo aqui.

No funcionara-dijo Fergus triste.

Claro que si, una alianza de escoces y vikingos ayuda mucho-Elinor dijo un poco feliz pero angustiada.

Elinor, no funcionara-dijo Fergus levantando la voz.

Que dices? Claro que si-dijo Elinor levantando su voz.

Elinor, es egoista mantener a Hipo lejos de su casa, si no estan juntos es por que no va a suceder, entiendelo-dijo Fergus casi gritando.

Elinor solo puso su cara triste, con los ojos llorosos, tal vez tenia razon?.

Pero-dijo Elinor casi llorando.

No va a suceder, aceptalo y Merida tendra que aceptarlo tambien-dijo Fergus con una voz tierna con ojos llorosos.

Elinor solo pudo abrazarlo, que seria de su pobre hija, lucha tanto para conseguir nada, eso les partio el corazon y tambien a sus hermanos, ese chico les agradaba, no tenian ganas de golpearlo como con los lords y tambien querian mucho a Chimuelo, el tenia un dragon y hacia a su hermana feliz, todos ganaban pero no entendian por que los adultos siempre hacen las cosas dificiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo ya estaba en el patio del castillo, casi junto a la torre donde se encontraba la habitacion de Merida, estaba a punto de entrar al castillo y encerraste en su habitacion a llorar hasta caer dormido, pero alli estaba, su amigo Chimuelo.

Hey, amigo, quieres salir a volar?-dijo Hipo con una ligera sonrisa pero con los ojos llorosos rascandole la cabeza.

Chimuelo solo sacudio su cabeza de lado a lado pero dar una respuesta de ''no''.

Entonces tienes hambre?-dijo Hipo intentando adivinar que pasaba con el, por que estaba con esa mirada rara en sus ojos?.

Chimuelo se puso detras de el, dandole un empujon a Hipo en la espalda, indicandole que vaya hacia adelante.

Chimuelo, que haces?-dijo Hipo extranado.

Chimuelo con su cabeza a punto la ventana de Merida.

Crees que deba hablar con ella? Despues de todo lo que va a pasar?-dijo Hipo triste.

Chimuelo asintio con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo se dirigio a la habitacion de Merida, con el corazon latiendo como si quisiera salir del pecho, y alli estaba parado enfrente de la habitacion de Merida; no podia respirar, que podia decir para reconfortarla? Nada podia hacerlos sentir mejor en ese momento.

Merida-dijo Hipo tocando la puerta con una voz triste.

Merida abrio la puerta lentamente, alli estaba, su Hipo con sus ojos apagados y llorosos enfrente de ella. A Merida solo se le salieron las lagrimas, no dijo nada, solo se quedo alli parada, hasta que Hipo reacciono, la abrazo mas fuerte que antes, haciendola sentir que seguia alli; Merida reacciono igual, pero se sentia tan cerrada en su mente que verlo era una tortura, aun siendo su ultima noche con ella.

Como te sientes?-dijo Hipo con una voz tierna sin dejar de abrazarla.

Peor de lo que me veo-dijo Merida con una voz entrecortada.

Entonces te sentiras muy bien porque siempre estas muy bella-dijo Hipo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso es mentira-dijo Merida riendo un poco pero aun triste.

Lo es, aunque no quieras creerlo-dijo Hipo aun con la sonrisa, tomando la cara de Merida para hacerla voltear hacia el.

Te voy a extranar-dijo Merida con una lagrima en sus ojos.

Merida, no quiero que me extranes, yo quiero estar aqui contigo-dijo Hipo con una lagrima en sus ojos.

Y como no lo voy a hacer? Si jamas vas a poder volver-dijo Merida llorando.

Te lo voy a demostrar-dijo Hipo tomando su cara.

Hipo beso tiernamente a Merida rapidamente, ellos estaban abrazados, era reconfortable sentir el calor de ambos; Merida puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hipo tratando de hacer entender a Hipo que no parara, sin embargo Hipo paro de besarla y la beso en la mejilla.

Merida, yo no quiero hacer nada si no te sientes lista-dijo Hipo casi sin aliento, poniendo su frente en la de Merida.

Lo estoy-dijo Merida sin aliento.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban en ese momento, se dieron una calida sonrisa y se dieron un beso largo mientras se abrazaban apasionadamente. Hipo quizo reaccionar mas rapido y cargo a Merida a la cama y la recosto, estando el encima de ella, ellos se miraron y Merida pudo acariciar su mejilla y de ahi agarro su barbilla para indicarle que le diera otro beso. Hipo solo pudo dejar de besar a Merida en los labios, y procedio a su cuello, Merida temblaba un poco, las manos de Hipo siempre le habian hecho temblar, no importa donde, si en su cintura o solo acariciando su cara, ella temblaba al toque de sus delicadas manos. Hipo dejo de besarla, tomo los hombros del vestido de Merida y empezo a jalar el vestido hacia abajo, lo hacia muy lento, no queria que Merida reaccionara mal, hasta que de pronto el vestido de Merida estaba en el suelo, ella solo pudo reaccionar abrazando a Hipo fuerte al sentir sus toques; Hipo se quedo sin aliento, sabia que Merida en todo aspecto era atractiva, pero al ver lo que nadie jamas vera, mas que solo el, lo hizo sentir mas que afortunado, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas; Merida tomo partes de la armadura de Hipo y las fue desabrochando tiernamente y lanzando al suelo todas las piezas que encontraba, y alli estaban Hipo y Merida con solo ropa interior para cubrirse, solo se dieron una mirada un poco picara y siguieron jugando con sus manos, era su momento especial, tenian que aprovechar cada momento, hasta el mas minimo tocando la piel de ambos. Hipo solo deslizo toda la ropa interior de Merida haciendo estar totalmente desnuda ante el, Merida hizo lo mismo con Hipo, y alli estaban en todo su esplendor, pero claro, Hipo se sintio mas caliente en ese momento, aunque eran inexpertos no eran tontos, sabian exactamente que hacian, y que estaban a punto de comprometerse, Hipo desato el cabello de Merida que estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo, lo desato hasta que el cabello de Merida quedo completamente suelto. Hipo lentamente apoyo sus manos en las manos de Merida que estaban en los bordes, se tomaron de las manos fuertemente, se vieron a los ojos y se dieron un beso rapido y empezaron. Los dos solo podian gemir fuertemente, pero lo hacian tan tierno, todo era a un ritmo lento, no se apresuraron, era el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que hacian el amor, y que nada podia apagar esa llama que ambos encendieron cuando se conocieron. Estuvieron alli durante horas enteras, tocandose el uno al otro, dandose miradas tiernas, disfrutando el momento hasta que en un punto estaban agotados; Hipo se recosto sobre el cuerpo de Merida cerrando un poco sus ojos, respirando fuertemente y su corazon, ni se diga, lo tenia fuera de su cuerpo, asi lo sentia, Merida se quedo mirando el techo y solo derramo una lagrima; Hipo se dio cuenta y le beso la mejilla tomandole la mano.

Hipo-dijo Merida mirandolo tiernamente pero triste.

Si, Merida?-dijo Hipo asombrado por la reaccion.

Te amo-dijo Merida con una lagrima.

Hipo solo pudo sonreir, Merida le dijo que la amaba, sus ojos brillaron como el sol ante lo que habia dicho.

Yo tambien te amo-dijo Hipo dandole un beso en los labios y abrazandola; te amo muchisimo Merida-siguio diciendo Hipo.

No quiero que me dejes-dijo Merida.

No lo hare, lo prometo-dijo Hipo con una lagrima pero con una sonrisa.

Merida se acurruco con una sornisa en su rostro en un espacio entre la cama y el cuello de Hipo, haciendo que la cabeza de Hipo pudiera estar recostada en la cabeza de Merida; solo cerraron sus ojos, e Hipo no pudo evitar darle un beso en su frente; recostados y abrazados, durmieron profundamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, este es el capitulo mas emocionante y mas fuerte en mi opinion:p disfrutenlo:p**


	12. De bien para mal

Era de dia, el sol habia salido, no brillaba tanto, pero a comparacion del dia de ayer, era mas agradable este dia, aunque claro era el mas triste, era el dia en que Hipo se iba.

Hipo y Merida seguian dormidos en la misma posicion de ayer, solo que Merida se desperto primero que Hipo; abrio los ojos y vio como Hipo dormia tan tranquilamente, se le veia una sonrisa en su cara, su noche fue perfecta, aunque no estuvieran casados, ellos sabian que iban a luchar por el amor que ellos se merecian, Merida con solo verlo recordo los besos, caricias y todo lo que habia ocurrido anoche, tan solo pensar que la ternura los envolvio ese momento, dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y beso la mejilla de Hipo. Se movio un poco lo que hizo a Hipo reaccionar un poco moviendose sintiendo que Merida no estaba a su lado y este tomo su mano.

Hipo-dijo Merida susurrandole al oido con ternura mientras estaba aun debajo de el.

Mmmm-dijo Hipo con los ojos aun cerrados.

Ya es hora de despertar-dijo Merida aun susurrando pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Quedate conmigo-dijo Hipo tierno con sus ojos aun cerrados.

A Merida le causo risa, ella acaricio la espalda de Hipo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Aqui estoy-dijo Merida tiernamente.

Hipo en ese momento abrio los ojos, alli estaba la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, debajo de el, solo pudo sonreir ante la tierna forma de despertarlo en la manana.

Dormiste bien?-dijo Hipo tiernamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

Muy bien-dijo Merida con una calida sonrisa.

Hipo solo pudo darle un beso en los labios y abrazarla fuertemente, ellos habian compartido una noche apasionada pero llena de amor y ternura, sabian que habian sido creados para estar juntos y que jamas, jamas, dejarian de amarse, no importa los sacrificios o los retos.

Creo que ya tenemos que vestirnos-dijo Merida con una risita.

Hipo en ese momento penso en que era HOY! Hoy se iba, y el no queria, apenas hicieron el amor anoche, no era posible.

Merida, me prometes algo?-dijo Hipo con una voz tierna pero no habia felicidad en su cara.

Dime-dijo Merida con la misma expression.

Por favor, no me olvides nunca, yo voy a regresar, no importa lo que cueste-dijo Hipo con su misma expresion.

Yo jamas te voy a olvidar-dijo Merida con una lagrima.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y compartieron un beso apasionado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoico ya estaba preparado y listo para irse, los chicos tambien, la isla no podia estar mucho tiempo sola y bueno mas cuando esta Bocon a cargo, quien sabe cuantas cosas habran pasado en su ausencia tan corta, pero sin embargo, estaba feliz, el plan de Reconquista de Estoico estaba en marcha, tenia todo planeado, pero lo iba a poner en practica AHORA!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Merida ya estaban vestidos, trataron de no hacer su despedida como si fuera la ultima, ellos en su corazon sabian que harian lo imposible para estar juntos, pero claro, eso no le quita la tristeza a las despedidas. Merida estaba muy callada, no sabia que decirle a Hipo en ese momento; Hipo estaba muy callado, no sabia que decirle a Merida.

Solo no quiero que te mueras haciendo ese truco con Chimuelo-dijo Merida con una sonrisa en su cara, riendo.

Y yo no quiero que te caigas en Angus-dijo Hipo con la misma reaccion.

Cuidalo, Chimuelo-dijo Merida rascandole la cabeza a Chimuelo mientras preparaban la silla de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo se sentia alagado que asintio con la cabeza y lamio la cara de Merida.

Basta, Chimuelo, ya te conseguiremos a alguien casi tan hermosa como Merida, pero recuerda, ella es mia-dijo Hipo sonrojado pero con una sonrisa.

Chimuelo solo pudo rodar los ojos y grunir, antes estaban llorando y de la nada ya estaban asi, quien sabe que habra pasado, Chimuelo penso.

Oh no-dijo Hipo poniendo una mano en su frente con una cara de fatiga.

Que pasa?-dijo Merida asustada ante esa reaccion.

Mi casco, lo olvide-dijo Hipo con la mano en su frente.

Bueno, yo termino de preparar a Chimuelo, ve por el-dijo Merida tomandole su mano.

Eres la mejor-dijo Hipo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Chimuelo al ver la escena, grunio con una cara de molesto.

Que?-dijo Merida con su misma cara molesta.

Chimuelo solo se le quedo viendo con esa mirada.

Ya, esta bien, despues tendras tu beso, que te parece?-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

Chimuelo grunio de alegria, y Merida termino de preparar a Chimuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoico estaba con Astrid, le contaba su plan, era facil, simple, nada podia salir mal.

Solo tienes que ir a ver a Hipo, mira alla va, y le das un beso y todo vuelve a la normalidad-dijo Estoico como si el plan fuera de lo mejor, pero estaba orgulloso y feliz.

Funcionara?-dijo Astrid feliz.

Claro, Hipo esta enamorado de ti, anda ve-dijo Estoico sonriendo.

Astrid fue detras de Hipo sin que el se diera cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo estaba en la habitacion donde se habia quedado, el estaba buscando entre todas las cosas que habia alli, donde estaba su casco?.

Oh, alli esta-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

Hipo-dijo Astrid asomandose por la puerta.

Si, Astrid?-dijo Hipo volteando a mirarla sin ninguna expresion.

Ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

Oh, si-dijo Hipo mirando al suelo con una cara triste.

No te preocupes, todo va a mejorar, ya lo veras-dijo Astrid poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Hipo.

No hagas esto, por favor-dijo Hipo tratando de quitar la mano de Astrid de su mejilla.

Hipo, escuchame, todo volvera a ser como antes-dijo Astrid sonriente y relajada.

Astrid, yo no…-dijo Hipo sin poder terminar la frase, porque de pronto en eso Astrid le dio un beso en los labios, Hipo no supo como reaccionar y se quedo alli parado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida estaba con Chimuelo mientras pensaba, ''donde esta Hipo?, ''por que tarda tanto?''. Merida solo pudo pararse e ir a buscarlo.

Ya vuelvo Chimuelo-dijo Merida rascandole la cabeza.

Chimuelo solo grunion y se recosto en el pasto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida buscaba en la torre donde estaban las habitaciones de huespedes, donde la habitacion de Hipo estaba, sabia que el no habia dejado su casco en su habitacion, no lo tenia puesto cuando llego anoche a su habitacion, hasta que ve la puerta abierta….

Miro lentamente por el marco de la puerta abierta, y alli estaba, Hipo con Astrid… besandose. Merida solo se quedo boquiabierta, queria llorar, pero no sabia como reaccionar, Hipo tenia los ojos cerrados, Astrid estaba de espaldas, nadie podia verla, tenia un nudo en la garganta que llegaba al estomago, lo unico que pudo hacer fue retroceder lentamente y salir corriendo.

Como pudo hacerlo despues de TODO lo que habian pasado juntos?, Merida pensaba mientras se le salian las lagrimas en los ojos, solo pudo correr y encerrarse en la primera habitacion que encontro, tenia vista hacia el puerto por lo que solo queria ver a Hipo marcharse para jamas volver, sabia que el le habia mentido y ella ya no lo queria volver a ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo solo pudo alejarse de Astrid. El sabia lo que habia hecho, lo que hizo estuvo mal y mas por quedarse alli como tonto dejando que Astrid se saliera con la suya.

Astrid, por que hiciste eso?-dijo Hipo molesto.

Hipo, todos saben que fue un error no haber estado juntos todo este tiempo-dijo Astrid.

Claro que no lo fue, Astrid, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero lo que yo sentia por ti no era amor-dijo Hipo con tristeza, el era demasiado sensible para romper el corazon de otras personas o herir sus sentimientos.

Entonces que era?-dijo Astrid enojada.

Nada, solo queria que todos me aceptaran, lo logre y eso fue todo-dijo Hipo enojado.

Y a eso te atreves? A romper el corazon de alguien que te ama?-dijo Astrid gritandole.

Hipo solo le dio una mirada molesta, fue directo a la puerta y volteo.

Tu eres incapaz de sentir lo que es amor de verdad-dijo Hipo gritando.

Astrid se quedo inmovil, jamas escucho a Hipo gritar molesto, solo se quedo callada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo ya estaba fuera de esa torre, de hecho se fue tan rapido que ya estaba a un metro de Chimuelo. Vio todo estaba perfecto, la silla de montar, solo faltaba algo, MERIDA!.

Chimuelo, a donde se fue Merida?-dijo Hipo un poco desesperado.

Chimuelo solo grunio con una cara de Que?.

Donde puede estar? Ya casi es hora de irnos-dijo Hipo preocupado.

HIPO! HORA DE IRNOS!-grito Estoico.

Hay no no, que hare?-dijo Hipo.

HIPO! POR QUE TARDAS TANTO!?-grito Estoico

YA VOY!-grito Hipo.

Hipo no pudo esperar mas, una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, acaso ella no queria despedirse de el? Acaso no lo amaba lo suficiente? Hipo penso lo peor y se limpio las lagrimas en los ojos, el no podia olvidarse de ella, pero ella si de el?.

BASTA HIPO! Merida te ama y asi siempre sera-dijo Hipo a si mismo.

Hipo ya estaba con todos, sabia que habia algo mal ahi, Astrid molesta e Hipo triste, el tenia que lidiar con eso mas tarde, pero por ahora su vuelo hacia Berk era mas importante.

Hipo, cuidate mucho, aqui tenemos las puertas abiertas siempre cuando quieras-dijo Fergus acercandose a Hipo.

Solo, esperemos que te vaya bien-dijo Elinor con una sonrisa entristecida.

Los dos se alejaron, Hipo asintio ante todo lo que dijeron, pero su Merida?, no estaba alli, Hipo queria llorar, pero los malos pensamientos se lo impidieron. Todos se elevaron hasta lo mas alto del cielo y desaparecieron despues de un cierto tiempo.

Fergus y Elinor no sabian por que Merida no estaba alli? Acaso le era muy dificil? Si, esa debia ser la razon, lo que no sabian era que Merida observaba por un ventana no muy lejos del lugar, lloraba sin parar, pensaba lo peor, pensaba en todo lo que hizo Hipo con ella, para al final, dejarla sola.


	13. De bien para mal (II parte)

En Berk

Hipo estaba a metros de Berk, el solo miraba hacia abajo, estaba junto a su padre, el cual ya no estaba tan enojado, pero habia una tension, no pudo despedirse de Merida, seguia pensando en las razones por las que Merida no estaba ahi, no encontraba ninguna razonable, ellos se amaban…

Hipo, ya estamos en casa-dijo Estoico autoritario.

Eh-dijo Hipo sin saber que habia dicho.

Que ya estamos en Berk, pon los pies en la tierra y baja de la luna-dijo Estoico rodando los ojos.

Oh, si…-dijo Hipo con la mirada baja.

Hipo bajo de Chimuelo, levanto la mirada y alli estaba, en su solitaria isla llena de frio sin un rayo de sol que caliente el lugar, nadie estaba afuera, estaba todo muy solitario, Hipo solo se entristecio mas, Chimuelo sentia todo esa tension, solo queria ir a descansar, muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Hipo y Chimuelo se dirigian a su casa, veian a lo lejos a Estoico que iba de lado a lado.

Aw (suspiro) creo que ahora si no voy a salir vivo-dijo Hipo triste.

Chimuelo solo grunio con su carita triste.

Hipo y Chimuelo solo se dirigieron a la casa, tal vez les esperaba un castigo eterno. Hipo entro por la puerta y Chimuelo tambien.

Espero y esto jamas vuelva a pasar hijo-dijo Estoico tranquilo pero autoritario.

Creeme que no es tan malo lo que hice-dijo Hipo mirando hacia abajo triste.

De que hablas? Claro que si, me desobedeciste-dijo Estoico un poco mas agitado.

Si, lo se-dijo Hipo triste.

No vas a salir de la isla en mucho tiempo Hipo, solo saldras con tus amigos-dijo Estoico.

Hipo solo asintio triste varias veces, y solo subio a su habitacion y se recosto en su cama; podia quedarse alli a llorar, pero, se le cruzo por la mente, UN DIBUJO!. El recordaba cada cm de Merida, tal vez hacer un dibujo de ella haria que la extranaria mas pero por lo menos tenia el rostro plantado de su amada en una hoja de papel; sin pensarlo, Hipo tomo su libreta y un pedazo de carbon y empezo a dibujar a Merida, su rostro lo dibujo exactamente y su cabello tambien, agregaba todo lo que Merida tenia en su rostro, sus ojos enormes bellos de color azul brillante, su nariz pequena y refinada, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios gruesos color rosado y por ultimo su salvaje cabello, su hermoso cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Escocia:

Merida en cambio, la tristeza la habia cambiado por ira, tran pronto como Hipo se fue, duro horas llorando, pero luego penso acerca de lo que habia hecho, le entrego todo, absolutamente todo de ella para despues irse con ella, con Astrid, a la que siempre quizo, era claro para ella, todo habia terminado. Merida solo veia a traves de la ventana de su habitacion, hasta que se canso y cerro las cortinas de su ventana, porque sabia que lo que anhelaba mas en el mundo, jamas seria realidad. Merida seguia pensando y daba vueltas por la habitacion hasta que un ruido llamo su atencion.

Merida, puedo pasar?-dijo Elinor tocando a su puerta.

Pasa-dijo Merida.

Merida, se que estas triste y creo que con el tiempo, tu sabes-dijo Elinor un poco triste.

Ya no importa-dijo Merida sin voltear a ver a su madre, dijo con un tono molesta.

Entonces, creo que ya deberias bajar a cenar y salir de aqui un rato-dijo Elinor mas triste que antes.

Si, esta bien-dijo Merida volteando a ver a su madre, donde Elinor le abrio sus brazos y Merida la abrazo, bajaron al comedor juntas. Elinor sabia que algo habia pasado, no sabia que para la reaccion de Merida, pero ella no queria constantemente abrir las heridas en el corazon de su hija, por lo que no se atrevio a preguntarle que habia sucedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk:

Hipo se habia dormido triste, pero le reconfortaba saber que algun dia podia volver con ella, queria saber de ella constantemente, pero claro, el en un tiempo no iba a poder visitarla, su padre lo habia castigado, el sabia que no iba a salir en mucho tiempo, bueno, solo, asi que penso que podria escribirle una carta. Una carta siempre era secreta, pero temia que cayera en manos equivocadas, pero el riesgo valia la pena, pues hablar con Merida reconfortaba su corazon herido, aunque claro, todavia tenia muchas preguntas acerca de por que Merida no estuvo ahi para despedirse, el dedujo que era porque se le hacia dificil. Pero bueno, sin pensarlo mas, Hipo rapidamente tomo un trozo de papel y un pedazo de carbon y solamente asi empezo a escribir:

Querida Merida:

Solo ha pasado un dia desde la ultima vez que te vi pero te extrano como si hubieran pasado meses; extrano tu forma de reir cuando algo te parece tierno, extrano la forma tan sensible en que dices mi nombre, extrano verte tan libre, el viento golpeando tu cabello; pero lo que mas extrano de ti, es tu forma de besarme calidamente, tus ojos puestos en mi y en nadie mas, tus abrazos que siempre me hacian sentir que me amas, pero sobre todas las cosas, extrano tu presencia junto a mi. Quiero que sepas que te amo, jamas dejare de amarte, jamas te voy a olvidar y ten por seguro que pronto estare tu lado.

Teamo, Hipo.

Hipo leyo su propia carta y supo que estaba perfecta, describia claramente lo que sentia por ella en unas cuantas palabras, solo que habia un problema, como enviaria la carta?. Hipo no sabia como, miraba a su alrededor para darse una idea y alli estaba, Chimuelo a un lado suyo, sentado, sin saber que estaba pasando.

CHIMUELO!-Hipo grito de felicidad.

Chimuelo solo pudo sorprenderse y dio varios pasos hacia atras por la sorpresa.

Chimuelo, harias cualquier cosa por mi?-dijo Hipo alegre.

Chimuelo asintio como respuesta.

Podrias llevarle esta carta a Merida?-dijo Hipo sonrojado por saber que Merida leeria su carta.

Chimuelo como siempre, se puso feliz al saber que Merida estaria cerca, sabia que Hipo la extranaba mucho, asi que por que no?.

Hipo antes habia preparado a Chimuelo una cola con la que el podia volar solo sin problemas, la utilizaba en ocasiones cuando necesitaba hacer algo por su cuenta, ya que Hipo no siempre tendria tiempo libre; Hipo le puso su cola, Chimuelo tomo la carta en el osico y solo asi se fue volando, ya sabia donde estaba Merida, no seria un problema para el.

Hipo solo pudo mirar a Chimuelo volar hasta alejarse, se sentia feliz, asi tal vez el podia recibir una noticia de Merida y tener una explicacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chimuelo habia llegado a Escocia, no habia nadie despierto, todos dormian; lo primero que busco fue la ventana de Merida, el no sabia si darle directamente la carta o solo dejarla, asi que lo que hizo fue acercase a la ventana, pero vio que las cortinas estaban cerradas, asi que lo que hizo fue dejar la carta un poco debajo de la ventana, asi podria mirar la carta sin problemas, solo hizo eso y se fue, no queria despertar a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida, sin embargo, estaba profundamente dormida, un ruido curioso la desperto, solo abrio los ojos un momento y miro a su alrededor, pero no habia nada, ya que estaba despierta y no habia salido en Angus el dia anterior, podria aprovechar la oportunidad, asi que lo que hizo, fue tomar un bano largo, decidio dejar su cabello suelto ese dia, extranaba sentir el aire en su cabello, y se puso un vestido azul cielo de mangas largas ajustado pero con un poco de vuelo muy sencillo y sus botas como siempre. Iba a abrir la ventana ya que estaba muy oscuro el cuarto, abrio las ventanas y alli habia un pedazo de papel doblado, no sabia lo que era, aun asi, lo tomo, se sento y empezo a leer.

Despues de haber leido la carta, Merida solo pudo derramar lagrimas, ella no queria saber nada, asi que lo que hizo fue doblar de nuevo la carta y ponerla en un cajon que se encontro por ahi, ahi quedarian escondidas, sin que nadie ni ella las tocara de nuevo.


	14. Solo tienes que entender

Hipo escribia siempre o mas bien cuando podia, no queria que su padre descubriera que el mandaba a Chimuelo a darle cartas a Merida; Hipo siempre era optimista, el problema era que jamas tenia algo de vuelta de Merida, siempre esperaba una respuesta o una simple ''te amo'' escrito en un papel, pero jamas recibio eso. Se paraba todas las noches a ver tras la ventana, esperando, los dias se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvieron anos. Hubo un momento en que Hipo se desperto a media noche, se habia rendido, tal vez ese amor no era correspondido, tal vez era algo peor que eso.

Merida no me ama-dijo Hipo con mucha mucha tristeza derramando una lagrima, no soportaba llorar mas, esforzarse demasiado por alguien que no lo amaba, y solo asi dejo de escribir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida siempre recibia cartas de Hipo en su ventana, dedujo que Chimuelo las traia para ella; a veces no leia las cartas y las guardaba en el mismo cajon donde guardo la primera, o a veces las leia hasta dos veces y solo se ponia a llorar, se arrepentia de no haber contestado, pero Merida era orgullosa en ese sentido, la habian lastimado y simplemente no habia perdonado, no estaba lista, despues de pasar dias, semanas y meses ya no recibia ninguna carta; Merida salia en Angus siempre, hacia sus cosas rutinarias, se mostraba igual con sus padres y hermanos, pero siempre al caer la noche, se encerraba en su cuarto y se ponia a llorar cada noche, arrepintiendose de sus acciones, queriendo escapar y decir que lo amaba, deseando que todo fuera diferente, pero para su triste realidad, siempre fue valiente para demostrar lo que queria, tener lo que queria, ser libre y no tener ciertas responsabilidades, pero en esos momentos pudo sentir que cuando se trata de amor saca todas las debilidades a flote y las fuerzas parecen ser las primeras que se van; sin embargo, no podia esperar por siempre o ella tenia que intentar algo, pero algo sabia, era que si se le acercaba a Hipo, estaba muerta de por vida.

Te extrano tanto-dijo Merida mirando a traves de la ventana, derramando lagrimas sin parar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habia pasado un ano, un ano entero; Hipo ya estaba un poco normal, todavia sufria pero no lo mostraba en publico y menos si su padre estaba ahi, Astrid muchas veces trato de acercarse, pero evidentemente, ellos jamas tendrian una relacion amorosa, sino que solo llegaria a una relacion amistosa, trataron de normalizarse y asi fue.

Estoico sabia que Hipo y Astrid ya se habian reconciliado o algo parecido; Estoico sonreia ante la ''relacion'' que ellos tenian, el sabia que Hipo no daria el primer paso, necesitaba un empujon, Estoico pensaba que hacia lo correcto en ayudarlo a tener una relacion con Astrid, hasta tener un matrimonio, pero su hijo, por que estaba tan distraido?, siempre despertaba todas las noches con los ojos un poco hinchados, como si hubiera llorado y no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, no permitia que nadie mirara su cuaderno donde escribia de todo, antes si, compartia ciertos secretos o cualquiera tenia la confianza de abrirlo, Hipo no se molestaria, pero desde hace un ano no permite que ese pequeno cuaderno sea tocado por nadie, siempre lo llevaba en el bolso que cargaba a todos lados, nadie sabia que tenia alli, pero bueno, era su vida, el tenia todo el derecho de enojarse si tocaban sus cosas, todos harian eso.

Estoico, esa tarde queria hablar con Hipo acerca de Astrid, sabia lo que iba a decir, estaba casi seguro de que Hipo reaccionaria bien.

Hipo llego a casa despues de haber volado y hacer unos nuevos trucos con Chimuelo, venia cansado, molesto, sobre todo molesto, todo le recordaba a Merida, el sabia que tenia que olvidarla, pero como?, siempre le iba a amar con todo su corazon por siempre, nunca iba a sentir lo mismo; Hipo entro por la puerta y vio a su padre sentado en la mesa, lo vio con una sonrisa y lo recibio.

Hipo! que bueno que llegaste hijo, queria hablar contigo-dijo Estoico un poco nervioso pero feliz.

Ah si? De que?-dijo Hipo un poco impresionado.

Hijo, yo se que tal vez has estado muy tenso con Astrid-dijo Estoico.

Aqui vamos otra vez, papa, jamas va a pasar nada entre los dos, no importa cuanto lo intentes, YO JAMAS VOY A ESTAR CON ASTRID-dijo Hipo gritando y solo subio las escaleras casi corriendo a su cuarto. Chimuelo no pudo alcanzar a Hipo, el sabia que estaba molesto, por eso decidio dejarlo solo y que se calmara.

HIPO!-dijo Estoico gritando.

Aw (suspiro), que voy a hacer con el?-dijo Estoico sentandose y poniendose una mano en la frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo cerro con fuerza la puerta de su habitacion, queria estar solo, estaba molesto antes, ahora estaba aun mas molesto, su padre como era insistente, era lo que no le gustaba de el. Hipo solo tomo su cabeza con sus dos manos tratando de contener un dolor de cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos, estaba harto de todo.

Hay muchacho-dijo una anciana que magicamente aparecio en el cuarto de Hipo.

Hipo al notar la presencia de alguien mas, queria voltear a mirar detras de el, el conocia esa voz, era familiar. Hipo volteo un poco su cabeza y al reconocer a la anciana se dio vuelta por completo.

USTED! COMO LLEGO AQUI?-dijo Hipo histerico, no soportaba esas apariciones tan raras.

Eso no importa, yo vine aqui por otra razon-dijo la anciana muy tranquila.

Ah si? Por que? Que quiere?-dijo Hipo enojado.

Tu por que no has seguido mi advertencia?-dijo la anciana molesta.

Hipo recordo exactamente la frase que dijo la anciana: '' Abierto tu corazon esta, tu mente no se lo puede imaginar, abre su corazon y el destino cambiara''.

De nada sirvio su ''advertencia'' no me paso nada malo-dijo Hipo sin comprender la situacion, jamas entendio la frase, solo la ignoro.

Mentira! Tu abriste el corazon de la princesa, pero tu tambien se lo cerraste-dijo la anciana amablemente.

Merida? Merida es mi destino?-dijo Hipo reaccionando lentamente de su expresion de enojo a una de felicidad.

Eso es decision suya muchacho-dijo la anciana ironicamente.

Pero, Merida ya no me ama-dijo Hipo bajando un poco su cabeza con un tono de tristeza.

Tu sabes la razon de por que ahora no esta a tu lado?-dijo la anciana.

Hipo solo nego con la cabeza aun baja.

Hay, como eres ingenuo, tu la heriste muchacho!-dijo la anciana rodando los ojos molesta.

Eso es mentira, yo le demostre todo el amor que sentia por ella-dijo Hipo molesto ante la reaccion.

Ah ah (la anciana moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro negando), tu hiciste algo malo y lo reconociste, pero lo que tu no sabes, es que Merida observo todo-dijo la anciana.

Que? Pero que?-dijo Hipo volteando a ver la ventana un segundo y al voltear a mirar a donde estaba la anciana, ella se habia ido.

Que quizo decir con que observo to.-dijo Hipo recordando lo que habia pasado; asi es el beso de Astrid.

Hay no no! todo es mi culpa! Que voy a hacer?-dijo Hipo desesperado, el no queria salir, no su padre estaba despierto y apenas habian peleado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida dormia profundamente, ese dia se acosto muy temprano, ella raramente se cansaba muy facil pero ese dia estaba agotada, era raro, pero bueno, los humanos no son de acero. Merida dormia muy bien hasta que sintio una presencia en su habitacion, penso que era su madre.

Princesa, despierta- susurro la anciana en el oido de Merida.

AH!-grito Merida.

Shhhh! Soy yo, tranquila-dijo la anciana tratando de hacer que se calmara.

Que haces aqui?-dijo Merida aun asustada.

Estabas siguiendo mi advertencia perfectamente, pero mirate, cerraste tu fragil corazon-dijo la anciana.

Merida recordo, ella le dijo una frase que decia asi: '' Abre tu corazon, y deja que alguien entre a tu corazon, tu destino cambiara, y no sera lo que alguna vez deseaste, sera lo que el destino planeo''.

Yo jamas entendi tu advertencia-dijo Merida gritando pero sin hacer escandalo.

Tal vez no, pero como siempre el destino es tan fuerte que seguiste exactamente la advertencia, pero ahora, mirate, sufres por amor, jamas crei ver eso en ti-dijo la anciana.

Es mi destino estar con Hipo?-dijo Merida sorprendida.

Es decision suya, pero si cierras tu corazon, nada va a cambiar-dijo la anciana dando pasos hacia atras hasta que una niebla la cubrio y desaparecio.

Merida solo penso en todo lo bueno que Hipo hizo con y por ella, pero por que beso a Astrid despues de todo?. Merida aun asi penso en olvidarlo, tal vez era lo mejor.


	15. Volverse a enamorar

En Berk:

Era de dia, era un dia realmente no muy bueno, se acercaba una ligera tormenta de nieve, todos estaban en sus respectivas casas, pero Hipo no dejaba de pensar acerca de lo del beso de Astrid, como pudo ser tan tonto?, como nunca se le ocurrio?; le dolia la cabeza, todo era culpa suya…

Chimuelo que voy a hacer?-dijo Hipo desesperado y angustiado; Merida lo perdonaria? Es la razon de que nunca le contesto?

Chimuelo solo grunio ante la pregunta, la desesperacion y la angustia se contagiaban por todo el cuarto.

Que puedo hacer para ir a verla, sin que nadie se de cuenta? Hipo pensaba seriamente, el hizo algo completamente estupido sin querer, Estoico lo vigiliaba muy bien, no podia salir sin sus amigos, que excusa seria perfecta para ir a Escocia?. Hipo penso y se le ocurrio una idea!, no sabia si funcionaria, pero todo es por una buena causa.

Hipo se dirigio abajo para hablar con su padre, a poner en marcha su plan, si no salia de ahi pronto la tormenta los atraparia y algo malo podria suceder. Al bajar, Estoico estaba bebiendo un trago y comiendo, estaba tranquilo a pesar del pleito de anoche.

Papa-dijo Hipo tranquilo.

Que pasa Hipo?-dijo Estoico sin mirarlo.

Creo que deberia ir a buscar peces para Chimuelo, los que tenemos aqui no creo que sean suficientes-dijo Hipo un poco nervioso, el no sabia mentir, estaba muy seguro de si mismo cuando bajo pero al hablar, todo su plan se volvio un reto; rayos! Por que jamas aprendi a mentir? Penso Hipo.

Yo creo que si son suficientes-dijo Estoico mirandolo un poco raro, Chimuelo no comia demasiado como todos creian.

Pero siempre debemos estar listos por si acaso-dijo Hipo aganchando la cabeza un poco, no sabia que decir, sentia que se escuchaba mas que falso.

Bueno, si a ti te parece, entonces ve-dijo Estoico mirandolo raro pero al final le dio una sonrisa.

Hipo con escuchar la respuesta, solo pudo sonreir como una respuesta, su plan habia funcionado!, aunque a decir verdad, fue un plan tonto, pero funciono. El solo pudo salir corriendo con Chimuelo detras, llevaron un gran canasto donde ponian todo el pescado de Chimuelo, para disimular, y al poner un pie afuera, salieron disparados hacia arriba a direccion hacia Escocia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de algunas horas, podian sentir un clima un poco mas calido, en Escocia las temporadas de frio se acercaban pero no era nada comparado con Berk; desde arriba podian ver el castillo de lejos, bajaron un poco cerca de un rio para no causar un gran efecto de solo aterrizar en el castillo; al aterrizar, ya sabian el camino hacia el castillo, asi que fueron caminando un no tan largo camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida tenia un presentimiento, era como alivio y/o felicidad, creia que era porque ya habia superado la situacion que habia tenido con Hipo; ese dia sonreia, desperto contenta, monto a Angus un rato, regreso y estaba feliz, no tenia quejas ese dia, pero solo que, era raro, jamas habia sentido una ansia tan grande como ese dia, era extrano, pero claro, casi no le dio importancia, estaba feliz era lo unico que importaba, asi que solo salio de su habitacion y bajo con su adorable caballo Angus, para cepillarlo como lo hacia todos los dias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo ya estaba en el castillo, al entrar a ese territorio, todos pudieron reconocer que ese joven ya habia estado por aqui, el chico dragon, pues claro venia Chimuelo a su lado; aunque todos se habian cuestionado de por que estaria alli? Se fue hace como un ano y jamas volvio, bueno, eso es de cada quien pensaron.

Hipo estaba en cierta parte feliz pero a la vez triste, sabia que iba a volver a ver a Merida y eso le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero por otro lado, que tal si Merida no queria verlo? o que tal si tenia un novio? Muchas inquietudes pasaron por su cabeza, hasta que la vio… alli justamente de lejos y de espaldas, aun no se acercaba lo suficiente pero volvio a sentir lo que sintio por primera vez cuando la vio; el hermoso cabello pelirojo, una piel aperlada, llevaba un vestido verde que hacia que toda ella resaltara, pero lo que queria ver era su rostro, ese hermoso rostro que dibujo varias veces de dia y de noche, lo que lo hacia sonar lindo por las noches, el rostro que se imaginaba que algun dia iba a volver a ver; Chimuelo al verla quizo saltar, pero Hipo lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza indicando que se detuviera, lo dejo ahi un momento, aunque Chimuelo, bueno, sabia que algo no estaba bien, queria saber la reaccion de ambos, no se habian visto en mucho tiempo.

Hipo se acerco lentamente, jamas se habia sentido tan nervioso, nisiquiera en su primera vez, bueno si estaba nervioso, pero eran unos nervios que lo hacian pensar en algo bueno y algo malo, no sabia como reaccionar, y a mitad de camino entre los dos, Merida volteo su cabeza par aver detras de ella y alli estaba Hipo…. Se quedo alli parada con los ojos muy abiertos, no se movio para nada, en su mente pasaron tantas cosas, no sabia si llorar o correr hacia sus brazos, no sabia que hacer, pero algo que si sabia era que sentia lo mismo que sintio al verlo por primera vez…; Hipo se quedo alli parado, sabia que Merida estaba sorprendida por su regreso, no penso en nada, solo miro su rostro, tan bello como lo recordaba y puede que hasta mas, pero no se compara con lo que sintio en su corazon, sentia que se aceleraba mas y mas, abrio bien sus ojos y avanzo lentamente, Merida seguia parada alli, mirandolo profundamente, hasta que estaban frente a frente.

Merida-dijo Hipo aun con su misma reaccion pero con una voz tierna.

Hipo-dijo Merida aun con su misma reaccion pero con una voz tierna.

Merida sintio algo malo en su corazon, ella solo lo tomo de la mano fuertemente y lo tomo guiandolo a su habitacion encerrandose con llave para que nadie pudiera verlos o escucharlos. En su habitacion fue donde todo comenzo. Merida se puso enfrente de el y derramo una lagrima.

Por que me hiciste esto Hipo?-dijo Merida con voz baja, entrecortada, solo miraba hacia abajo derramando lagrimas.

Merida, por favor no me odies-dijo Hipo con lagrimas en los ojos tomando la cara de Merida.

Merida solo quito la mano de Hipo de su mejilla.

Yo pense que si me querias-dijo Merida aun con la mirada baja.

Claro que te quiero, TE AMO!, acaso no leiste todas mis cartas?-dijo Hipo sin poder soportarlo, derramo lagrimas.

Llore todos los dias, cada dia, hasta hoy por ti, y nunca pudiste contestarme?-dijo Hipo tratando de hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

Y despues de lo que hiciste querias que hiciera eso?-dijo Merida mirandolo por fin con una mirada muy tierna pero muy triste.

Hipo solo se puso a pensar, si, es cierto, lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, pero no es como si el hubiera querido.

Y tu crees que yo quize que eso pasara?-dijo Hipo ya un poco molesto.

Entonces por que no hiciste nada para impedirlo?-dijo Merida molesta.

Si lo hice, tal vez viste lo peor, pero jamas pudiste ver como reaccione-dijo Hipo molesto.

Respondiste al beso, asi fue como reaccionaste-dijo Merida gritando levemente.

Hipo penso, bueno si, si… rayos! Por que Merida siempre tenia la razon? Penso Hipo.

Hipo solo pudo cambiar su cara a una expresion de tristeza, solo queria estar con ella, pudo mirar en los ojos de Merida dolor, un dolor que se prolongo dias, semanas y meses; Merida noto la tristeza de Hipo, bueno, si, tal vez no fue su culpa, solo penso rapidamente las cosas, guardo rencor en su corazon, se cerro… asi como habia dicho la bruja, no podia creerlo, rompio el corazon de la persona que mas amaba cuando se esforzaba tanto por ella.

Merida, solo quiero que me perdones, y que sepas que jamas deje de pensar en ti ni un solo dia-dijo Hipo tomando la mano de Merida fuertemente, lo dijo con la mirada mas tierna y sincera.

Merida no dijo nada, si es cierto, todo lo que dice es cierto penso ella, ella solo pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos, Hipo jamas mentiria y menos si era sobre algo que a ella le doliera; Merida tomo el rostro de Hipo y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso profundo y largo, se abrazaron fuertemente, sentian los labios calidos como si hubiera sido el primer beso, aunque claramente lo era, habia pasado un ano sin sentir que alguien la amaba, o sentir que alguien la amaba demasiado como para hacer locuras por ella, no fue instinto, fue amor.


	16. Volverse a enamorar (II Parte)

Hipo y Merida se separaron lentamente, aun tomados de sus brazos sosteniendo el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos; ellos debian estar juntos, son el uno para el otro-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Te amo-dijeron Hipo y Merida al mismo tiempo con unos ojos tiernos y una calida sonrisa y se abrazaron de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk:

Estoico estaba sentado en la mesa aun esperando a Hipo y a Chimuelo, por que tardaban tanto? la tormenta fue una pequena llovizna. Estoico salio de su casa y se dio una vuelta por la isla preguntando si habian visto a Hipo, todos le decian que lo habian visto salir volando pero nada mas, se acerco a la ''Academia de Dragones'' y vio que todos estaban ahi exepto su hijo, pregunto lo mismo, y claro, no sabian; Estoico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tal vez tuvieron un percance pero algo en el sabia que no era eso, sabia que Hipo habia desobedecia, quien sabe a donde se habria ido, la ira de Estoico se hacia mas grande al pensar que su hijo, el cual habia estado tan bien, habia desobedecido de nuevo.

No lo penso, el no iba ir a buscarlo, pero cuando volviera, le iba a esperar el peor castigo del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Merida, en cambio, estaban compartiendo abrazos y besos apasionados hasta que Hipo se pregunto algo que lo incomodo un momento, que habia hecho con sus cartas?.

Merida?-dijo Hipo con mucha tranquilidad pero habia una angustia en sus ojos.

Si?-dijo Merida tiernamente, pero al ver la angustia en los ojos de Hipo, su cara paso de una sonrisa a una de preocupacion.

Leiste mis cartas?-dijo Hipo mirandola a los ojos preocupado y de tristeza.

Claro que si! Pero porque jamas viniste-dijo Merida un poco alterada.

La verdad es que nisiquiera podia salir, solo, y se supone que estoy pescando ahora, pero nunca vine porque tenia miedo de que algo te pasara-dijo Hipo con una tristeza en su cara.

Merida tenia una mirada tierna en ese momento pero se ternurizo mas al saber que su Hipo se preocupo tanto.

Pero ya estamos juntos-dijo Merida tiernamente tomandole la barbilla para darle un beso.

Hipo sonrio ante lo que habia dicho Merida, era cierto, pero tenia que volver y aparte conseguir pescado, el sabia que tenia que volver y ante eso se entristecio.

Ya tengo que volver-dijo Hipo tomandole las manos a Merida fuertemente.

Tan pronto?-dijo Merida muy triste.

Voy a volver, lo sabes-dijo Hipo dandole un abrazo muy fuerte, dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Lo se-dijo Merida apretando muy fuerte pero con una sonrisa, jamas se habia sentido tan completa.

Te amo-dijo Hipo tomandole la barbilla y dandole un beso.

Yo tambien te amo-dijo Merida devolviendole el beso.

Hipo salio de la habitacion y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Chimuelo, tenian que volver y rapido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas horas mas, Estoico de verdad estaba molesto, no podia soportar la idea de que Hipo lo decepcionara de nuevo, aunque bueno, el preferia estar equivocado en ese sentido que a tener la razon; Hipo y Chimuelo recogieron bastante pescado en el camino y al llegar a Berk lo llevaron cargando hacia su casa y en ese transcurso, Hipo pensaba en un plan, pero siempre se le ocurrio una idea.

Llegaron a casa y vieron a Estoico que estaba enojado; oh oh, estoy en problemas penso Hipo.

HIPO! DONDE ESTABAS?-grito Estoico fuertemente.

Recogiendo pescado, Chimuelo comio mas cuando llegamos a recogerlo-dijo Hipo seguro de si mismo, pero eso si, dio una sonrisa un poco falsa.

Estoico quizo creerle a su hijo y no pensar en su orgullo, y eso hizo.

Lo siento Hipo, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a fallar, lo siento mucho-dijo Estoico dando una pequena sonrisa a su hijo.

Hipo se sintio sensible ante eso, su padre se esforzaba por creer en el.

Hipo solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto dejando a Chimuelo que comiera la gran cantidad de pescado que le dio.

Hipo al llegar a su cuarto, se sintio mal porque sabia que su padre se esforzaba en confiar en el, pero Merida era con la que queria estar, no con nadie mas, si su padre le diera una oportunidad mas, tal vez si veria lo bueno de los escoceces, y siempre es preferible tener un amigo que a un enemigo. Pero dio igual, en ese momento se sentia en las nubes; se tocaba el rostro y le recordaba las caricias de Merida, se tocaba los labios y le recordaban a esos besos calidos, no los habia sentido en tanto tiempo, solo queria tenerla su lado de nuevo, poder abrazarla todo el tiempo y besarla sin cesar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida estaba caminando sin rumbo por todos los pasillos, tenia una mirada como si estuviera adormilada, se abrazaba a si misma y tenia una sonrisa muy grande en la cara, solo pensaba en lo feliz que la hacia Hipo, solo que, el secreto no iba a durar mucho, bueno, dudaba de que fuera un secreto que entre ellos habia algo mas, le preocupaba el hecho de que no pudieran estar juntos, pero la motivaba las promesas de Hipo, no importa cuanto le tomara, ella sabia que las cumpliria. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, podia sentir todavia los brazos y sus labios juntos como si fuera la primera vez, la sensacion era maravillosa y queria sentirla todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elinor miro a su hija muy rara, estaba realmente contenta, no supo por que, aunque se dio cuenta que hoy desperto muy feliz pero se le cruzo por la mente que alguien pudo venir a visitarla, lo que le hizo poner una mirada picara, aunque bueno, ya hace un ano que no venia, pero no se hacia ilusiones, estaba contenta de ver a Merida tan feliz como antes.


	17. Ya lo saben

En Berk:

Hipo dormia tan pacificamente, hace bastante que no dormia tan feliz y tan profundo, era tan tranquilo; Estoico se desperto temprano ese dia, aunque Hipo habia actuado raro ayer , creyo que solo era porque ya podia estar solo un rato, todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas; Estoico entro a la habitacion de Hipo, lo iba a despertar para que lo ayudara con algunas tareas, pero vio como Hipo, al fin!, habia dormido sin tener que levantarse en medio de la noche, se le notaba una pequena sonrisa en el rostro, Estoico solo miro la escena ante sus ojos y vaya que se sentia muy alegre por su hijo, lo miro un momento y pudo notar su pequeno cuaderno secreto, el sabia que nadie podia mirar lo que Hipo tenia alli, pero claro, Hipo y Estoico tenian varias cosas en comun como ser tercos como jabalis, pero algo tambien que nadie habia notado era la curiosidad; Estoico dio pasos ligeros hasta el lugar donde estaba el cuaderno, lo tomo y salio rapidamente del cuarto de Hipo, esperando no despertarlo.

Estoico se dirigio abajo a solo ver un poco que era tanto que ocultaba Hipo, la imaginacion de Estoico no era mucha, la verdad no se imaginaba que podia haber alli, tal vez eran nuevos proyectos o quien sabe, lo que pasa por la mente de Hipo es infinito.

Haber Hipo, que ocultas?-dijo Estoico con una risita.

Estoico abrio el cuaderno y claro como lo habia imaginado, tenia bastantes proyectos como armas nuevas, escudos, etc. y hasta planos de la cola de Chimuelo, siguio hojeando y claro mas proyectos pero llego casi al final de las ultimas hojas y vio varios dibujos de una chica, una chica peliroja de ojos enormes azules y piel muy palida y si era muy bella, solo que, quien era esa chica, la tenia en varias posiciones, riendo, durmiendo, etc. pero lo que mas le impresionaba eran los ojos de la chica, eran enserio enormes, algo en ellos le recordaba a alguien, pero a quien?, no sabia, pero sentia un aurora algo tierna pero fuerte, asi como la madre de Hipo; Estoico sonrio ante esto, Hipo estaba enamorado, muy enamorado para tenerla varias veces dibujada, con razon su plan no habia funcionado, por que jamas se lo habia dicho?.

Estoico termino de ver el pequeno cuaderno y subio a la habitacion de Hipo, dejo el pequeno cuaderno en su lugar y salio sin interrumpir el sueno de Hipo, Estoico sonreia ante la noticia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Escocia:

Los cuatro lideres de los clanes estaban en el gran salon, todos habian perdido la cabeza al pensar que la reina Elinor y el rey Fergus pensaban que su hija se habia enamorado de un vikingo, ellos no tenian batallas con ellos mas, pero por favor, un vikingo con una princesa, imposible. Los clanes Macintosh, McGuffin y Dingwall ya estaban mejor despues de saber que el chico jamas regreso, ellos habian alentado a sus hijos a que trataran de conquistar a la princesa, pero la reina Elinor y el rey Fergus no estaban de acuerdo con que intentaran enamorar a Merida sin siquiera ellos amarla.

No estoy de acuerdo-dijo Elinor con indignacion.

Pero mi senora, los clanes estaremos mas unidos si casa a su hija con alguno de nuestros hijos-dijo Macintosh tratando de convencer a los reyes.

Trataremos de que alguno gane su corazon-dijo McGuffin seriamente.

Yo no creo que puedan-dijo Fergus tratando de bromear, aunque si era cierto, ninguno de ellos podia tocar el corazon de Merida como lo hizo Hipo.

Dingwall solo estaba callado, tecnicamente su hijo gano el juego que la princesa impuso para ganar su mano, como rayos su hijo iba a ganar el corazon de la princesa si ella nisiquiera se les acercaba?.

Hemos dicho que no, un matrimonio arreglado no es la forma de mantener la paz entre los clanes-dijo Elinor desconcertada pero muy autoritaria.

Pero las relaciones son mas fuertes-dijo McGuffin.

No, eso no ayuda en nada-dijo Fergus molesto.

La conversacion acabo-dijo Elinor angustiada parandose de la mesa donde todos estaban sentados.

Pero, mi senora- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo parandose de sus asientos.

Elinor se dirigia a la habitacion de Merida, tal vez un rayo de esperanza podia salvarla de no tener que casarla con cualquiera de los lords.

Merida-dijo Elinor tocando la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Elinor toco de nuevo, pero de nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Elinor entro silenciosamente y ahi estaba su hija durmiendo profundamente, estaba sorprendida de que no habia despertado, aunque a veces, la encontraba llorando sin saber porque, pero ahora, ella dormia con una sonrisa feliz revolcandose en su cama, escuchando risas repentinas haciendola abrazar su almohada; Elinor sonreia con gusto de que su hija este teniendo un lindo sueno. Elinor entro un poco mas a contemplar la escena pero sobretodo a cerrar las cortinas de su ventana, para que el sol no la molestara, pero al voltear a ver a Merida pudo ver un pequeno cajon abierto donde pudo ver que habia algo alli, se acerco lentamente a mirar que era y para su sorpresa, eran cartas, Elinor tomo la primera que encontro y en vez de leer el texto, dirigio su mirada rapidamente hacia el remitente, solo pudo sonreir enormemente cuando pudo ver el nombre de Hipo y un te amo junto a su nombre, Elinor estaba emocionada, ella sabia que no podia ponerse de tan buen humor por nada, pero alli estaba, la prueba de que Merida estaba enamorada; Elinor dejo la carta en su lugar y se fue con pasos minuciosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk:

Estoico estaba de muy buen humor, todos le preguntaban que que pasaba y el solo respondia con un ''es una sorpresa'' hasta que su buen amigo Bocon se le acerco al ver a Estoico tan alegre.

Estoico! Por que tan alegre?-dijo Bocon con un tono alegre en su voz, pues el casi nunca veia tan feliz a su amigo.

Es Hipo-dijo Estoico tratando de que Bocon adivinara.

Te puso mas carne en tu sandwich?-dijo Bocon bromeando.

Jajaja no, el conocia una chica, es muy bella, la pinto en todo su cuaderno-dijo Estoico fascinado.

Ah, si? Y quien es la chica afortunada?-dijo Bocon coqueto.

No se su nombre, pero cuando Hipo despierte, le preguntare-dijo Estoico alegre.

Vaya, tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella-dijo Bocon alegre.

Yo pienso que ya esta con ella-dijo Estoico tan feliz por la idea.

Oye, pero que paso con Astrid?-dijo Bocon sorprendido de que bueno, no fuera Astrid la novia de Hipo.

Creo que al final no resulto bien-dijo Estoico con un poco de tristeza.

Pero bueno, tal vez la chica tenga algo muy especial-dijo Bocon volviendo a su alegria.

Eso espero-dijo Estoico feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo habia despertado tarde, por consecuente Chimuelo tambien.

Buenos dias amigo-dijo Hipo levantandose de la cama dirigiendose a Chimuelo para rascar su cabeza.

Chimuelo grunio como respuesta.

Listo para salir a volar?-dijo Hipo con una cara alegre.

Chimuelo salto por la habitacion dando como respuesta en si.

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban bajando por las escaleras y vieron a Estoico como estaba cortando lena para el fuego.

Buenos dias papa-dijo Hipo alegre.

Ya es tarde Hipo-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

Bueno, regreso despues-dijo Hipo corriendo hacia la puerta.

No tan rapido hijo, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Estoico.

Hay no, papa, otra vez?-dijo Hipo molesto poniendo una mano en su frente.

No es eso Hipo, es de otra cosa-dijo Estoico tranquilizando a Hipo.

Yo quiero hablar contigo acerca de la chica, la peliroja-dijo Estoico guinandole un ojo a Hipo.

Hipo se sonroja muchisisimo, pero se molesto tanto por que todos sabian que no podian tocar sus cosas sin su permiso.

Viste mi cuaderno?-grito Hipo molesto.

No te preocupes Hipo, no podias mantener el secreto cuanto tiempo-dijo Estoico riendo.

No estas molesto?-dijo Hipo con una cara de sorpreso.

Por que lo estaria? Es genial que salgas con alguien-dijo Estoico.

Ow, bien-dijo Hipo un poco sonrojado.

Y bien? No me vas a decir como es ella?-dijo Estoico riendo e ironico.

Hipo al saber que su padre queria conocer mas a fondo a Merida y no se habia molestado, no dudo en contarle cada detalle de como es la personalidad de Merida, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Bueno, ella es muy buena con el arco, exelente, a decir verdad-dijo Hipo nervioso y sonrojado.

El arco? Hipo eso es exelente! Ah de ser ruda, no?-dijo Estoico alegre.

Pues no, no es ruda, es muy valiente-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de Merida.

Estoico no pudo evitar reir, Hipo decia cosas acerca de Merida con confianza y delicadeza, estaba muy enamorado.

Bueno, espero y puedas presentarmela pronto, bien hecho hijo-dijo Estoico dandole un golpe en la espalda que hizo que Hipo perdiera la respiracion.

Si, bueno, eh, me tengo que ir-dijo Hipo corriendo a la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chimuelo, mi papa va a matar a Merida cuando sepa que es escocesa-dijo Hipo preocupado, el no tenia problemas con ella ni con su gente, pero su padre si.

Hipo solo podia estresarse todo el camino hasta que llego a Escocia.


	18. Tengo fe en ti

Mientras Hipo viajaba a Escocia rapidamente para ver a su amada Merida, tambien queria informarle acerca de lo que habia descubierto su padre; Hipo estaba asustado y nervioso, que tal si su padre mataba a Merida si se enteraba que era escocesa? Que pasaria si queria iniciar una guerra?. Todo pasaba por su mente en todo el camino que parecia eterno en comparacion con las otras veces que habia ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk:

Habia una reunion donde todos y cada uno de los aldeanos de Berk estaban reunidos, nadie sabia el motivo, el gran salon tenia susurros, se escuchaban voces preguntandose que tenia preparado Estoico, nadie sabia nada, hasta Gobber se rascaba la cabeza de no saber el por que Estoico hacia estas reuniones, todos estaban murmurando hasta que Estoico entro a la gran sala con una sonrisa pintada en su cara, todos se quedaron callados, habia una buena noticia?.

Todos sabemos que mi hijo Hipo, antes de ser lo que es hoy, jamas me hubiera imaginado que seria el primer vikingo en toda nuestra historia en hacer amistad con un dragon, el primero en ver una furia nocturna, como dije antes, lo hubiera atado un mastil y lanzado al mar por temor a la demencia (Estoico rie y los demas tambien). Pero sobre todo, jamas pense que Hipo, bueno, nunca pense que pasaria tan pronto, pero ahora, estoy muy seguro que mi hijo sera el mejor lider que jamas hayamos tenido, incluso mejor que yo, pero sobre todo, yo se que esta a solo un pie del matrimonio-dijo Estoico aplaudiendo y todos tambien. Todos estaban felices, pero ''POR THOR'' como y cuando paso todo esto? De la nada, Hipo tenia una novia.

Todos estaban celebrando que Hipo estuviera cortejando a alguien de verdad, todos sabian que no era Astrid, ya hubiera sido un hecho, pero todos sentian curiosidad, si no era Astrid, entonces quien?. Estaban impactados, pero fue totalmente una sorpresa para Patapez, Patan, Brutacio y Brutilda, que conocian mejor que nadie a Hipo, como no se pudieron dar cuenta? Jamas dio senales de ello, aunque bueno, a veces lo veian mas molesto desde el ano pasado, pero eso no les decia nada; sin embargo, la mas sorprendida era Astrid, ella habia pensado en un futuro, ella con Hipo a su lado, pero no, como era posible? Quien era esa? Desde cuando esta con Hipo? Como era ella?... era lo que mas le preocupaba, ella jamas pensaba en su fisico, pero claro, ella sabia que de todas, era las mas linda de Berk, era linda y fuerte, que mas queria Hipo?, ella no podia imaginarse a la novia de Hipo, acaso era mas linda? Quien sabe, solo era cuestion de tiempo para conocerla, si es que enrealidad de casaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Escocia.

Hipo de pronto ya estaba en Escocia, sabia que tenia que correr a avisarle a Merida lo sucedido, aunque claro, no era tan malo, ya que su padre nunca le dijo nada malo al respecto, de hecho, estaba contento, Hipo tambien, pero bueno, cuando de enemigos se trata, como escoceces con vikingos, bueno, las cosas tal vez no irian tan bien como el queria o tal vez si, pero su padre odiaba a los escoceces tanto, aunque su padre jamas tomo en cuenta que ellos lo acogieron cuando necesitaba; ese era un acto amable.

Hipo y Chimuelo corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron al castillo, buscaban a Merida desesperadamente, hasta que la vieron cepillando el pelaje de Angus muy alegre; Merida al sentir presencias que se acercaban a ella, solo volteo su mirada, y vio a Hipo y a Chimuelo corriendo como si hubieran sido atacados, Merida penso lo peor, que habia pasado?.

Hipo? Que te sucede?-dijo Merida preocupada.

Mi padre sabe que estamos juntos-dijo Hipo tratando de recobrar la respiracion.

Merida solo se le quedo viendo, como rayos habia descubierto que estaban juntos?.

Y como reacciono?-pregunto Merida mas preocupada que antes.

Muy bien, pero no sabe que eres, tu sabes, de aqui-dijo Hipo tomando los hombros de Merida fuertemente.

Merida tomo las manos de Hipo y lo empezo a calmar.

HIPO! pero? Como se dio cuenta?-dijo Merida alarmada.

Debio haber entrado a mi habitacion, tengo, bueno, no importa-dijo Hipo sonrojado al saber que era lo que tenia en su cuaderno secreto.

Ah no, ahora me dices que tenias ahi-dijo Merida seriamente.

Bueno, tu rostro, lo dibuje varias veces-dijo Hipo muy sonrojado.

Ow (suspiro de ternura) que lindo-dijo Merida tomando su menton para darle un beso en los labios.

Hipo se derritio ante ese beso, pero ahora era mas importante arreglar lo de su padre, y si reaccionaba mal? Era la mayor preocupacion de los dos.

Y que vamos a hacer entonces?-pregunto Merida un poco triste, ella sabia que los dos querian estar juntos, pero como?.

No lo se, pero por ahora, no podre verte hasta saber como decirselo a mi padre-dijo Hipo muy triste abrazando fuertemente a Merida.

Merida queria llorar, hace poco que habian arreglado sus problemas, habian esperado durante todo un ano, pero, era preferible esperar un poco mas si lo que querian eran estar juntos para siempre.

Comprendo-dijo Merida suspirando.

Hipo la miro a los ojos y pudo ver la tristeza que se formaba en sus ojos, no queria dejarla, despues de todo este tiempo de espera, habria que esperar un poco mas. Hipo tomo suavemente la mejilla de Merida y le dio un beso tierno, largo, uno de esos besos que jamas olvidas.

Te amo-dijo Hipo mirandola a los ojos.

Y yo a ti-dijo Merida dandole una pequena sonrisa.

Volvere pronto, lo prometo-dijo Hipo dandole un beso en la mejilla y fuerte abrazo.

Lo se-dijo Merida respondiendo al abrazo, pero lo abrazo mucho mas fuerte.

Hipo solo se dio la vuelta y la miro un poco mas; Merida le dio una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa que le daba confianza, ella tenia fe en el. Hipo se sento arriba de Chimuelo y solo volaron hasta lo mas alto desapareciendo entre las nubes.

Merida dio un suspiro profundo, tan solo verlo unos segundos provocaban sensaciones hermosas dentro de ella, pero lo extranaba, pero tenia fe en el, ella sabia que jamas rompia una promesa y siguio cepillando a Angus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elinor miraba desde una ventana a lo lejos, pudo ver toda la escena, tenia la sonrisa mas grande que jamas haya hecho, se reia por si misma, todo era tan dulce, jamas hubiera imaginado a su hija mas enamorada de un joven. Ella sabia dentro de su corazon, que Hipo y Merida, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase iban a estar juntos, eran muy tercos, tenian un enorme corazon, no se veian fuertes por fuera pero por dentro eran las personas mas valientes, pero lo mas importante, era que una vela sin fin se prendio en ellos, un fuego que jamas se consumiria al pasar los siglos.


	19. Todo estaria bien

Ya era casi el anochecer, Hipo estaba triste durante el camino hacia Berk, el no sabia como darle solucion al gran problema de su padre con Merida, todo hubiera sido mas facil si su padre hubiera planeado una alianza, tal vez asi se evitarian problemas; su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, las soluciones realistas siempre llegaban a su cabeza, solamente que ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA se le ocurria ahora; sabia que Merida podia esperar por siempre por el y el por ella, pero esperar un largo tiempo no es una solucion.

Hipo seguia pensando en sus dias hasta que Chimuelo empezo a decender ya que el dragon sabia donde era su hogar, sabia que siempre al llegar a sus tierras, era momento de bajar, pero, todo estaba solitario y se podia escuchar sonidos de gente celebrando a lo lejos, en el gran salon. Hipo no pudo evitar la curiosidad asi que se dirigio al gran salon; daba pasos un poco lentos, pero cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas pudo notar que habia un gran festejo, de que se habra perdido?, hasta que silenciosamente (segun el) abrio la puerta con temor mientras Chimuelo se quedaba detras de su jinete, y apenas abrio la puerta y se vio la sombra de su figura, todos solo lo voltearon a ver, especialmente su padre, Bocon y sus amigos.

Derrepente, unos pocos segundos de haber notado su presencia. Todos gritaron fuertemente, exepto Astrid claro. Hipo se quedo impresionado como todos gritaron, estaban muy felices al parecer, el dio pasos hacia su padre y todos iban con el diciendo ''Buen trabajo Hipo'', ''Adios a la viejo, hola a lo nuevo'', ''Felicidades Hipo'', todos decian con una sonrisa en su cara y al parecer iban un poco borrachos. Hipo llego con su padre muy sorprendido, pero su padre estaba muy feliz, y aun con la presencia de Hipo siguieron festejando.

Papa, que- que esta pasando?-dijo Hipo demasiado sorprendido para poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Hijo, tu ya estas en la edad en la que una relacion, de pareja, se lleva al siguiente nivel-dijo Estoico con una cara muy contenta.

Eh-dijo Hipo con incredulidad, estaba demasiado sorprendido aun por lo que habia pasado.

Ah (suspiro)- Estoico se pone una mano en la cara con frustracion.

Matrimonio, Hipo-dijo Estoico feliz.

Matrimonio?-dijo Hipo mas relajado, el sabia que su futuro seria con Merida cueste lo que cueste, pero el no sabia si queria eso, ahora.

Hipo, tal vez ahora no pienses que estes listo, pero te dire que cuando sabes que es la persona correcta, es una perdida de tiempo la espera-dijo Estoico muy amable poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hipo.

Hipo penso en lo que le dijo su padre, sonrio muy con una sonrisa torcida que tenia la expresion de ''tienes razon'', penso en que con Merida lo tenia todo, todo lo que el buscaba y mas, era demasiado buena para el, pero luego penso ''Merida fue hecha precisamente para mi''.

Tienes razon-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Bueno, y cuando puedo conocerla?-dijo Estoico muy feliz.

Eh, no lo se-dijo Hipo sabiendo en como podia encubrir a Merida, el queria presentarsela, pero aunque no actuaba como una ''princesa normal'', su belleza y vestimenta la delataba.

Que te parece manana?-dijo Estoico.

Creo que si-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa fingida, su padre sospecharia si lo hacia esperar demasiado, aparte, era otra excusa para pasar tiempo con su ''novia'', pero como amaba mencionar a Merida, el y novia en solo una frase.

Esta decidido, al anochecer, haremos una fiesta, con tu novia-dijo Estoico frotandose las manos satisfecho.

Claro que si, yuju-dijo Hipo fingiendo, como pudo haber hecho eso? Como va a traerla aqui? Y si la reconocen?.

Pero, Hipo-dijo Estoico mirandolo preocupado, como con una cara curiosa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Eh, si?-dijo Hipo.

Nunca pregunte como se llamaba?-dijo Estoico muy amable.

Oh, Merida-dijo Hipo sintiendo que el corazon se le sale del pecho.

Y tiene muy hermoso nombre, que suerte tienes-dijo Estoico guinando un ojo.

Estoico se retiro de la vista de Hipo, adentrandose mas a la fiesta junto con su buen amigo Bocon. Hipo sonrio un momento, pero estaba preocupado, estaba poniendo a Merida en un grave peligro, como pudo ser tan tonto?. Todas esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza hasta que sintio un agarre muy fuerte en su brazo y sintio que lo arrastraban fuera del gran salon.

Hipo!-Astrid grito, estaban fuera del salon por lo que nadie podia oirlos.

Astrid! Por que hiciste eso?-dijo Hipo molesto safandose del agarre de Astrid.

Quien es esa con la que te vas a casar?-dijo Astrid muy enojada.

Dejala en paz-dijo Hipo con un brillo en los ojos de furia interna.

Es mejor en las armas? Acaso es mas bonita o que?-dijo Astrid gritando a los siete vientos.

Es exelente en todo lo que hace-dijo Hipo suavisandose un poco, el no solia gritar asi.

Astrid sintio que perdia, se sintio mal sabiendo que el no la queria a ella, queria a otra, pero dejo que su ira consumiera ese sentimiento.

Esto no se va a quedar asi, lo prometo-dijo Astrid alejandose de Hipo.

Hipo solo la pudo ver a lo lejos como se iba, el no solia lastimar a nadie, no era algo natural en el, tal vez podia desesperarse un poco pero su corazon era siempre tan sensible que no soportaba la idea de estar lastimando a alguien, pero por que debia el hacer lo que los demas querian? Por que el no podia ser feliz con sus decisiones? Por que hacer feliz a alguien que no te podra dar la misma felicidad?. Hipo estaba decidido, el habia encontrado el amor y no lo iba a dejar por nada ni por nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Escocia:

Fergus! Tu crees que Merida quisiera vivir aqui cuando se case o vivir en el lugar de donde viene su esposo?-dijo Elinor emocionada donde apuntaba muchas cosas en una lista.

Linda, que estas haciendo? Y por que preguntas todo eso?-dijo Fergus extranado por el comportamiento de Elinor.

Solo contesta-dijo Elinor con una calida sonrisa.

No lo se, que estas haciendo?-dijo Fergus con una mirada extrana tomando la lista de Elinor.

Cosas para boda?-dijo Fergus sorprendido.

Asi es-dijo Elinor tomando el trozo de papel contenta.

Pero, para que haces todo eso?-dijo Fergus.

Fergus, Hipo y Merida se estuvieron escribiendo cartas durante todo un ano, la vi con el esta manana-dijo Elinor muy emocionada.

Que!?-dijo Fergus cayendo al suelo por la noticia.

El es el elegido, estoy muy segura-dijo Elinor guinando un ojo.

Pero, como sabes que se van a casar?-dijo Fergus tratando de ser razonable.

No necesitas decir nada o escuchar algo, solo necesitas dos miradas compartidas para saber que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro-dijo Elinor con toda su ternura.

Entonces, quieres decir que Merida esta comprometida? Casi-dijo Fergus con una sonrisa.

SI!-dijo Elinor gritando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida habia estado pensando ese dia, tal vez a ella a veces se le hacia dificil expresar realmente lo que sentia, tenia el temor de que Hipo se olvidara de ella o se aburriera de ella; Merida nunca penso en las consecuencias de no expresar lo que sentia totalmente, cerrarse no era una opcion, en ese momento recordo la frase de la anciana, la recordo perfectamente y lo que habia causado en su vida.

Abre tu corazon-se dijo Merida a si misma.

Merida sonrio ante esto, y cada vez que pensaba en Hipo y abrirle su corazon, eran razones suficientes para ya no jamas tener miedo a expresarle su amor. Tal vez, solo tal vez penso, que podia hacerle sonreir a Hipo? Un regalo? Que tipo de regalo?, Merida penso, pero trato de pensar en como era el, que le gustaba, que no le gustaba, lo conocia y se le ocurrio.

Una carta? UNA CARTA!-grito Merida emocionada.

Pero, no es suficiente, debo hacer algo mas especial-dijo Merida un poco retraida y volvio a pensar, aparte de una carta, que le gustaria a Hipo?.

Un furia nocturna-dijo Merida emocionada.

Un collar donde este tallado un furia nocturna-grito Merida contenta.

Merida apenas se le ocurrio la idea, se sento en su pequeno escritorio, tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma y solo asi, las palabras que jamas penso que tendria el valor de decir, las empezo a escribir:

Querido Hipo:

Ya hace un ano que te conozco, te conoci de forma repentina, llege a ti sin saber que te iba a encontrar, pienso que nuestros destinos estan entrelazados como una tela, no se como llege a ti, solo alguien me dijo antes de conocerte que abriera mi corazon y mi destino cambiaria a lo que jamas pense que tendria, pero llegaste tu, la persona con el corazon y la mirada mas inocente, pero dentro de eso, el mas valiente de todos; la primera vez, te mire, y me enamore de ti, fue pasando el tiempo y mi amor por ti crecio, y hoy, sigue creciendo, pero tengo miedo de que algun dia me abandones, que pierdas el amor tan profundo que me tienes y se desvanesca poco a poco, siendo yo solo un recuerdo, no te expreso mi amor en su totalidad, por la misma razon de que tengo miedo, pero me doy cuenta que el miedo lo perdi desde hace mucho tiempo, eres lo mas amo y mas anhelo, solo te puedo decir que te amo y te amo y te amo con todas mis fuerzas, jamas pense en conocer a alguien que tuviera todo lo que tienes tu, lo tienes todo Hipo, me has dado todo lo que necesitaba, lo que mas queria siempre fuiste tu, tu amor incondicional me ha dado las fuerzas de esperarte impaciente todas las mananas, de anhelarte por las tardes y demostrarte mi amor por las noches. No tengo miedo de darte todo mi amor, no tengo mas miedo a que me olvides, no tengo miedo a que me dejes pero sobre todo, no tengo miedo a que me dejes de amar, esa llama que una vez se prendio, jamas se podra extingir.

Te ame antes, te amo ahora y te amare por siempre, Merida.

Merida se sentia orgullosa de su carta, jamas se habia expresado de tal forma, siempre se revelo, pero expresar sus sentimientos hacia alguien era otra cosa, sentia una opresion fuerte en el pecho, su corazon se le salia, ella jamas volveria a cerrar su corazon por nada en el mundo, no mientras Hipo estuviera con ella, que siempre seria asi, lo sentia en su corazon.


	20. De camino a Berk

Hipo habia dormido un poco alterado, tenia que planear cada detalle antes de que Merida viniera aqui, a Berk, ella siempre quizo venir aqui, pero eran enemigos, su padre no sabia quien era ella en realidad, la preocupacion invadio su mente, nada podia salir mal, sino de otra forma tal vez moririan esperando el uno al otro o moririan en una batalla, la verdad, ninguna de las dos sonaba algo bueno para ellos, pero si Hipo tenia que morir por Merida para protegerla, sin ninguna duda, lo haria.

Hipo desperto de madrugada, el despertaba temprano, pero todavia estaba oscuro cuando desperto.

Chimuelo-dijo Hipo acariciando su cabeza.

Chimuelo solo le gruno y puso su cola en su cabeza tapandola para que no lo viera.

Chimuelo, despierta!-dijo Hipo tratando de moverlo.

Chimuelo solo se volteo completamente para que no siguiera molestando, Chimuelo queria a Hipo, pero vamos amigo, intento dormir.

Hipo solo rodo los ojos, necesitaba de Chimuelo, tenia que ir a Escocia pronto, y penso: ''A Chimuelo le encanta Merida'', sonrio ante ese pensamiento, le vino una idea.

Merida-dijo Hipo susurrando el nombre de su amada en la oreja de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo solo al escuchar el nombre de la humana, desperto agitadamente brincando por todo el cuarto.

Ja, te tengo-dijo Hipo tomandolo de la cabeza para prepararlo para ir a volar.

Chimuelo solo gruno de disgusto, amigo por favor, es enserio? Penso Chimuelo, pero no le quedaba de otra, aunque bueno iban a ir a volar y sabia que iban a ver a Merida, bueno, tal vez no este tan mal, siguio pensando.

Chimuelo, necesito que me lleves a Escocia y pronto-dijo Hipo mirando a los ojos de su dragon, con confianza.

Chimuelo veia preocupacion en los ojos de Hipo, que pasaba entre los dos?, solo era un secreto de ambos.

Chimuelo asintio de felicidad.

Gracias amigo-dijo Hipo rascandole la cabeza.

Hipo empezo a preparar a Chimuelo, sentia preocupacion pero alivio en ese momento, tal vez si conoce a Merida antes de que sepa quien es, pueda que piense que no son malos como piensa, que son como los dragones, atacan si los atacan, es algo natural, los vikingos tambien lo hacian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida habia podido dormir muy tranquila, aunque extranara a Hipo con todo su corazon, ella sabia que el hacia lo posible por cumplir todas sus promesas; ella no dudaba de sus sentimientos, ni de los sentimientos de Hipo, pero todas las noches pensaba: ''Y si jamas vuelve? Y si le pasa algo y yo jamas e entero?, esos sentimientos hacian que sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas y su corazon diera un vuelco, ella queria ser la persona que lo cuidara, bueno, aparte de Chimuelo, pero queria ser su apoyo incondicional, la que le diera lo que le hiciera falta, y saber que Hipo algun dia tal vez le pasaba algo y ella no sabria, era lo que mas le preocupaba. Sin embargo, Merida seguia pensando en que una carta tal vez no era suficiente o no era lo mejor que sabia que podia darle, pero bueno, para ser de ella es una sorpresa gigantesca, algo que jamas creyo que haria, habia empezado bien, pero siempre quieres dar mas cuando se trata de amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo ya estaba en Escocia, habia recorrido un largo viaje, era cansado ir y venir, pero cada segundo valia la pena, no dejo de pensar en su plan de como iba a presentar a Merida con su padre, sabia que su padre jamas se hubiera quedado callado con la noticia de que tiene una novia tan bella como Merida, pero vamos, fue todo tan repentino, nisiquiera habian arreglado el problema de la guerra entre vikingos y escoceces.

Hipo en todo su viaje penso, no fue eterno el viaje por todas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el castillo.

Vamos amigo, acercate a la ventana de Merida-dijo Hipo con toda confianza a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo solo gruno asintiendo.

Los dos se acercaron a la ventana de Merida lentamente, observaron si estaba alli o si estaba levantada, pero no, la vieron profundamente dormida en su cama con una sonrisa en su cara; Hipo al observar la tierna escena no quizo despertar a Merida, se veia tan tierna dormida, habia tanta paz reflejada en su rostro que era inevitable dejar de mirarla, pero desgraciadamente uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer; Hipo toco lentamente la ventana, provoco que Merida se moviera un poco de su cama, de nuevo toco la ventana un poco mas fuerte tratando de que ahora si se despertara, Merida solo abrio repentinamente los ojos y miro hacia su ventana; alli estaba, su Hipo con su sonrisa tan linda.

Merida sonrio alegremente y se levanto de un salto de su cama y se acerco a la ventana para abrirla.

Merida-dijo Hipo abrazandola.

Hipo, que haces aqui tan temprano?-dijo Merida emocionada, pero era raro que Hipo estuviera alli a esas horas.

Es que yo-dijo Hipo queriendo tratar de explicar, pero no sabia como, era mucha presion hacer eso cuando sabian que eran enemigos.

Que pasa?-dijo Merida tiernamente tomando su menton haciendolo mirar a sus ojos.

Hipo sonrio ante su accion y tomo el valor para decirle lo que pasaba.

Mi padre quiere conocerte-dijo Hipo sin saber que cara poner.

Eso ya me lo habias dicho-dijo Merida riendose un poco pero sin dejar de mirarlo y de tocar su mejilla.

Pero, quiere que vayas hoy-dijo Hipo con una cara de sufrimiento, la arriesgaba a mucho, pero era mejor que prolongar la espera.

Merida solo bajo la mirada un poco, era peligroso, como iba a presentarse ante toda una tribu de vikingos que la odian?.

Merida, prometo cuidarte a cada momento, tal vez asi podamos estar juntos-dijo Hipo tomandola de la cintura y tirando de ella hacia el, sabia que estaba preocupada, el tambien, pero era una manera de unir sus mundos tan diferentes.

Merida lo miro, el cumplia siempre sus promesas, por que ahora tenia que desconfiar?.

Esta bien-dijo Merida dandole un pequeno beso en la mejilla.

Hipo puso su cara de felicidad mas grande y abrazo a Merida fuertemente, los dos estaban muy abrazados e iban a darse un beso en los labios hasta que Chimuelo interrumpio gruniendo.

Chimuelo-dijo Hipo con mala cara.

Hola Chimuelo-dijo Merida rascandole la cabeza tiernamente.

Chimuelo lamio a Merida de felicidad y se quedo junto a ella.

Que bien, mi novia quiere mas a mi dragon-dijo Hipo rodando los ojos.

Chimuelo grunion de felicidad ante lo que dijo Hipo.

Claro que no Hipo, quiero a Chimuelo, pero a ti te amo-dijo Merida dandole un pequeno beso en los labios.

Hipo le devolvio el beso con ternura y la abrazo, Hipo quedo mirando a Chimuelo que le puso una cara de enojado e Hipo solo pudo sonreir ante eso.

Entonces, supongo que quieres que me prepare ya, no?-dijo Merida.

Bueno, asi llegaremos antes a Berk-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

Merida asintio ante eso, tenia razon, quien sabe hasta donde estaba la tribu de Hipo, ella solo abrio su armario y claro, tenia buena ropa, pero aun asi era muy princesa, nadie le creeria que es una vikinga.

Merida, creo que tu ropa no va a funcionar-dijo Hipo con preocupacion.

Entonces, que hacemos?-dijo Merida un poco angustiada, no tenia nada mas.

Hipo se quedo pensando, y se le ocurrio una idea, tal vez se iba a sentir algo pervertido pero, bueno, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, y no tenian tiempo ni espacio para ir hasta Berk y conseguirle ropa exactamente vikinga a Merida.

Tienes algo con que cortar, hilo y aguja?-pregunto Hipo picaramente, sabia que tenia que hacer.

Merida se asusto con la cara que puso Hipo, sus ideas eran buenas, pero a veces le daban miedo.

Merida asintio y saco hilos y una aguja y su espada, quien sabe en que estaria pensando Hipo. Hipo empezo a sacar la ropa de Merida y mirarla a ver que podia hacer para que se viera, bueno, para que se viera no como una ''princesa'', que se viera un poco menos formal. Saco un corset negro que tenia tela brillante y tela mate, esto puede funcionar penso, empezo a descocer los bordados plateados celtas que tenia la ropa y empezo a remendar unos tirantes gruesos negros para hacer un top, despues saco una falda negra que era completamente larga, pero era demasiado formal, la rasgo de un lado, para que quedara un poco mas larga de un lado que del otro, y por ultimo, saco un abrigo delgado negro que era un tipo saco, que se abrochaba en el medio y tenia bordados rojos con dorado, no tuvo que hacer nada, tal vez con esto pueda convencer a alguien.

Bien, tal vez esto funcione-dijo Hipo dandole la ropa que transformo.

Merida la tomo e Hipo se le quedo viendo.

No vas a salir?-dijo Merida picaramente.

Por que?-dijo Hipo sonriendo, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Bueno, me tengo que cambiar-dijo Merida riendose.

Cierto!-dijo Hipo sonrojado saliendo de su habitacion.

Merida solo lo vio alejarse, ya la habia visto sin nada (lo que hizo sonrojarse) pero aun asi el la respetaba y no era tiempo para estar demasiado amorosos.

Hipo en cambio estaba esperando fuera del cuarto de Merida con Chimuelo, rezaba por que funcionara lo que habia hecho, sino, hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo rasgar y cocer, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriendose lo sorprendio.

Y bien?-dijo Merida mostrandole el atuendo, le quedaba exelente, su corset ajustado tenia las cintas enfrente por lo que se podian apreciar los nudos del corset, las tablas de su corset tenian una secuencia, una tabla con tela brillante y despues la tela mate y asi sucesivamente y no se apreciaba solo un tipo de tela. La falda era casi ajustada pero se soltaba un poco cayendo hacia abajo, le quedaba de un lado de su pierna mas larga y se iba haciendo las corta cada vez que subia hasta sus caderas, dejando ver casi por complete la hermosa piel de las piernas de Merida. Se puso el abrigo ajustado y lo cerro un poco, por lo que todavia podias apreciar el corset, se puso unas botas negras ajustadas no tan largas pero tampoco tan cortas, tambien se puso unos guantes de cuero que hacian juego con todo el atuendo, pero los guantes dejaban ver sus dedos. Por ultimo se recogio el cabello en una cola de caballo, su mechon mas grueso lo dejo caer en su frente

Hipo solo se le quedo viendo impresionado, sus ojos brillaban, antes era hermosa, pero ahora era impresionante el cambio que pasaba por sus ojos; tenia abierta la boco un poco.

Hipo?-dijo Merida preocupada.

Eh?-dijo Hipo volviendo a la realidad.

Contesta-dijo Merida preocupada.

Lo siento, pero te vez increible-dijo Hipo aun con la boca abierta.

Merida solo rio ante su reaccion, le cerro la boca porque ya estaba babeando.

Bueno, voy a escribirles una carta a mis padres para irnos-dijo Merida.

Te espero-dijo Hipo sonriendole.

Merida se acerco a su escritorio, recordo la carta que tenia para Hipo, pero ella queria darsela en un momento mas romantico, tal vez cuando esten completamente solos, por lo que se la guardo en su abrigo. Tomo una hoja de papel y empezo a escribir:

Mama y Papa:

Voy a salir con Hipo unos dias, espero y no les moleste, regresare pronto, el me cuidara y lo saben. No se preocupen.

Los quiero, Merida.

Listo-dijo Merida sonriente.

Vamonos-dijo Hipo tomandole la mano.

Salieron del castillo e Hipo ayudo a subir a Merida, el subio al ultimo y se puso su casco.

Agarrate fuerte-dijo Hipo.

Merida asintio y tomo la cintura de Hipo y lo apreto fuertemente.


	21. Promesas

**La verdad no se si algunos entendieron el vestuario de Merida, asi que pronto subire el dibujo para que vean como es en realidad.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Elinor penso que habia despertado primero que todos, bueno, siempre se despertaba primero. Se vistio y se dirigio a la habitacion de sus hijos para mirarlos y darles sus lecciones; ellos estaba profundamente dormidos, para su suerte no habian despertado a hacer sus travesuras comunes a Moddie, despues fue a la habitacion de Merida, lo que la sorprendio era que su cuarto estaba normal, que alguien durmio alli, pero sin embargo, su hija no estaba ahi, penso que habia ido a pasear con Angus como de costumbre, pero un pedazo de papel en su escritorio llamo su atencion y ella ya se lo esperaba, Merida se fue con Hipo y no regresara en algunos dias, aunque fuera inapropiado irse asi como asi, ella respetaba que estaba enamorada y pasar tiempo juntos despues de no verse en tanto tiempo es normal, sonrio despues de leer la carta.

Ah (suspiro) pero que muchacha-dijo Elinor suspirando felizmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Merida estaban cerca de Berk, en todo el camino estaban practicando un poco sobre que le dirian a Estoico, el padre de Hipo, para ella iba ser facil, jamas actuo como una princesa, siempre fue ella misma, pero debia admitir que si tenia un poco de miedo, quien sabe que pensaria de ella cuando la viera o la conociera.

Cuanto nos falta?-dijo Merida poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hipo, ya estaban cansados y apenas amanecia.

Muy poco-dijo Hipo sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa la tapaba su casco.

Ya puedo sentir el frio-dijo Merida un poco temblorosa.

Esto no es nada, tal vez sienta que moriras de frio cuando llegemos-dijo Hipo un poco preocupado, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas.

Me dejarias morirme de frio?-dijo Merida asustada por lo dicho anteriormente.

Claro que no-dijo Hipo como si fuera una disculpa.

Merida solo lo abrazo mas fuerte ante su respuesta.

Deberiamos seguir practicando, primero, de donde vienes?-dijo Hipo haciendole preguntas que eran muy posibles que Estoico preguntaria.

De una isla lejana de Berk-dijo Merida con seguridad.

Muy bien, y donde nos conocimos?-dijo Hipo ansioso.

En el bosque mientras pescaba-dijo Merida aun muy segura.

Bien, nada tiene que salir mal, lo se-dijo Hipo feliz ante la seguridad que Merida transmitia al hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en Berk, Estoico siempre despertaba despues o antes que Hipo, a veces era indefinido, dependiendo de los planes del otro, hoy era un dia especial, esperaba que Hipo trajera a su novia para conocerla; el tomo su desayuno felizmente, el pensaba que Hipo seguia dormido, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia. Estoico salio de su casa con una sonrisa y suspirando, todos ya estaban despiertos haciendo sus tareas diarias, el se dirigia al gran salon a preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Hipo y su novia para que todo saliera tal cual como lo queria, hasta que su amigo Bocon se le acerco.

Estoico, ahora no te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?-pregunto Bocon en una broma.

Jaja, hoy es un dia muy especial Bocon, pero no tienes que decirle a nadie lo que planeo-dijo Estoico casi susurrando.

Ah, si? Que sucede?-dijo Bocon curioso.

Estoy planeando una fiesta de bienvenida para Hipo y su novia-dijo Estoico ansioso.

Se van a casar!?-pregunto Bocon gritando a los cuatro vientos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se que es la indicada, lo presiento-dijo Estoico suspirando.

Y que pasa si no lo es?-dijo Bocon un poco angustiado, era oficialmente su primera novia, tal vez nisiquiera estaban pensando en algo serio.

Lo es, se que a veces no comprendia a Hipo cuando me decia algo, pero lo vi en sus ojos, la adora, la tiene en todas partes-dijo Estoico orgulloso de su hijo.

Bueno, eso lo tengo que ver-dijo Bocon guinando un ojo.

No tienes que decirle esto a nadie, es una sorpresa, no queremos incomodarla-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

Cuenta con ello, a que hora llega la dama?-dijo Bocon ansioso.

No lo se, creo que para el anochecer ya debe estar aqui-dijo Estoico agarrandose las manos de felicidad.

Bien, entonces si queremos que salga bien, hay que ponernos en marcha-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

Ya lo creo, ahora ven y ayudame-dijo Estoico.

Estoico y Bocon mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas, todos notaban cierta ansiedad en ellos, quien sabe que tenian bajo la manga, a veces tenian noticias y nunca las compartian hasta que fuese el momento indicado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo ya sentia el frio intenso de Berk, ya estaba ansioso por llegar, Chimuelo tambien, era dificil ir y venir, siquiera no tendria que moverse mucho mientras Merida se quedaba aqui, Hipo sentia que Merida ya no apretaba su cintura, estaba preocupado por ella, hasa que volteo un poco la cabeza y estaba dormida apoyada en su espalda; Hipo sentia su agarre pero con mas debilidad, pobre de ella, lo que habian vivido en solo unas horas del amanecer.

Merida-dijo Hipo con ternura tratando de despertarla.

Si?-respondio Merida aun dormida.

Ya estamos aqui-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

Merida abrio poco a poco sus ojos hasta tenerlos bien abiertos y miro sobre el hombro de Hipo. Alli estaba, el lugar magico del que hablo tanto tiempo, una fantasia de humanos con dragones en una isla enmedio del mar congelado, era hermoso, pero era muy frio.

Te gusta?-pregunto Hipo sonrojado, pero lo bueno es que tenia el casco para esconder su sonrojez.

Que hermoso-dijo Merida sin casi poder decir nada, las palabras le salieron de milagro, pero seguia sorprendida.

Merida se percato de que iban a aterrizar en un monton de gente, pero ella todavia no estaba lista, ella queria estar a solas, con Hipo, no estaba lista para presentarse asi como asi.

Hipo, puedes aterrizar en un lugar mas alejado-pregunto Merida con timidez e inseguridad.

Me leiste la mente-dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo aterrizo en la parte del bosque donde lo habia conocido, donde habian tenido su primer encuentro.

Hipo bajo primero sin quitarse el casco; Merida seguia asombrada por el lugar, tenia un aura parecida a la de Escocia, pero aqui era diferente, era mas abierto, no habia tantos arboles y ramas por todo el lugar, era hermoso, jamas se habia imaginado un lugar asi, estar encerrada en su castillo en su mismo bosque la hizo reflexionar sobre cuantas maravillas existian fuera de casa.

Hipo la tomo de la cintura y la bajo delicadamente; Chimuelo se tiro al suelo lleno de hierba que le encantaban a los dragones.

Jeje-Merida rio ante la reaccion de Chimuelo con la hierba.

Extranaba la hierba-dijo Hipo sonriente.

Apenas llegamos y ya me encanta este lugar-dijo Merida pegando un pequeno brinco de felicidad.

Este lugar es especial para mi y Chimuelo-dijo Hipo orgulloso recordando su pasado.

Por que?-dijo Merida curiosa.

Aqui fue donde lo encontre y aqui era el lugar donde nos escondiamos antes de la paz con los dragones-dijo Hipo orgulloso de su historia.

Merida sentia la conexion y la historia del lugar, sonrio ante lo que dijo Hipo, ya se imaginaba como tenia que ir y venir con Chimuelo.

Sabes, siempre crei que conocia muchas cosas, pero estar aqui es casi nuevo para mi-dijo Merida suspirando.

Pero ya no lo es, y por cierto sabes que cumplo mis promesas-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

Ya lo se-dijo Merida mirandolo a los ojos tiernamente.

Merida tomo el caso de Hipo y lo deslizo hacia arriba dejando al descubierto el rostro sonrojado de Hipo; ella bajo el casco y tomo en sus manos las mejillas de Hipo y le dio un beso muy tierno y suave; Hipo tomo la cintura de Merida y la junto mas hacia el, ante eso, Merida puso su mano alrededor de su cuello y acaricio su cabello sin dejar de besarlo.

Gracias por cumplir tus promesas-dijo Merida separandose del beso, pero aun asi sus narices de tocaban.

Por ti, haria cualquier cosa-dijo Hipo tiernamente acariciando la cara de Merida suavemente y este le dio un beso repentino.

Estaban disfrutando el beso como si fuera el ultimo, hasta que Chimuelo interrumpio acurrucandose de lado de Merida.

Jeje-Merida se rio mientras besaba a Hipo y esta se separo hasta sentir las cosquillas de Chimuelo.

Que lindo dragon-dijo Merida rascandole la cabeza a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo, creo que voy a tener que pelear contigo por la atencion de Merida-dijo Hipo con una cara seria.

Chimuelo solo grunia ante la suave caricia de la mano de Merida, la humedad de sus manos lo relajaba.

Tu sabes que yo jamas dejaria de prestarte atencion Hipo-dijo Merida tiernamente mirando a Hipo pero sin dejar de acariciar a Chimuelo.

Lo se-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoico ya tenia todo preparado para la visita de Merida, el y Bocon todavia eran los unicos que sabian sobre su llegaba ese dia. Estoico estaba en su casa, su hijo no habia bajado aun, por lo que subio a su habitacion y encontro todo desordenado.

Vaya, Hipo es mas habil de lo que pense-dijo Estoico ironico, su hijo se fue y nisiquiera se dio cuenta.

Estoico!-grito Bocon entrando a la casa de Estoico.

Aqui arriba Bocon-grito Estoico.

Bocon subio las escaleras y vio la habitacion de Hipo desordenada.

Wow, se ve que estaba apurado-dijo Bocon sorprendido.

Si, lo se, debio haber ido muy temprano, pero ya deberia estar aqui-dijo Estoico preocupado.

Dejalo en paz, no nos hagamos ilusiones, han de estar en un nido del amor en este momento-dijo Bocon guinando un ojo.

Jaja tienes razon Bocon, Hipo ya no debe ser tan timido-dijo Estoico riendo.

Si, ya no es un bebe-dijo Bocon riendo.

Los dos bajaron a beber una cerveza mientras esperaban la noche para la celebracion, ya estaban ansiosos por la llegada de Merida, seria tan bonita como en los dibujos?.


	22. La presentacion

Era tarde, Hipo y Merida seguian en el lugar donde el y Chimuelo se habian conocido, habian hablado, jugado, recorrido un poco los bosques, pero era hora de irse, pronto caeria la noche y su padre no lo perdonaria si tardaba demasiado. Hipo estaba recargado en un roca y Merida estaba sentada en su regazo, ambos abrazados, dandose caricias y besos y Chimuelo, bueno, estaba por ahi.

Creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo Hipo que tenia apoyada la frente en la frente de Merida.

Creo que si-dijo Merida un poco preocupada.

Todo estara bien-dijo Hipo mientras le tomaba el rostro preparandola para darle un beso en los labios, pero Chimuelo interrumpio lamiendole la cara a Hipo.

Chimuelo, basta-dijo Hipo apartando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

Merida se rio ante eso y se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Hipo. Merida, Hipo y Chimuelo se fueron de ese lugar y se dirigian al pueblo, cada paso que daban los ponia mas nerviosos, cada paso los hacia estar mas cerca del show, el nerviosismo se acumulaba fuertemente, y si todo sale peor?, tendrian que intentarlo para averiguar.

Hipo y Merida ya estaban en lo que es Berk, todos estaban dentro de sus casas, era extrano, era tarde pero no demasiado como para que todos estuvieran en casa haciendo nada, pero bueno, un dia en Berk no es igual a otro, se acercaron a la casa Hipo, Chimuelo estaba feliz de que ya estaban en casa por fin, quien sabe porque los humanos se ponian tan nerviosos; sin embargo, en unos pocos segundos ya estaban parados enfrente de la puerta, respiraban fuertemente.

Hipo volteo hacia un lado para ver a Merida, su rostro lo decia todo, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabian como iba a reaccionar, y si no le creian? Era lo que mas le preocupaba, hacer esta guerra de ambos mundos algo peor. Hipo tomo la mano de Merida fuertemente, ante eso, Merida solo lo volteo a ver un poco nerviosa, pero el calor de Hipo siempre la hacia sentir mejor.

Lista?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Merida asintio con una pequena sonrisa en su cara.

Hipo abrio la puerta un poco y luego la abrio completamente, entro silenciosamente; Estoico estaba reforzando una espada, por lo que le daba la espalda a Hipo, pero este se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Papa?-dijo Hipo un poco nervioso.

Estoico volteo rapidamente sorprendido.

Hipo! por fin, pense que jamas vendrias,hijo -dijo Estoico con una sonrisa entre risas.

Hipo solo dio una sonrisa tonta por el nerviosismo.

Y bien? Donde esta la chica?-pregunto Estoico cruzandose de brazos con una sonrisa.

Lo que no se habia dado cuenta Hipo, era que Merida se safo de su agarre cuando abrio la puerta, pero estaban tan nerviosos que no lo sintieron.

Aqui esta-dijo Hipo orgulloso poniendo sus brazos apuntando hacia el lado.

Solo veo a Chimuelo-dijo Estoico extranado.

Hipo al escuchar eso, puso una cara de ''raro'' y volteo a su lado y efectivamente, Chimuelo era el que estaba a su lado.

Pero estaba aqui-dijo Hipo sin completar su frase hasta que sintio la presencia de Merida detras de el, ella estaba un poco agachada para que nadie la viera. Hipo puso unos ojos tiernos ante el nerviosismo de Merida, se volteo un poco y le tomo la mano con fuerza y asi se fue mostrando un poco mas a la luz, hasta que Estoico pudo verla completamente.

Estoico al ver a la chica le recordo a su esposa, aun no la conocia pero habia algo muy especial en ella, era muy hermosa, un cabello pelirojo como el fuego, una piel palida casi como nieve pero tan rosada como un calido dia en primavera pero lo que mas le sorprendio a Estoico eran sus ojos, eran los ojos mas azules y mas asombrosos que jamas haya visto, nisiquiera sabia si era posible que alguien tuviera unos ojos extremadamente azules, el azul de sus ojos opacaba el azul del mar; Estoico se quedo complacido por la novia de Hipo, jamas penso que pudiera encontrar a alguien asi.

Eh, mucho gusto-dijo Merida acercandole la mano temblorosamente al padre de Estoico.

Mucho gusto Merida, soy el padre de Hipo-dijo Estoico muy emocionado agitandole la mano a Merida pero con delicadeza.

Merida sonrio ante su reaccion, parecia contento con su presencia.

Los nervios de Hipo se controlaron ya que salio todo muy bien, su padre se habia quedado boquiabierta con la presencia de Merida, aunque era obvio, Merida era demasiado hermosa para pasar desprevenida.

Bueno, Merida, dejame te muestro tu habitacion-dijo Estoico agarrandose las manos por el nerviosismo.

Merida asintio y le tomo la mano a Hipo, y Chimuelo iba detras de ellos; Merida contemplaba la casa de Hipo, se sentia rara, jamas habia estado en un lugar como ese, era tan distinto a su hogar; mientras Merida veia todo de arriba abajo, Estoico volteo un poco su cabeza y se dirigio a Hipo, Hipo reacciono ante su mirada y solo le sonrio torpemente, Estoico le guino un ojo e Hipo solo pudo ponerse rojo y nervioso. Llegaron finalmente a una habitacion pequena que siempre habia tenido extra su casa, Estoico se habia tomado el tiempo de recoger y poner comoda la habitacion.

Bueno, aqui es, espero y te sientas como en casa-dijo Estoico muy orgulloso de su trabajo y de su hijo.

Claro que si, gracias-dijo Merida con una sonrisa agradable.

Merida entro en la habitacion mirandola de arriba y abajo con una sonrisa. Estoico retrocedio e Hipo estaba en el mismo lugar.

Es muy linda-dijo Estoico susurrandole en el oido a Hipo.

Hipo solo pudo sonrojarse ante lo que habia dicho su padre.

Bueno (Hipo entrando en la habitacion) que te parece?-dijo Hipo pasandose una mano por el cabello.

Es exelente-dijo Merida poniendo su arco en la cama.

Donde esta tu habitacion?-pregunto Merida curiosa.

Aqui justo a lado-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hipo?-dijo Merida con una mirada picara.

Si, Merida?-dijo Hipo acercandose mas a ella.

No me podrias ensenar a ''Academia de Dragones''?-dijo Merida muy emocionada.

Hipo rio ante la emocion de Merida.

Claro que si-dijo Hipo tomandole la mano.

Los dos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, sin percatarse de que Estoico estaba alli.

Esperen, a donde van?-dijo Estoico confundido.

Bueno, Merida queria ver la ''Academia de Dragones''-dijo Hipo normal.

Creo que eso puede esperar hasta manana, ahora quiero que los dos vayan al Gran Salon-dijo Estoico cruzandose de brazos pero sonriente.

Por que?-dijo Hipo confundido.

Solo haganlo-dijo Estoico abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran.

Aw (suspiro) esta bien-dijo Hipo.

Todos salieron de la casa de Hipo, Estoico iba enfrente e Hipo y Merida iban detras de el. Merida pudo notar que Hipo tenia algo en la cabeza, pero no se atrevio a preguntar.

Hey (Merida poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hipo) todo estara bien-dijo Merida con una calida sonrisa.

Me lo prometes?-dijo Hipo tomando la mano de Merida que estaba en su hombro.

Claro, que es lo peor que podria pasar?-dijo Merida bromeando.

Estoico volteo a mirarlos, los veia muy tiernos juntos, la verdad hacian demasiado buena pareja para ser cierto.

Bueno, entren-dijo Estoico agarrandose las manos.

Hipo y Merida intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y Estoico abrio la puerta adelantandose ante ellos.

Al entrar los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo a toda la tribu reuinada en el Gran Salon, todos se quedaron en silencio un segundo y despues todos alzaron sus vasos y empezaron a celebrar dando un grito entre todos de felicidad. Hipo y Merida se quedaron sonrojados ante la sorpresa y mas Merida, porque bueno, era demasiada gente que la miraba y no la conocia; mientras pasaban siguiendo a su padre, todos los ojos se posaron en Merida, se escuchaban susurros como: ''es muy bella'', ''son identicos juntos'' (este comentario la hizo sonrojarse) pero era verdad, ellos traian ropas parecidas, tenian cabello pelirojo solo que Merida lo tenia mas intenso, los dos eran muy buenos con la arma del ''arco'', se veian muy bien juntos ha decir verdad. El nerviosismo se hizo mas intense al ver que los ojos de los mas jovenes se posaban en ellos; Patan la veia con la boca hasta el suelo, Patapez reia y se emocionaba y daba pequenos saltos en su lugar, Brutacio y Brutilda solo se quedaron viendo el cabello pelirojo que tenia. Ellos no sabian a donde se dirigian hasta que vieron a Bocon.

Vaya, si que eres linda, mas hermosa en persona-dijo Bocon riendo ofreciendole la mano a Merida.

Cual es tu nombre?-dijo Bocon ansioso.

Merida-dijo Merida nerviosa, y solo le dio una sonrisa grande sin saber como reaccionar.

Y ella si tiene todos sus dientes-dijo Bocon de broma.

Dejala en paz Bocon, no la asustes-dijo Estoico dandole un codazo a Bocon.

No te preocupes, mira como se muere de risa-dijo Bocon apuntando a Merida que no dejaba de reir, debia admitirlo era gracioso.

Hipo estaba callado, pero la expresion de ternura en su cara lo decia todo, todos los vieron, estaba muy enamorado, y era algo muy notorio que no era dificil de notar. Todos los ojos que se habian posado en Merida, ahora estaban en Hipo cuando miraba a la chica, era una ternura que bueno, no era normal en Hipo, el jamas miro a nadie asi en su vida.

Todos estaban muy contentos con Merida, a Hipo y Merida se les quito el pudor y podian estar mas comodos rodeados de tanta gente pero sin avergonzarse, todos estaban encantados, ella era muy buena chica, no era ruda pero si era habil y valiente, tampoco tenia que parecer que era fuerte, ella sabia que era fuerte por dentro y por fuera y no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era hermosa, porque lo era. Pero, una persona que jamas pudo quitarle los ojos de encima era la mismisima Astrid, todos estaban con la boca abierta por ella, ella pensaba que no tenia tanto en especial, un cabello pelirojo y unos ojos azules no era para tanto, ademas no se veia ''fuerte'', ella no sabia como actuar, Hipo no la dejaba ni un momento sola, sus ojos estaban postrados en ella como si fuera un trofeo, hasta que vio la oportunidad, miro la escena donde Hipo le pedia algo a Merida, no sabia que, pero miro que Merida se alejo un poco, no fue hasta donde estaban los dragones, fue con Chimuelo para ser precisa y esa fue la oportunidad. Astrid solo se escabullo entre la gente, se acerco mas y mas cerca y tomo el brazo de Merida desprevenido, con su otra mano tapo su boca y salieron del Gran Salon. Merida no soporto esa horrible accion, y se safo bruscamente del brazo de Astrid.

Que? Que te sucede?-dijo Merida sin gritar demasiado, estaba muy molesta.

Tu aqui eres la del problema-dijo Astrid enojada.

Por que?-dijo Merida curiosa pero sin dejar de estar molesta.

Porque Hipo y yo estabamos juntos, hasta que tu, de no se donde llegaste-dijo Astrid perdiendo el control.

Tu crees que no lo sabia? Los vi juntos una vez-dijo Merida calmandose un poco.

Entonces por que sigues con el?-dijo Astrid.

Porque a diferencia de ti, yo lo amo-dijo Merida retrocediendo hacia atras para volver a entrar al Gran Salon.

Astrid se quedo sola afuera, contemplando la escena ante sus ojos, en su pensamiento solo pensaba: ''Esto no se va quedar asi''.

Merida entro al Gran Salon sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le molesto mucho lo que habia dicho Astrid, el problema es que se sentia peor cuando ella misma decia que los habia visto juntos, era algo insoportable. Miro a Hipo un segundo y el le intercambio la mirada, Merida se acerco poco a poco desvaneciendo la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro. Cuando llego con Hipo, Hipo tomo su mano.

Que pasa?-dijo Hipo preocupado.

Yo, yo quiero irme-dijo Merida volteando un poco la cabeza.

Estas cansada?-dijo Hipo tiernamente pero aun preocupado.

Un poco-dijo Merida tratando de mirarlo.

Esta bien, vamos a descansar-dijo Hipo tomando la parte de atras del cuello de Merida pegando su frente contra la de ella.

Merida solo dio una sonrisa rapida y los dos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a la casa de Hipo. Al llegar Hipo noto algo malo en Merida, estaba muy feliz y en un momento queria alejarse de todo, el queria saber que ocurria, pero sabiendo como es Merida, tal vez ahora no se lo diria, por lo que para ponerla de buen humor la tomo de su cintura desprevenida y la junto hacia el. Merida no se resistio ante su movimiento y no pudo evitar besarlo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Hipo.

Yo solo quiero verte feliz-dijo Hipo mirandola a los ojos tiernamente con una sonrisa.

Lo soy-dijo Merida con la misma expresion que Hipo.

Quieres ver algo?-dijo Hipo retrocediendo y tomandola de las manos.

Hipo solo la jalo y la llevo a su cuarto, el tenia una sorpresa que bueno, tal vez podria sorprender mucho a Merida, pero era algo que todos conocian exepto ella. Llegaron a su cuarto y Merida no sabia que mirar.

Querias mostrarme tu habitacion?-dijo Merida riendo.

No, queria mostrarte esto-dijo Hipo revolviendo sus cosas sacando un escudo de un furia nocturna.

Querias que viera un escudo?-dijo Merida ironica.

No, queria que vieras que hace este escudo, lo invente yo-dijo Hipo orgulloso de su aparato.

Y, bueno, que hace?-dijo Merida aun mas curiosa, ella sabia que Hipo tenia una imaginacion y creatividad increible, todo lo imposible lo hacia posible.

Bueno, tu tienes un arco con que disparar verdad?-dijo Hipo preparando un blanco en una pared.

Pues si, pero, no entiendo-dijo Merida sin poder terminar la frase y sin saber lo que pasaba.

Solo mira-dijo Hipo haciendola mirar.

Hipo derrepente preparo su escudo que podia convertirse en una especie de aparato que era para lanzar flechas, preparo una y disparo. Merida se quedo sorprendida con la creatividad de bueno, un escudo, jamas habia pensado que eso era posible, incluso para Hipo.

Y? que te parece?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Wow-dijo Merida sin saber que mas decir.

Te gusto?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Tu que crees?-dijo Merida ironica con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bueno, creo que deberiamos dormir-dijo Merida tallando un poco sus ojos.

Puedes dormir aqui, conmigo-dijo Hipo abrazandola fuertemente.

Estas seguro?-dijo Merida un poco preocupada, ya habian dormido juntos antes pero jamas sin que alguien lo supiera.

Claro que si-dijo Hipo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Esta bien-dijo Merida dandole un pequeno beso en los labios.

Hipo y Merida se recostaron en la cama acurrucados entre si, Merida estaba acostada en el pecho de Hipo e Hipo estaba recargado en la cabeza de Merida, los dos hablaron un poco mas antes de quedarse dormidos profundamente, con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente.


	23. Esto es Berk

**Lo siento por no haber subido este capitulo, he tenido mucha tarea y me enferme y no podia escribir comoda, pero a mi me gusto mucho este capitulo, espero y lo disfruten(:**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo lentamente abrio sus ojos, cerrandolos nuevamente y los abrio por complete un poco mas rapido, lo primero que vio al despertar, fue Merida, estaban abrazados solo que Merida estaba encima de el, lo abrazaba con fuerza; la ternura invadio su mente y su rostro se suavizo en una sonrisa, no queria despertarla, por que? Ella no tenia responsabilidades aqui, podia dormir el tiempo que queria; el paso una mano por el cabello de merida y luego paso hacia su rostro para acariciarlo, ante la accion, Merida se movio un poco pero se volvio a acomodar y puso una sonrisa aun dormida. Hipo se movio lentamente saliendo de la cama, tomo la sabana de su cama y la puso sobre Merida, salio de su habitacion silenciosamente y cerro la puerta con cuidado. Hipo bajo las escaleras, bostezando un poco hasta que miro su padre.

Buenos dias, papa-dijo Hipo con un bostezo pero feliz.

Buenos dias hijo-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa preparando la mesa.

Que haces?-dijo Hipo curioso ante lo que hacia su padre.

Bueno, si tu novia estara aqui, debe sentirse como en casa, no crees?-dijo Estoico ironico.

Hipo solo dio una sonrisa y asintio.

Por cierto, todos amaron a Merida, es una gran mujer, buen trabajo Hipo-dijo Estoico dandole un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

Gracias papa-dijo Hipo tosiendo ante lo que habia hecho su padre.

Donde esta ahora?-dijo Estoico.

Sigue dormida, Chimuelo tambien-dijo Hipo tomando su desayuno.

Queria hablarte de algo importante Hipo-dijo Estoico poniendose un poco serio pero sin perder la alegria.

Si vas a hablarme de algo que sabes que me molesta no quiero escuchar-dijo Hipo con una expresion molesta.

Relajate Hipo, es sobre Merida-dijo Estoico guinando un ojo.

Ow-dijo Hipo con expresion sorpresa.

Ella es una buena joven, educada, graciosa, muy bella y todos dicen que se veian perfectos juntos-dijo Estoico ironico.

Bueno, yo-dijo Hipo sin poder terminar su frase sonrojado.

Hijo, siempre he querido que tuvieras a la mejor posible, cometi el error de pensar que era Astrid a la que querias, pero sin duda, te conseguiste a la mejor-dijo Estoico poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Y no has visto sus habilidades con el arco-dijo Hipo orgulloso de hablar sobre Merida.

Bueno, eso no lo dudo-dijo Estoico riendo.

Hipo tambien estaba riendo cuando derrepente escucharon el crujir de las escaleras. Los dos miraron fijamente y era Merida quien caminaba lentamente bostezando, mientras que Chimuelo estaba adormilado detras de ella.

Buenos dias Merida-dijo Estoico retirando su plato y preparandose para irse.

Buenos dias, Estoico-dijo Merida con una sonrisa y bostezando.

Me retiro muchachos, espero que tengan un gran dia-dijo Estoico saliendo rapido por la puerta.

Merida, no tenias porque despertarte si no querias-dijo Hipo levantandose de la mesa para tomarle las manos.

Es que yo-dijo Merida un poco timida y sin fijar la mirada.

Querias conocer Berk-dijo Hipo terminando su frase con una sonrisa.

Puedes?-dijo Merida ansiosa pero sin emocionarse demasiado con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Claro que si-dijo Hipo tomandola fuertemente de las manos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Chimuelo interrumpio la escena con un grunido, Hipo y Merida solo voltearon a verlo.

Lo siento amigo, podemos volar mas tarde-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa mientras la rascaba la cabeza.

No te preocupes, ve a volar con Chimuelo, conocer Berk puede esperar-dijo Merida con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo.

Bien, pero tu vienes con nosotros-dijo Hipo mirandola tiernamente.

Si insistes-dijo Merida ironica.

Hipo y Merida solo se rieron ante eso y luego se dirigieron una mirada corta pero llena de ternura. Los dos y Chimuelo salieron de la casa; todos al ver a Hipo y Merida empezaron a saludarla con gusto, aunque la habian conocido anoche, todos tenian preguntas acerca de ella, sin embargo, nadie sabia exactamente de donde provenia, pero si las mujeres de su tierra eran iguales de bella que ella, entonces todos quisieran visitar ese lugar. Hipo y Merida se dirigieron al bosque donde Hipo preparaba a Chimuelo.

Merida miraba a Hipo, ella sonrio al pensar que lo tenia con ella, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia dicho Astrid, era muy obvio que no se rendiria tan facil, pero no le prestaba tanta atencion a ella, sino a lo que ella misma dijo, dijo que los vio juntos, como rayos se le ocurrio decir eso, tal vez a Astrid se le hubiera olvidado o tal vez no le presto atencion a ese detalle en particular, pero sin embargo, le preocupaba el obstaculo que podia poder entre los dos.

Listo, Chimuelo-dijo Hipo dandole una palmadita a Chimuelo.

Merida no se habia percatado de que seguia en la misma posicion desde que Hipo empezo a preparar a Chimuelo.

Merida, hola?-dijo Hipo moviendo una mano en su rostro.

Estas bien?-dijo Hipo preocupado.

Si, lo siento-dijo Merida tierna.

No te preocupes, lista?-dijo Hipo tomandola de los hombros.

Claro que si-dijo Merida dandole una sonrisa.

Hipo y Merida subieron a Chimuelo, Hipo se puso su casco y se lanzaron hacia arriba; Hipo hacia algunos trucos que sabian que eran seguros, pero no hacia nada arriesgado porque sabia que tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar a Merida.

Hipo, porque no hacemos un grupo mas arriesgado?-dijo Merida con una sonrisa mientras ponia su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Que te parece mejor un recorrido por Berk?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, aunque no se notara por su casco.

Me parece bien-dijo Merida alegre.

Hipo asintio, y volaron encima de Berk cuando el sol estaba naranja, era un hermoso amanecer, y Berk, una pequena isla en medio del meridiano de la tristeza, ahora era un hermoso paisaje, sencillo, pero original a su manera.

Como me gustaria poder estar mas seguido en este lugar-dijo Merida con sus ojos bien abiertos pero con ternura, le gustaba cada centimetro de Berk, tal vez su castillo era enorme, con bosques frondosos y calidos, pero Berk hasta ahora era su mas grande aventura junto el amor de su vida, Hipo.

Puedes venir cuando quieras, es como tu hogar-dijo Hipo sonrojado y aliviado de que no podia notar su verguenza.

Merida sonrio ante lo que dijo, Hipo volteo su cabeza para mirarla, los dos se penetraron sus ojos profundamente, los dos sabian que eran el uno para el otro, todos lo sabian, fueron hechos para estar juntos. Merida sonrio y deslizo un poco el casco de Hipo hacia arriba para poder darle un beso en los labios, que fue correspondido por Hipo, fue uno de sus besos mas romanticos hasta ahora, cada beso era especial, pero sin duda, este era su beso favorito.

Sabes-dijo Merida poniendo el casco devuelta a su lugar.

Nunca dejare de amarte-dijo Merida abrazandolo con fuerza en la cintura.

Lo prometes-dijo Hipo tiernamente.

Lo prometo-dijo Merida dando una pequena sonrisa.

Hipo y Merida estuvieron volando por un rato mas, hasta que Chimuelo sintio hambre, era su hora de comer y nadie iba a negarsela. Los tres aterrizaron en medio de Berk, casi junto a la casa de Hipo donde el ya tenia preparado su canasta de pescado.

Aqui tienes amigo, sin anguila-dijo Hipo orgulloso.

Chimuelo grunion ante el manjar que le habian preparado.

Y bueno, a donde mas podemos ir?-dijo Merida tomandose las manos.

Ow, si, tienes que conocer la ''academia de dragones''-dijo Hipo tomandola de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la academia.

Hipo no estaba seguro de dar clases ese dia, tal vez podrian repornerse despues, aparte ya sabian controlar a sus dragones y no habia nuevos reclutas, por lo que tenia planeado darles el dia libre a todos. Llegaron a la academia y todos se encontraron ahi, Patapez estaba acariciando a Gordontua que estaba acostada en el piso, Patan trataba de que Dientepua lo obedeciera, cosa que jamas hacia, Barf and Belch estaban con los gemelos mientras se pateaban el trasero y por ultimo estaba Astrid, estaba con Tormentula pensando en si Hipo iba a llegar o no.

Hipo y Merida entraron juntos a la academia, Hipo iba enfrente de Merida tomandola de la mano mientras Merida miraba cada detalle a su alrededor.

Hola chicos, hoy no hay nada que aprender, asi que todos estamos libres-dijo Hipo normalmente.

Patan no pudo controlarse al no poder acercarse a Merida, asi que lo hizo.

Hola Merida, creo que te gustaria ver lo que mi dragon y yo podemos hacer-dijo Patan presumido (como siempre) pero Dientepua le quemo el trasero (como siempre).

Eh, tu trasero se quema-dijo Merida con una mueca en su cara como de preocupacion.

Patan al sentir el ardor y oler las cenizas del fuego, corrio gritando hacia un valde de agua donde se sento y se relajo.

Hipo solo pudo soltar una risa ante lo que habia pasado, Merida seguia sorprendida de que alguien podia ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta.

Bueno, entonces adios-dijo Hipo dandose la vuelta agarrando la mano de Merida.

Hey, hey, espera un momento, no nos podemos quedar sin leccion –dijo Astrid molesta.

Por que? Tenemos anos montando dragones-dijo Hipo angustiado.

Astrid solo hizo una mueca de ''ira a explotar'' que trataba de mantener dentro de ella.

Prometo que pronto tratare de ensenarles algo nuevo-dijo Hipo rapidamente mientras tomaba la mano de Merida.

Lo que Hipo se habia dado cuenta, sin que Merida supiera, era por como Astrid y Merida se daban miradas, una era de ira y la otra con preocupacion, acaso algo malo habia ocurrido? o solo era tension?. Merida con solo ver a Astrid, su felicidad se rebajaba demasiado, habia cometido un error que tal vez le costaria una guerra, y no solo una guerra, sino una guerra epica.

Merida, quisieras decirme algo-dijo Hipo mientras caminaban por el bosque.

No, por que lo dices?-dijo Merida un poco nerviosa que despues cambio por una sonrisa.

Te conosco y me estas mintiendo-dijo Hipo frunciendo el ceno.

No es nada-dijo Merida sentandose en una roca que se encontro por alli.

Cuentame-dijo Hipo tiernamente mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

Astrid hablo conmigo antes de irnos anoche-dijo Merida con la mirada baja.

Merida! Por que no dijiste nada?-dijo Hipo preocupado y un poco molesto por las acciones de Astrid.

Dime que mas?-dijo Hipo tomandola por los hombros.

Bueno, yo por accidente (aw) suspiro de frustracion-dijo Merida poniendose las manos en la cabeza.

Dime, que paso?-dijo Hipo mirandola fijamente.

Por accidente, dije que los habia visto juntos-dijo Merida suspirando con desesperacion.

Hipo solo se quedo atonito, sabia que Merida jamas habia estado en una situacion donde el y ella hubieran estado juntos, solo en Escocia, y Astrid odiaba con toda su alma a los escoceces. El no sabia que decir, pero a veces Astrid no se daba cuenta de esos detalles, tal vez, no lo sabia, ni se dio cuenta, tal vez y esperaba eso.

Ow Merida-dijo Hipo un poco preocupado, pero vio la cara de frustracion de Merida, solo tenia la cabeza baja.

Merida, no es tu culpa-dijo Hipo frotandole los hombros haciendola que la mirara.

Lo siento Hipo, es mi culpa-dijo Merida abrazandolo fuertemente.

No es tu culpa, todo estara bien, tenemos tiempo para que nadie mate a nadie-dijo Hipo en tono de una broma, haciendo feliz a Merida.

Merida lo miro fijamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Hipo le correspondio el beso y despues le dio otro mas suave en los labios, los dos al pasar mas tiempo juntos, besandose, su cuerpo se encendio, haciendolos darse besos mas apasionados, sin perder la ternura y la delicadeza.

Tu crees que esta noche, podamos tu y yo-dijo Hipo sonriendo y sonrojado.

No lo creo-dijo Merida sin romper el beso mientras decia alegremente.

Por que?-dijo Hipo con su cara un poco triste.

Quieres que tu padre nos escuche-dijo Merida seriamente.

Bueno, el a veces se va-dijo Hipo pasandose una mano por el cabello.

Y hoy no va estar aqui?-dijo Merida con una sonrisa picara.

No lo se-dijo Hipo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, tal vez-dijo Merida mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto, ya era algo tarde, noche casi, Estoico estaba ocupado pensando en la idea de una alianza con escoceces, ellos tenian tierras de sobra, tenian cosas que los vikingos no tenian, y a veces una mano extra es de mucha ayuda cuando se necesita. Aunque hubiera alianzas entre vikingos, a veces no eran muy amistosas, y cuando tuvieran un problema, bueno, como habia dicho antes, una mano extra siempre no esta de sobra. El pensaba viajar a Escocia esa noche, el queria primero estar seguro de que podian contar con ellos, aunque despues de lo que hicieron por Hipo sin conocerlo, era una prueba de fidelidad y que eran amables con quien lo necesitara. Como casi siempre, Hipo tenia la razon, no eran tan malos despues de todo.

Hipo y Merida abrieron la puerta y no se sorprendieron al ver a Estoico trabajando hasta la noche, como siempre.

Hola papa-dijo Hipo interrumpiendolo.

Que bueno que estan aqui, viajo esta noche, no quemes la isla-dijo Estoico recogiendo todas sus cosas para marcharse.

Volvere, tal vez-dijo Estoico saliendo por la puerta.

Hipo se sorprendio con la rapidez con la que su padre se fue de su casa, que iba a hacer? Algo importante obvio, pero eso no justifica que actue tan raro antes de un viaje, y menos cuando esta anocheciendo, pero bueno, el no tenia porque meterse, eso no era su responsabilidad, aun.

Merida no sabia que habia ocurrido, sabia que las cosas que eran muy importantes se hacian en ese momento, lo sabia por su padre, el Rey Fergus y su madre la Reina Elinor, ellos estaban desde que se levantaban hasta que dormian trabajando, hacian lo mejor para su pueblo, no le sorprendio mucho. Ella estaba pensativa acerca de eso, hasta que sintio los brazos de Hipo que le rodeaban su cintura.

Creo que Odin escucho mis plegarias-dijo Hipo abrazandola y pegandola mas fuerte a el.

Y entonces que quieres hacer?-dijo Merida con una voz picara mientras volteaba su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Hipo solo pudo tomar el rostro de Merida delicadamente y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, era un beso apasionado, solo sentia esa sensacion de satisfaccion cuando ellos estaban totalmente solos, era el momento, sus cuerpos empezando a calentarse. Hipo tomo a Merida por la cintura y la levanto lo suficiente para llevarla a su habitacion.

Ya en la habitacion, Hipo puso delicadamente a Merida en su cama y se recosto sin aplastarla encima de ella, las piernas de Merida rodeaban la cintura de Hipo, los besos apasionados ya no eran suficientes, los dos se miraron a los ojos, no tenian que decir nada, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacian, lo sentian asi, ya sabian las debilidades del otro en ese ''momento'', pero los nervios que sentian en su estomago eran exactamente iguales a la primera vez. Merida noto como se sentia Hipo, asi que lo que hizo fue acariciar su cabello detras de su cabeza para calmarlo, Hipo no resistio y se calmo un poco mas, los dos empezaron a quitar las prendas del otro suavemente, ambos respiraban fuertemente, pero era un amor que daba placer, mas amor que lujuria. Hipo desato el cabello de Merida que estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo ya cuando estaban completamente desnudos, Merida para ser la ''dominante'' en ese momento se levanto sentandose en la cama mientras que Hipo estaba incado enfrente de ella y empezo a besarlo en los labios y empezo a bajar hacia el menton y el cuello y despues el pecho mientras lo acariciaba, la reaccion de Hipo fue acostarse en la posicion que habia estado Merida, mientras que ella estaba encima de el, aunque el no se quedo atras, terminando sus acciones, el la abrazo fuertemente mientras la pegaba mucho mas a el y le besaba el cuello apasionadamente. Los gemidos de ambos eran mutuos, se sentian mas que complacidos en ese momento, pero era la hora de que Merida le mostrara a Hipo que el no era el unico que podia dominarla a ella, asi que lo que hizo fue sentarse en el miembro de Hipo lentamente, para evitar lastimarse mientras que Hipo tenia las manos en la cintura de ella, y en un momento repentino, ya estaba completamente adentro, Merida puso sus manos en el pecho de Hipo y empezo el movimiento de arriba-abajo; todo empezo lento, pero gemian mas fuerte cada vez por la necesidad, se sentian incompletos cada vez que estaban fuera del otro, se daban besos apasionados, caricias de arriba-abajo que los hacian temblar y despues todo empezo a convertirse en algo rapido y seductor, no perdieron el amor claro, pero la necesidad de ''mas'' hizo que ambos aumentaran la velocidad, toda la pasion aumento, hasta que en sus puntos mas debiles, al terminar estaban cubiertos de sudor y cansancio y Merida mas porque fue la que hizo todo el trabajo, ella se recosto encima de Hipo tapandose con la sabana, los dos se abrazaron y se miraron.

Me encanta esto-dijo Hipo con los ojos bien abiertos y suspirando fuertemente.

Merida se rio ante la broma.

Te amo y mucho-dijo Merida dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Yo tambien te amo, Merida-dijo Hipo mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Ya listos para dormir, se abrazaron mas fuerte y se quedaron dormidos, con las manos entrelazadas.


	24. Solo distraela

Lo siento:( pero se me descompuso la computadora y fue semana de examenes y tambien que se acercan boletas y todos eso, aparte de que estoy enferma y ya tengo las ideas pero no estaba agusto escribiendo, pero este es un gran capitulo, muy largo, por el tiempo de espera y si tienen alguna pregunta sobre unos vikingos que mencione aqui, son de la serie DRAGONES DE BERK o Riders:Dragons of Berk, pero de todos modos si tienen una pregunta, se las contesto, disfruten el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba amaneciendo, Estoico le habia encargado a Bocon que no descuidara a Hipo y Merida, si habia problemas que no dudara en intervener. Bocon salio de su casa muy temprano y se dirigio a la casa de Hipo, iba a prepararles el desayuno a los jovenes, el tenia planeado darle un empujon a su amigo y aprendiz de toda la vida, a ver su realidad, que tenia a la chica indicada enfrente y no podia dejar que se fuera.

Bocon entro a la casa sin hacer ruido por temor de despertar a todos, se le hizo raro ver a Chimuelo durmiendo abajo, en la sala, pero se veia comodo, segun instucciones de Estoico, ellos tenian una habitacion diferente, una para cada uno, eso no fue de importancia para el, por instinto, el subio las escaleras para despertarles con un pie derecho y poner en marcha su plan, la habitacion de Hipo estaba mas cerca, aparte, el tenia que hablar seriamente con el, pero era lo correcto, no podia dejar ir a la chica. Abrio un poco la puerta y las palabras de su boca estaban a punto de salir de su boca, pero la escena que tenia enfrente de el le parecia en cierta manera sorprendentemente vergonzosa, alli estaban, Hipo y Merida, desnudos y abrazados mientras dormian, no sabia si decir algo o irse, pero no podia quedarse alli, penso que esto estaba mal, no estaban casados aun y por la barba de Odin sabran cuantas veces lo habran hecho, el solo pinto una sonrisa en su cara y cerro la puerta lentamente.

Despues de un rato, Hipo desperto primero, lentamente abrio sus ojos, ayer habian sido de las noches mas pasionadas de su vida y lo hacia sonreir que la mujer que amaba se lo demostraba de distintas maneras. Merida seguia dormida lentamente, sonreia sin razon alguna, no quizo despertarla de su profundo sueño, poco a poco se solto de su agarre y la acomodo en una posicion comoda, se levanto para vestirse y la contemplo un rato mas, ya vestido, la tapo con una sabana y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de su habitacion sin hacer ruido. Escucho que alguien estaba abajo, sacudio su cabello al estar preocupado de no saber quien estaba en su casa, su padre no estaba, quien podria ser? Se pregunto Hipo, hasta que bajo poco a poco las escaleras y vio a su mentor, Bocon, cantando una cancion que solo cantaba cuando estaba muy feliz mientras cocinaba.

Bocon?-dijo Hipo confundido.

Hipo! Que bueno que despertaste, estaba hacienda el desayuno-dijo Bocon mostrandole una cosa que la verdad no se veia comestible.

No te preocupes Bocon, no tengo hambre-dijo Hipo dandole una sonrisa mientras se reia.

Por cierto, queria hablar contigo-dijo Bocon sentandose en la silla de Estoico.

Enserio? De que?-dijo Hipo un poco sorprendido.

Bueno, tu sabes que cuando a un Yack le gusta una Yack, se demuestran su amor y –dijo Bocon inspirado hasta que vio la cara de Hipo que tenia una cara de horror en su rostro.

Hablo acerca de Merida, Hipo, ella lo tiene todo y te ama, acaso no es suficiente?-dijo Bocon relajando tu tono de voz.

Nunca dije que no fuera suficiente, es la mejor de todas-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Entonces porque aun no le pides matrimonio? Que esperas?-dijo Bocon dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

Hipo solo bajo un poco su cabeza, estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que era Merida, aparte de ser bella y ser una gran persona, lo amaba sin importar que hacia, como fuera o que pensaran los demas de el, lo amaba porque amaba su forma de ser, lo acepto sin tener que impresionarla con una gran historia. Y en cambio, el adoraba su forma de reir, sonreir, hablar, hasta la forma en que miraba algo por un instante, jamas se sintio tan conmovido por alguien, de todas ella era la mejor, jamas lastimaria a una persona tan increible, en pocas palabras era un amor mutuo y muy fuerte.

Sabes? Tienes razon-dijo Hipo pintando una sonrisa y suavizando su tono.

Y bien?-dijo Bocon acercandose un poco mas a el curioso.

Yo me casare con Merida-dijo Hipo sonriendo, lo dijo varias veces aumentando su tono de voz.

Tranquilo Hipo, tienes que tener un anillo primero-dijo Bocon poniendole una mano en su hombro.

Tienes razon! Yo, tengo que trabajar en el, tiene que ser perfecto-dijo Hipo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta mientras Bocon estaba detras de el.

Solo que no se que hacerle, ella es diferente-dijo Hipo pensativo.

Bueno, piensa, que le gustaria?-dijo Bocon susurrando que pensara.

Hipo se quedo pensando, Merida no era igual a las demas, se supone que un anillo de compromiso es de oro, todos los anillos eran iguales, mismo color, textura y estilo, a nadie le importaba como fuera, pero esta vez era diferente, hasta el mas minimo detalle tenia que ser planeado especificamente para que le dijera que si queria casarse con el.

Bocon, necesito que distraigas a Merida todo el dia-dijo Hipo preocupado.

Pero, como?-dijo Bocon asustado.

No se, con lo que sea, llevala de paseo, algo-dijo Hipo apresurado mientras se ponia a trabajar.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te desesperes, en cuanto despierte la alejare todo lo possible-dijo Bocon tomando unas cosas como hachas, espadas y varias armas.

Espera, que estas hacienda?-dijo Hipo confundido.

Dijiste que era buena con las armas-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

Yo no, solo no la mates-dijo Hipo angustiado.

No lo hare, relajate-dijo Bocon con una cara de exageracion.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hipo:

Merida apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, no sintio a nadie a su lado, tenia puesta una sabana encima, ella solo se acaricio la cara al recordar las acciones de anoche, pero era raro, Hipo siempre despertaba a su lado, no habia razon para que no estuviera alli, penso que tenia que hacer algo importante. Ella no penso mas, y se levanto para vestirse, queria pasar tiempo con su novio.

Ella habia traido varios cambios, por si acaso, ella se puso el mismo corset negro excepto que no se puso su chaqueta, era un lindo dia, no hacia un frio como otros, se puso una falda roja ajustada corta y unos pantalones negros debajo, se puso sus botas y dejo su cabello suelto. Ella ya estaba lista y salio de la habitacion, y se encontro con la sorpresa de un Chimuelo necesitado de un vuelo, su carita reflejaba tristesa y Merida no soporto verlo asi.

Ow, pequeno dragon-dijo Merida mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Chimuelo gruñia de felicidad, Hipo no lo habia sacado hoy a volar.

Te digo algo? Tal vez pueda intentar sacarte a volar-dijo Merida un poco preocupada pero no dejo de acariciar a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo gruñio como aceptacion y le lamio la cara.

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Merida mientras se limpiaba la cara y reia.

Merida y Chimuelo salieron de la casa, ella no queria transmitir desconfianza a Chimuelo, pero claramente ella jamas volo sola con Chimuelo, no tenia la menor idea de como hacer funcionar el aparato de Hipo, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Llegaron al bosque, donde Hipo y Chimuelo se conocieron, ella estaba mirando la silla de montar de Chimuelo y miraba como mas o menos funciona.

Chimuelo gruñio de desesperacion.

Chimuelo, tranquilo, no se como usar esto-dijo Merida mientras se subia lentamente a Chimuelo.

Bueno, supongo que pongo un pie asi-dijo Merida mientras acomodaba sus pies en la silla y miraba el artefacto.

Creo que no saldremos vivos-dijo Merida preocupada.

Ella no se habia dado cuenta, pero Chimuelo acostumbraba a que cuando alguien se subia en su espalda, automaticamente el sabia que estaban listos.

Bien, Chimuelo, creo que ya se co-dijo Merida sonriendo pero sin terminar la frase porque Chimuelo ya se estaba elevando al cielo.

Merida solo pego un grito y trato de agarrarse, pero olvido manejar esa cosa que solo Hipo sabia como utilizarla y los dos solo chocaron contra un arbol. Ya en el suelo, los dos sorprendidos por su primer mal viaje, trataron de levantarse, Chimuelo se levanto primero y levanto a Merida con su osico.

Creo que eso no salio nada bien-dijo Merida suspirando muy fuerte.

Quieres intentarlo de Nuevo?-dijo Merida mientras le ponia una mano en su cabeza.

Chimuelo solo agito su cabeza de lado a lado indicandole que ni de broma.

Merida le dio media sonrisa, eso habia sido fatal. Los dos pasaron un rato juntos, ella le dio su pescado habitual y hasta mas. Habian pasado buenos momentos el dragon y Merida hasta que los dos se sentaron enfrente del lago.

Sabes algo Chimuelo, tenemos suerte de tener a Hipo a nuestro lado-dijo Merida sonriendo.

Chimuelo asentia con su cabeza dandole la razon.

Yo creo que me quieres un poquito, verdad?-dijo Merida mientras miraba al dragon.

El dragon solo lamio su cara y se acurruco a un lado de ella.

Es bueno saberlo, te cuento un secreto?-dijo Merida susurrandole el dragon mientras lo acariciaba.

Hipo y yo, es seguro que estaremos juntos por siempre-dijo Merida mientras se acurrucaba en el dragon.

Mientras tanto con Bocon:

Bocon habia estado buscando a Merida toda la mañana, cuando llego a casa era claro que ella y Chimuelo se habian ido a quien sabe donde, llevaba su carretilla de armas por todos lados, preguntando si alguien la habia visto y si, varios habian dicho que la vieron yendo al bosque, Bocon no dudo en buscarla.

Merida!-dijo Bocon gritando su nombre varias veces.

Merida en cambio, escucho su nombre a lo lejos, no dudo en pararse y ver quien era, era Bocon si mal lo recordaba, era como el segundo padre de Hipo, el le habia enseñado todo de herreria a Hipo.

Bocon-dijo Merida dandole una sonrisa.

Oh, alli estas traviesa, tengo algo preparado para ti-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

Ah, si?-dijo Merida confusa.

Si, Hipo esta un poco ocupado, pero el mismo dijo que eras buena con las armas-dijo Bocon guiñandole un ojo.

Bueno, si, si lo soy-dijo Merida con toda la confianza del mundo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Entonces, no te sera dificil enseñarme unos movientos, no?-dijo Bocon con una sonrisa.

Bueno, esta bien-dijo Merida.

Bocon, Merida y Chimuelo caminaron hacia la academia de dragones, todos sabian que no habria clases ese dia, asi que estaba solo el lugar, aparte de ser una escuela, tambien era un lugar para que los jovenes practicaran sus movimientos de combate, Chimuelo sabia que Bocon les enseñaba eso a los jovenes, incluso a Hipo, por eso no se puso nervioso.

Bueno, con que arma quieres empezar?-dijo Bocon poniendo una mano en su cadera.

Merida miro a su alrededor y vaya que habia preparado un campo de batalla, ella quizo dejar el arco y flecha al ultimo, era lo que mejor hacia.

Que te parece si empezamos con la espada?-dijo Merida tomando una del monton.

Me parece exelente-dijo Bocon tomando una espada.

Bueno, solo porque eres una chica sere amable y-dijo Bocon cerrando sus ojos muy confiado y no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintio un golpe que lo hizo terminar en el suelo con una espada en su nariz.

No te distraigas, puedes acabar muerto-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

Como hiciste eso? No senti tus movimientos-dijo Bocon sorprendido.

Bueno, practica-dijo Merida orgullosa.

Bocon le sonrio, habia gente que miraba como luchaba Merida, muchos pensaban que solo era una cara bonita con una linda personalidad pero ella era genial compitiendo, usaba las armas como si fuera una pluma, no podian sentirse pero sin embargo alli estaba.

Creo que tienes admiradores-dijo Bocon apuntando a Patan, Brutacio y Patapez que miraban encantados.

Merida solo volteo a mirar a los chicos, todos la saludaban nerviosos especialmente Patapez.

Merida levanto su mano y los saludo.

Patapez en ese momento se desamayo.

Pobre chico-dijo Merida sonriendo.

Bueno, ya probamos todas las armas, creo que ya podemos irnos-dijo Bocon.

Espera, falta el arco-dijo Merida con una sonrisa picara, era su especialidad.

Bocon no era bueno en la arqueria, tenia limitaciones pero estaba dispuesto a intentar.

Todos miraban fijamente a Bocon, el iba primero, le era dificil, pero tomo confianza y estiro la flecha y disparo, la flecha sorprendentemente cayo justo en medio.

Como superaras eso?-dijo Bocon orgulloso.

Solo mira-dijo Merida preparandose para apuntar.

Respiro hondo, estiro la flecha hasta su mejilla y disparo. Todos abrieron su boca en una O grande, todo parecia ir tan lento, hasta que la flecha de Merida partio en dos en la de Bocon. Bocon estaba mas que impresionado, no conocia a nadie que podia hacer algo tan perfecto.

Y bien?-dijo Merida sonriendole.

Por la barba de Odin-dijo Bocon diciendo cada palabra con un gran espacio entre la otra.

Todos lo que habian sido espectadores, tenian las mandibulas en el suelo, claramente, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III tenia posibilidades de tener a una esposa fuera de la comun y claramente que tenia todo.

Bueno, supongo que puedes llevarme a donde esta Hipo-dijo Merida dandose una media vuelta junto con Chimuelo.

NO!-dijo Bocon tomandole el brazo.

Por que?-dijo Merida confusa.

Bueno, es-que-em, esta muy ocupado, pero no te preocupes, lo veras mas tarde-dijo Bocon jalandola del brazo.

Bocon la llevo al gran salon, ya no estaba toda la tribu por lo que podia observar los detalles y lo gigantesca que era esa sala, tal vez mucho mas grande que en el Castillo. Bocon y Merida estaban observando las pinturas de todos los lideres de Berk.

Wow! Es impresionante, no falta ninguno-dijo Merida impresionada.

Si, este es el padre de Hipo, cuando tenia tu edad-dijo Bocon apuntando a la pintura de Estoico y su padre.

Fuerte-dijo Merida bromeando.

Oh, y este es Hamish II, el era el mejor, pero Hipo descubrio que era como el, debil y pequeño-dijo Bocon sonriente.

Merida solo lo miro con una cara de descaro para que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo de Hipo, ella lo amaba por como era y sus musculos no probaban nada.

Pero, aqui esta el que mas te interesa, Hipo-dijo Bocon apuntando a la pintura de Estoico e Hipo.

Que lindo-dijo Merida sin dejar de ver la pintura.

Sabes Merida, Hipo daria todo con tal de verte feliz-dijo Bocon poniendo una mano en el hombro de Merida.

Lo se, nunca romperia su Corazon-dijo Merida sonriendo sin dejar de ver la pintura de Hipo.

Bocon en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estos jovenes volverian a enamorarse de esa manera de cualquier otra persona, todo venia a su mente hasta que recordo que tenia que mantener a Merida ocupada.

Bueno, Merida, tenemos mas actividades que tenemos que cumplir, vamos!-dijo Bocon tomandola del brazo.

Bocon habia encargado muchas cosas a Merida para distraerla, primero, tenia que ayudarlo a cumplir las responsabilidades de Estoico mientras no estaba, su primera tarea fue ayudarlo a reparar un barco, ella solo le iba pasando sus manos intercambiables, despues tenia que ayudarle a Bocon, Cubeta y Abono a acorralar los animales y ayudar que Abono le pagara la oveja a Cubeta, cosa que termino en golpes, y para agregar mas cosas a la lista, Merida tuvo que ayudar a Mildew con sus coles, Merida estaba exhausta, se sentia como cuando en casa tenia muchas responsabilidades innecesarias.

Mientras tanto con Hipo:

Hipo habia estado trabajando mucho en el anillo de Merida, no podia hecharlo a perder, el queria hacer algo especial, tenia algo en mente, algo fuera de lo comun, en lo que es Escocia y Berk y sus costumbres acerca del anillo, todos los que pasaban por la herreria se le quedaban viendo a Hipo, que fundia el metal como si tuviera que hacer algo demasiado preciso, sus manos temblaban al trabajar, ya era tarde, el sol estaba a punto de caer, tenia que apresurarse.

Con Merida:

Merida ya estaba en casa de Hipo, arrastraba los pies por las escaleras, Chimuelo la seguia, hasta que entraron a la habitacion que era donde Merida debia dormir, pero no la habia usado hasta ahora. Se dejo caer en la cama exhausta.

No entiendo que ocurrio hoy-dijo Merida mientras ponia su cabeza en la almohada.

Chimuelo se acurruco junto a ella para hacerle compañia.

Deberiamos dormir ahora, no crees Chimuelo?-dijo Merida mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

Chimuelo ante su toque, cerro sus ojos y se puso a dormir.

Merida le dio una sonrisa y cerro sus ojos pero tan pronto como cerro sus ojos, escucho un golpe en su puerta. Merida estresada y molesta solo ignoro, pero seguian llamandola.

BOCON! NO MAS ACTIVIDADES-grito Merida y se volvio a dormir.

Bocon entro a su habitacion con un golpe.

No quiero mas actividades Bocon, quiero descansar-dijo Merida poniendo la almohada en su cara.

Ow lo siento Merida, pero Hipo llegara pronto-dijo Bocon sonriendo.

Bueno, esta bien, lo espero abajo-dijo Merida mientras trataba de levantarse.

Bien, me voy a casa, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme-dijo Bocon mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Merida solo se froto el cuello del cansancio y salio de la habitacion. Ella al bajar se dio cuenta que habian ciertas velas prendidas, penso que Bocon solo queria ponerles un ambiente romantico como broma, ella solo agito su cabeza de lado a lado riendose de la broma. Se sento en una silla y recosto su cabeza un rato, estaba muy cansada.

Mientras eso ocurrio, Hipo estaba caminando a casa mientras practicaba que decirle a Merida, tenia el anillo en su mano, recitaba unas palabras pero todo parecia tonto.

Merida, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-dijo Hipo practicando.

No, no, suena muy comun-dijo Hipo.

Merida, em, yo-dijo Hipo frustrado mientras se frotaba la parte de atras de su cuello.

El pensaba que tenia tiempo de practicar, pero su casa estaba enfrente de el, el suspiro profundamente y abrio la puerta.

Merida?-dijo Hipo mientras volteo a los lados y encontro a Merida recargada en la mesa.

Hipo sonrio y se acerco a la mesa y puso su mano en el hombre de ella.

Merida?-dijo Hipo agitando un poco su hombro.

Merida solo abrio sus ojos lentamente y vio a Hipo.

Hola Hipo-dijo Merida sonriendo pero sin levantar su cabeza.

Estas- Estas muy cansada?-dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

No mucho-dijo Merida levantandose de la silla dandole un abrazo.

Bueno, es que yo-dijo Hipo pasandose una mano en el cabello.

Merida le prestaba atencion, estaba confundida sobre como el actuaba.

Yo, em-dijo Hipo dando una vuelta en su lugar tratando de encontrar las palabras, y penso que ya sabia como decirle hasta que volteo y miro a Merida dormida en la mesa.

Hipo quedo en shock, claramente estaba demasiado cansada, Bocon si que la mantuvo distraida y lo logro, el solo la miro y acaricio el cabello de Merida, la cargo y la llevo a su habitacion y la recosto, beso su mejilla y la abrazo mientras el se recostaba.

Tal vez mañana este mas preparado-susurro Hipo con ternura.


	25. La propuesta

En Escocia:

Elinor y Fergus tomaban su desayuno, sus trillizos aun dormian ya que se quedaron jugando toda la noche, los reyes aunque sabian que su hija estaba bien, no estaban seguros acerca de donde se estaba quedando su hija o si algun dia volveria o algo, pero tenian en cuenta que alguien la protegeria siempre cuando la necesitara.

Fergus, tu como crees que este Merida?-dijo Elinor revolviendo todas las cartas en la mesa para ver si no habia nada de su hija.

Dejala en paz, ella debe estar exelente-dijo Fergus comiendo su desayuno muy feliz.

Pero no ha escrito nada, tenemos dos dias sin saber nada de ella-dijo Elinor preocupada.

Ella jamas ha salido afuera de nuestras tierras, es mucho por conocer, no crees?-dijo Fergus guiñando un ojo.

Elinor solo puso una cara de ´´tienes razon´`, hasta que escucharon a Moddie de lejos que venia acompañada por una extraña figura y se acercaban a la sala. Fergus no presto atencion a la situacion hasta que los dos reyes pudieron reconocer a la figura, Estoico el Vasto estaba en el Castillo, no estaba contento pero tampoco decepcionado o molesto, venia muy serio, los reyes se esperaban problemas o algo parecido.

Mi señora-dijo Moddie alejandose y dejando a Estoico enfrente de los reyes.

Los dos se pararan justo cuando lo tenian enfrente.

Estoico, a que se le debe su visita?-dijo Elinor nerviosa y preocupada.

Su majestad he venido con un plan que creo a las dos tierras les podria convener-dijo Estoico frotandose las manos.

Los reyes solo se miraron y volvieron a ver a Estoico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk:

Hipo se habia levantado muy temprano esa mañana, lo primero que hizo en el dia fue a sacar a Chimuelo a volar, lo habia descuidado un poco con la llegada de Merida, pero eso siempre se puede recompensar.

En el aire:

Merida, te casarias conmigo?-dijo Hipo mientras practicaba encima de Chimuelo.

Eso que te parecio Chimuelo?-dijo Hipo orgulloso de que tal vez sonaba mejor de lo que habia practicado anoche.

Chimuelo gruñio de disgusto y agito su cabeza de lado a lado.

Hay por favor amigo, esto es importante, como lo harias tu?-dijo Hipo frustrado.

Chimuelo entrecerro sus ojos y se puso a pensar, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chimuelo estaba oliendo flores en el bosque hasta encontrar una que le gustara, hasta que encontro un arbusto de rosales, muy raro en Berk, pero el olor no se comparaba a ninguna de las flores a las que se habia encontrado, corto algunas con su hocico y se las dio a Hipo que solo lo miraba con incredulidad, Chimuelo era mejor en el romance que el.

Amigo, no se que haria sin ti-dijo Hipo aun sorprendido con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Hipo y Chimuelo se dirigieron a su casa, Merida aun no habia despertado, de hecho, nadie en Berk estaba despierto aun, pero siempre es mejor, mas tiempo para practicar. Los dos estaban abajo junto al fuego esperando a que Merida despertara, pensaron que esperarian mucho mas, pero no, escucharon el sonido de pasos en las escaleras. Hipo escondio a Chimuelo para que todo fuera un poco mas personal, se acomodo el cabello y olio su aliento que olia exelente. Merida estaba bostezando, Hipo la veia increiblemente mas hermosa que otros dias.

Buenos dias-dijo Hipo tiernamente mientras se le acercaba.

Buenas dias-dijo Merida mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso.

Merida habia escrito una carta para el, jamas se la pudo entregar, pero durante todo el dia de ayer se pudo dar cuenta que aun teniendo a Hipo tan cerca, no podia dejarlo ir por mucho tiempo, el sentimiento de no tenerlo cerca se sentia en su corazon.

Oye, no deberias dejarme con Bocon, acabaria muerta-dijo Merida mientras reia.

Lo siento, es que estuve ocupado-dijo Hipo nervioso.

Que es lo que te pasa?-dijo Merida preocupada por su comportamiento.

A mi? nada, por-por que lo dices?-dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

Pasa algo malo, cierto?-pregunto Merida desconcertada.

Mira, te traje unas flores, o bueno Chimuelo-dijo Hipo nervioso.

Son muy bonitas, pero eso no es lo que quiero sab-dijo Merida sin poder terminar su frase porque sintio como Hipo la abrazaba.

Merida no supo como reaccionar y solo se safo de su agarre.

Que es lo que te pasa?-dijo Merida un poco molesta.

Hipo solo puso sus codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras casi se arrancaba el cabello. Merida se suavizo ante la reaccion de Hipo y se acerco un poco. Hipo se tranquilizo y respiro profundamente.

Merida, lo siento, estoy muy nervioso-dijo Hipo pasandose una mano por el cabello.

No tienes que, puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo Merida poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Hipo.

Tu sabes que tu y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas en un año y que ahora, es un poco dificil porque se supone que somos enemigos y se supone que no deberia de hablarte o verte, tal vez nisiquiera te tuviera que haber conocido-dijo Hipo muy nervioso donde tartamudeaba todas sus palabras.

Merida puso su cara de molesta mientras levantaba una ceja ante lo dicho.

Pero, ese no es el caso, yo quisiera que tu y yo-dijo Hipo sin poder terminar su frase ante el toque de la puerta.

La puerta se abrio y era Astrid, no tenia cara de preocupacion pero si en lo que decia.

Hipo, te necesitamos-dijo Astrid molesta ante la escena.

Aw (suspiro) ya voy-dijo Hipo saliendo de la casa.

Merida se puso triste, Hipo no pudo terminar lo que dijo y el no la invito a estar con el.

Aw(suspiro) Chimuelo, por que siempre pasa algo?-dijo Merida triste.

Chimuelo solo gruño y lamio la cara de Merida haciendola sonreir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Astrid estaban en la casa de Astrid, Tormentula no estaba comiendo bien y estaba muy fastidiada.

Sabes, deberias llevarla con Bocon-dijo Hipo acariciando la nariz de tormentula.

No es por ella que te traje aqui-dijo Astrid cruzandose de brazos con su mirada intimidante.

Hipo trato de no mirarla.

Si Merida viviera cerca de aqui, no crees que debimos haberla visto antes?-dijo Astrid aun cruzada de brazos.

No conocemos a todos los que viven cerca de nosotros-dijo Hipo un poco molesto.

Y que pasa si mientes?-dijo Astrid casi sin aguantarse su ira.

Aw (suspiro) Astrid, no quiero pelear, por primera vez siento que tengo absolutamente todo sin tener que impresionar a nadie, es mejor que te alejes de mi-dijo Hipo frustrado.

Creeme cuando digo esto, Hipo, si descubro que es mentira, todos lo sabran-dijo Astrid alejandose junto con Tormentula.

Hipo se quedo un rato frustrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Escocia:

Entonces es un hecho de que usted quiere una alianza con nosotros?-dijo Elinor tratando de creerlo.

Asi es Reina Elinor, pienso que ambos nos necesitamos mas de lo que queremos creer-dijo Estoico nervioso.

Elinor tiene razon, nosotros no tenemos una buena relacion con los vikingos, este paso es crucial para todos-dijo Fergus por primera vez responsable.

Entiendo, no lo niego-dijo Elinor pensativa.

Y bien?-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

Bueno, de acuerdo-dijo Elinor con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Estoico.

Exelente, entonces podemos firmar despues, cuando todo este listo-dijo Estoico aliviado.

Fergus y Elinor se miraron y dieron una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk:

Merida estaba sentada en una de las playas de Berk, Chimuelo la habia llevado ahi, queria alejarse de todo, pensaba en darle la carta a Hipo, solo por un percanse, no era justo no decirle lo que ella sentia, lo que se hacia mas profundo cada dia y cada hora.

Tu crees que deba darsela o tenga que decirselo?-dijo Merida mirando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo solo gruñio.

Supongo que tenemos que irnos de aqui?-dijo Merida poniendole una mano en la cabeza.

Merida subio en Chimuelo y fueron a casa, las habilidades para montar a Chimuelo, bueno, eran mejores, mejor que ayer, podia estar en el aire un rato con el.

Al llegar a Berk, todos se estaban acostumbrando a ver la cara de Merida por aqui, aunque era raro, era muy diferente a ellos en muchos aspectos, pero suponian que iba ser normal para ellos en cuestion de tiempo. Merida se dirigia a la casa de Hipo, planeaba ser sincera y poder decirle como se sentia, ella tal vez no decia mucho, pero lo demostraba y tal vez eso necesitaba Hipo, casi llegaba a la casa hasta que miro a Bocon de lejos.

Merida, buscas a Hipo?-dijo Bocon dandole una sonrisa.

Ow, bueno, si-dijo Merida un poco seria.

Esta en la herreria, puedo acompañarte-dijo Bocon.

Si, esta bien-dijo Merida.

Todo el camino Merida estuvo callada, Bocon no quizo preguntar por que.

Esta adentro, yo vuelvo enseguida-dijo Bocon dejandola sola.

Aw(suspiro)-Merida

Merida entro cuidadosamente a la herreria de Bocon, y alli estaba Hipo de espaldas trabajando, ella se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro provocando un susto.

Merida! Que haces aqui!?-dijo Hipo asustado.

Lo siento, yo, queria darte eso-dijo Merida dandole la carta en sus manos.

No tienes por que irte-dijo Hipo confundido.

Bueno, estas ocupado y bueno, alguien debe de cuidar a Chimuelo-dijo Merida tratando de mentir aunque obviamente Hipo no lo creyo.

Esta bien, no durare mucho aqui no te preocupes-dijo Hipo haciendole crees que le creyo.

Bien, entonces nos vemos despues-dijo Merida retrocediendo hacia atras.

Claro que si-dijo Hipo dandole una sonrisa tierna.

Adios-dijo Merida ya en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo se habia pasado la tarde haciendo encargos con Bocon, Bocon noto la tension de ese dia, algo no estaba bien, no se animaba a preguntarle a Hipo que ocurria hasta que no resistio el silencio que le traumaba.

Hipo, te sientes bien?-dijo Bocon preocupado tratando de ser consolador.

Hipo solo asintio y siguio trabajando.

Te estoy hablando-dijo Bocon aun mas preocupado.

No pude decirle-dijo Hipo molesto.

Aun no le preguntas?-dijo Bocon sorprendido, habia planeado esto toda el dia de ayer.

No, no pude decirle nada-dijo Hipo aun mas molesto.

Si solo hubiera podido decir o solo preguntar, tal vez no estaria asi-dijo Hipo mientras que con su martillo parecia que le pegaba mas duro a la espada que estaba arreglando.

Tranquilo Hipo, tienes tiempo, cuando estes preparado podras decirle-dijo Bocon feliz.

Estas seguro? No quiero parecer un idiota-dijo Hipo relajado pero triste.

No lo eres-dijo Bocon consolador.

Creo que tengo que irme, no he podido estar con Merida ultimamente-dijo Hipo con la cabeza gacha.

Te debe estar esperando, ve-dijo Bocon trabajando.

Puedes terminar solo?-dijo Hipo preocupado.

Hipo, lo que haces tu, Bocon lo hace mejor, claro que si-dijo Bocon bromeando.

(Risa de Hipo) esta bien-dijo Hipo mientras recogia la carta de Merida y se iba de la herreria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo de camino a su casa, queria leer la carta, pero, para el cuando tenia que hacer algo importante, le gustaba sentarse y leer tranquilo, antes de irse a su casa, se sento en una roca en medio del camino. Hipo abrio la carta, suspiro y se puso a leer.

Querido Hipo:

Ya hace un ano que te conozco, te conoci de forma repentina, llege a ti sin saber que te iba a encontrar, pienso que nuestros destinos estan entrelazados como una tela, no se como llege a ti, solo alguien me dijo antes de conocerte que abriera mi corazon y mi destino cambiaria a lo que jamas pense que tendria, pero llegaste tu, la persona con el corazon y la mirada mas inocente, pero dentro de eso, el mas valiente de todos; la primera vez, te mire, y me enamore de ti, fue pasando el tiempo y mi amor por ti crecio, y hoy, sigue creciendo, pero tengo miedo de que algun dia me abandones, que pierdas el amor tan profundo que me tienes y se desvanesca poco a poco, siendo yo solo un recuerdo, no te expreso mi amor en su totalidad, por la misma razon de que tengo miedo, pero me doy cuenta que el miedo lo perdi desde hace mucho tiempo, eres lo que mas amo y mas anhelo, solo te puedo decir que te amo y te amo y te amo con todas mis fuerzas, jamas pense en conocer a alguien que tuviera todo lo que tienes tu, lo tienes todo Hipo, me has dado todo lo que necesitaba, lo que mas queria siempre fuiste tu, tu amor incondicional me ha dado las fuerzas de esperarte impaciente todas las mananas, de anhelarte por las tardes y demostrarte mi amor por las noches. No tengo miedo de darte todo mi amor, no tengo mas miedo a que me olvides, no tengo miedo a que me dejes pero sobre todo, no tengo miedo a que me dejes de amar, esa llama que una vez se prendio, jamas se podra extingir.

Te ame antes, te amo ahora y te amare por siempre, Merida.

P.S. la he tenido guardada un tiempo, pero no encontraba el valor o el tiempo para dartela, ya que has estado ocupado, espero y la leas pronto.

Hipo leyo toda la carta, una lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla, una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

Yo tambien te ame antes, te amo ahora y te amare siempre Merida-dijo Hipo con una emocion en su voz.

Hipo ahora si estaba preparado para decirle, estaba preparado para decirle su propuesta, estaba seguro de su decision, por lo que se levanto rapidamente y corrio a su casa, aun podia llegar en el atardecer.

Merida! Merida!-gritaba Hipo cuanto mas cerca estaba de su casa.

Merida estaba afuera, alimentando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo creo que si te veo comer mas pescado voy a vomitar-dijo Merida asqueada, el olor a pescado ya era suficiente.

Chimuelo no entendio lo que habia dicho, pero de su garganta, saco el pez que comia y le dio la mitad a Merida, Chimuelo gruñio en forma para que se lo comiera.

No gracias, es tuyo-dijo Merida apartandolo.

MERIDA!-grito Hipo a una corta distancia de los dos.

Hipo? Que te pasa?-dijo Merida preocupada.

Merida, quieres dar un paseo por el bosque?-dijo Hipo sonrojado.

Merida miro a Chimuelo y Chimuelo solo gruñio como diciendo que se fueran.

Bien, vamos-dijo Merida tomando la mano de Hipo.

Hipo y Merida se dirigieron al bosque, los dos iban hablando, riendo y jugando entre ellos cuando derrepente Merida pregunta algo que bueno ya era de esperar.

Y que has estado haciendo?-dijo Merida curiosa.

De que?-dijo Hipo tratando de entender.

Bueno, ayer no te pude ver en todo el dia, estabas ocupado-dijo Merida.

Bueno, yo, muchos encargos-dijo Hipo pasandose una mano por el cuello mientras daba una sonrisa falsa.

Merida solo sonrio al ver como Hipo sonreia.

A donde vamos? Ya hemos venido por aqui-dijo Merida confusa.

Ya veras-dijo Hipo cruzando por varios arboles que impedian la pasada.

Merida estaba confundida, parecia que el camino no tenia fin hasta que un rayo de sol pego en su cara y enfrente de ella estaba el atardecer mas hermoso que jamas habia visto.

Wow-dijo Merida con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de asombro.

Te gusta?-dijo Hipo sonrojado ante su reaccion.

Bromeas? Me encanta-dijo Merida riendo sin dejar de ver la puesta del sol.

Merida, lo siento por no estar aqui, te traje aqui porque queria que vieras todo de Berk-dijo Hipo sin poder terminar su frase.

No te preocupes, se que no querias dejarme sola-dijo Merida mientras lo miraba dulce mientras ponia su mano en el menton de Hipo.

Espero que Chimuelo no te haya causado problemas-dijo Hipo bromeando.

Bueno, tuvimos algunos problemas-dijo Merida poniendo una medio sonrisa.

Enserio?-dijo Hipo medio asombrado.

Si, creo que deberias enseñarme a como usar su silla de montar-dijo Merida sonriendo ironicamente.

Te lastimaste!?-dijo Hipo asustado.

Claro que no, de hecho ya se como usarla, un poco-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

Hipo se hecho a reir y la abrazo fuertemente.

Solo no estuve un dia contigo y ya extrañaba esto-dijo Merida mientras apretaba mas el abrazo.

Mi culpa-dijo Hipo triste.

No, solo fue un dia, tenemos mas-dijo Merida tratando de animarlo.

Los dos se separaron un poco y se sentaron a mirar el atardecer un momento.

Me haces muy feliz Hipo-dijo Merida mirandolo a los ojos.

Tambien me haces muy feliz Merida-dijo Hipo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos observaron el amanecer que casi de pronto de convertia en la noche, podian ver la luna apareciendo como fantasma en el cielo, sin opacar a lo vibrante que se veia el sol. Ese era el momento, el momento perfecto, Hipo la miro y vio como sus ojos no quitaban la mirada del hermoso sol, aprovecho ese momento para sacar el anillo de uno de los espacios de su armadura, lo escondio en su mano y tomo la mano de Merida. Merida pudo sentir un ligero objeto en la mano de Hipo, ella solo solto poco a poco su mano y miro un anillo de plata con ligeros diseños que le recordaban a su hogar con un pequeño diamante que completaba todo; Merida no supo que decir, solo se quedo boquiabierta y en ese momento ella solo pudo mirar a Hipo que se le pintaba una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

Y bien?-dijo Hipo incitandola a que le diera una respuesta.

Hipo, es lo que yo cr-dijo Merida sin terminar su frase aun sorprendida.

Si lo es, te ame antes, te amo ahora y te amare por siempre-dijo Hipo tomando el anillo y la mano de Merida.

Merida le dio una sonrisa enorme porque esa frase era la misma que habia puesto en su carta, ella asintio varias veces sin dejar de sonreir y reir. Hipo le puso el anillo en su dedo y se abrazaron muy fuerte, ambos se besaron un largo rato. Los dos se pararon y se fueron a casa.

Era lo que tratabas de decirme-dijo Merida mientras lo abrazaba y estaban en medio en el camino.

Si, fue por tu anillo que no pude verte ayer-dijo Hipo.

Pense que los anillos de matrimonio eran de oro-dijo Merida.

Lo son, pero tu no eres como las demas-dijo Hipo.

Merida como respuesta le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Eres el mejor-dijo Merida.

Los dos llegaron a la casa de Hipo y Chimuelo llego hacia ellos como si no los hubiera visto en años.

Calmate Chimuelo-dijo Hipo mientras acariciaba al dragon.

Sabes, creo que se merece un buen vuelo-dijo Merida mientras rascaba la cabeza del dragon.

Tienes razon, quieres volar Chimuelo?-dijo Hipo mientras Chimuelo gruñia y daba vueltas como respuesta.

No tardare mucho-dijo Hipo mientras abrazaba a Merida con ternura.

No te preocupes por mi-dijo Merida mientras veia a Chimuelo y a Hipo salir de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Chimuelo salieron a volar un buen rato, ya que Hipo no habia podido salir a volar con Chimuelo y Merida practicamente no sabia ´´conducirlo´´, Chimuelo no habia podido disfrutar del aire en todo su cuerpo y tener toda esa adrenalina. Cuando llegaron a casa de Hipo, automaticamente Chimuelo se dejo caer en el piso y se quedo dormido, ambos estaban cansados pero habian volado lo suficiente como para cubrir todo ese tiempo perdido. Hipo subio las escaleras algo cansado y fue a su habitacion donde posiblemente el sabia que Merida estaria durmiendo alli, y como siempre, ahi estaba, pero no estaba dormida, estaba viendo el cuaderno de notas de Hipo. Hipo la veia tan interesada en todos sus planes, en todo lo que el habia escrito, y ya se merecia un poco de cariño despues de haberla dejado sola bueno mucho tiempo. Hipo se acerco por detras y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella; la reaccion de Merida fue gritar levemente.

Hipo!-dijo Merida un poco molesta y asustada.

Lo siento-dijo Hipo riendo ante su reaccion.

Merida solo pudo reirse de si misma.

Estaba viendo, todo lo que has hecho-dijo Merida aun viendo todos sus dibujos.

Nadie puede ver lo que tengo escrito alli-dijo Hipo sentandose junto a ella.

Hice mal?-dijo Merida preocupada.

No, no, claro que no, de hecho tengo algo muy especial aqui-dijo Hipo tomando su cuaderno y lo abrio hasta las ultimas hojas, donde podia observar los dibujos del rostro de Merida dibujado varias veces.

Cuando hiciste todo esto?-dijo Merida sorprendida.

Lo hice cuando no pudimos vernos-dijo Hipo con un tono de tristeza.

Bueno, son muy buenos-dijo Merida tratando de hacerlo sonreir.

Lo son, porque son todos de ti-dijo Hipo abrazandola.

Merida se rio ante lo dicho.

Deberiamos ir a dormir, muchas sorpresas por hoy-dijo Merida mientras le frotaba los hombres a Hipo.

Segura que quieres dormir?-dijo Hipo mientras la miraba profundamente.

Si, Hipo-dijo Merida entendiendo su indirecta.

Lo intente-dijo Hipo mientras se dirigia a su cama con Merida.


	26. Dar un paso adelante

Era de dia, se podia ver a lo lejos a Tornado con Estoico encima, todos ya se estaban preguntando donde se habia metido o cuando regresaria o algo, pero por fin ya podian ver a Estoico, su lider, volver a Berk. Hola a todos decia Estoico a todos los que lo saludaban y ahi vio a su amigo Bocon.

Estoico, donde te habias metido?-dijo Bocon en forma de broma.

Fui a hacer algo muy importante-dijo Estoico ironico.

Pero, y Hipo y Merida? Causaron problemas-dijo Estoico ansioso.

Eh no, pero no me sorprenderia si se casaran pronto-dijo Bocon tratando de sonar ironico.

Ellos dos?-dijo Estoico muy asombrado.

Si, quien lo diria, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, osea tu hijo, consiguio a la mejor dama que pueda existir, me recuerda mucho a tu esposa-dijo Bocon muy feliz.

Se van a casar?-dijo Estoico triste.

No estas feliz, por que?-dijo Bocon sorprendido por la reaccion.

Yo, no pense que tomaria esa decision sin mi-dijo Estoico triste.

Quize darle un empujon, no es el fin del mundo Estoico, tu fuiste el que lo animo primero-dijo Bocon contento.

Bueno, si tienes razon, siguen dormidos?-dijo Estoico mas animado.

Creo que si, no los he visto-dijo Bocon.

Bueno, necesito verlos-dijo Estoico mientras se alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoico llego a su casa animado por darle la noticia a su hijo sobre la alianza con el reino Dunbroch, era cierto, ambas tierras no eran tan diferentes despues de todo; Estoico subio a la habitacion de Hipo y pudo encontrar a la pareja profundamente dormida, sonrio ante la tierna escena, pero necesitaba despertarlos, asi que lo que hizo fue cerrar la puerta y abrirla con fuerza. Hipo y Merida se despertaron derrepente asustados que hasta Hipo se cayo de la cama.

Estoico, ho-hola-dijo Merida asustada.

Hola tortolos-dijo Estoico poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

PAPA! Regresaste-dijo Hipo levantandose rapidamente.

Si hijo, y por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo y despues ustedes dos, mas tarde-dijo Estoico autoritario.

Si papa-dijo Hipo aun sorprendido.

Los espero abajo-dijo Estoico saliendo de la habitacion.

Hipo y Merida le dieron una sonrisa falsa cada uno.

Que acaba de pasar?-dijo Merida dejandose caer de Nuevo en la cama sorprendida.

No lo se, pero es mejor bajar ahora-dijo Hipo sorprendido.

Esta bien-dijo Merida tranquilizandose.

Momentos despues, Estoico estaba esperando ansiosamente a los dos jovenes, Estoico se sentia feliz de que por lo menos su mejor amigo le haya dado un empujon a su hijo, pero siempre habia sido el que lo motivara, era su padre era su trabajo, pero siquiera una charla entre todos para por fin llegar al grano, era lo que el podia hacer mejor en este momento. Hipo y Merida bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras hasta que Estoico los miro.

Papa, de que nos querias hablar?-dijo Hipo torpemente mientras se sentaba al lado de Merida.

Bueno, creo que pasar un tiempo juntos no esta nada mal eh-dijo Estoico riendose entre dientes por el nerviosismo.

Ti-tiem-po juntos?-dijo Hipo asustado por la idea.

Si, ustedes saben, la familia & todo eso-dijo Estoico frotandose las manos.

Quieres decir que quieres que todos (abrazando a Merida) nosotros hagamos algo juntos-dijo Hipo nervioso.

Si, por que no?-dijo Estoico mas confiado de sus palabras.

Bueno, tu-tu sabes-dijo Hipo tropezando entre palabras.

Vamos Hipo, Merida ya es de la familia-dijo Estoico riendo mientras se paraba de su silla.

Bueno, no es tan mala idea-dijo Merida mirando al suelo.

Exelente! Los espero afuera cuando esten listos-dijo Estoico saliendo de su casa increiblemente feliz.

Hipo solo golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa gimiendo de un dolor profundo y verguenza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Escocia:

Elinor estaba tarareando de felicidad mientras preparaba uno de los papeles que siempre firmaban donde podian demostrar que eran aliados, que estaban en paz. La verdad era que jamas nadie habia hecho esto, hacer un tratado de paz con una tribu vikinga, sus ancestros se hubieran vuelto locos y ocasionaria una guerra, pero eran personas con necesidades, eran iguales que ellos, la unica diferencia es su vestimenta y cultura, todos nos merecemos una oportunidad. Elinor preparaba todo cuando Fergus aparecio.

Hola linda, adivina quien esta pidiendo la mano de nuestra hija?-dijo Fergus bromeando.

Elinor volteo rapidamente y emocionada.

Hipo!?-dijo Elinor casi gritando.

Era una broma-dijo Fergus riendose a morir.

No bromees con eso, sabes que sucedera-dijo Elinor poniendose seria.

No lo dudo, pero que haces?-dijo Fergus con una mirada extraña hacia su esposa.

Preparando el tratado, que mas?-dijo Elinor rodando sus ojos.

Pense en algo-dijo Fergus poniendose serio.

Mmm-dijo Elinor sin prestarle mucha atencion.

Siento que Merida esta bueno-dijo Fergus nervioso.

Elinor al escuchar el nombre de su hija en cualquier oracion, su atencion siempre se centraba en ella.

Que pasa con ella? Esta herida?-dijo Elinor preocupada.

No, creo que no, pero debe de estar bueno en Berk, donde vive Hipo-dijo Fergus nervioso por lo que el mismo decia.

No creo que Hipo la pondria en peligro-dijo Elinor volviendo a su trabajo.

Piensalo, a donde mas irian?-dijo Fergus filosofico.

El mundo es muy grande Fergus-dijo Elinor dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Fergus solo pudo torcer un poco su cabeza como diciendo ´´tienes razon´´.

Deberiamos esperar a que Merida regrese para seguir con el acuerdo-dijo Elinor revisando todos los papeles.

Fergus solo asintio con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa antes de retirarse. Elinor se sonrojo ante el toque de su esposo y volvio su mirada a su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo y Merida estaban en un pequeño barco con Estoico, iban hacer un pequeño viaje no muy lejos, donde podian estar solos sin interrupciones, el problema era que no sabian donde estaban ni mucho menos a donde iban.

Papa, ya llegamos?-dijo Hipo impaciente.

Paciencia Hipo, este es un lugar especial-dijo Estoico observando a lo lejos.

Aw(suspiro) de Hipo. Hipo volteo a ver a Merida, estaba tan seria mirando hacia lo lejos. Hipo llego detras de ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargo su mandibula en el hombro de ella.

En que piensas?-dijo Hipo tiernamente mirando hacia donde Merida.

En lo hermoso que es aqui-dijo Merida suspirando las palabras una por una.

No siempre es asi, tal vez deberias pasar mas tiempo aqui-dijo Hipo en broma provocando una risa de Merida.

Bueno, entonces aprovechare cada momento que este asi-dijo Merida recargandose en la cabeza de Hipo mientras tenian manos entrelazadas.

Hipo no se habia percatado de que Merida aun traia puesto el anillo de compromiso, lo que le hizo sonrojar.

Segura que quieres dejartelo puesto?-dijo Hipo inseguro de sus palabras.

Si, por que no?-dijo Merida preocupada por lo dicho.

Bueno, si consideras que mi papa no lo sabe y que somos enemigos-dijo Hipo dandole una sonrisa bromista.

Tal vez ya no mas-dijo Merida riendo.

Tal vez-dijo Hipo abrazandola mas fuerte.

Estoico miro a la pareja un tiempo, las sonrisas y risas y caricias que compartian lo hacian recordar a la madre de Hipo, no importaba si no estaban de acuerdo o cualquier cosa que los hacia pelearse, siempre demostraban lo mucho que se amaban y estaba orgulloso de que su hijo pudiera encontrarlo en una chica tan maravillosa. Estoico volvio a mirar hacia el mar y al ver lo que vio sabia que ya estaban aqui.

Ya estamos aqui!-grito Estoico mirando al horizonte donde habia una pequeña isla.

Hipo y Merida se acercaron a donde estaba Estoico, el miraba orgulloso una pequeña isla, estaba cerca de Berk, bueno un poco, estaba alejada, pero solo podian ver rocas y tierra, ni un arbol y ni un alma. El pequeño barco llego a tierra y Estoico de un salto salio del barco. Los dos jovenes le siguieron los pasos y lo siguieron.

Am, Estoico, la verdad no se si esto sea una buena idea-dijo Merida volteando a ver a la nada, no habia nada en el lugar.

Paciencia, es un lugar secreto-dijo Estoico riendo levemente.

Los tres siguieron caminando como si el camino jamas tuviera fin, hasta que el olor a cesped y arboles empezo a recorrer en sus narices, era facil para Merida porque el bosque era una gran parte de ella y se impresiono cuando en sus ojos un enorme bosque con una variedad de plantas que decoraban el lugar se hacia presente frente ellos.

Que es todo esto?-dijo Hipo con la boca abierta y la mandibula en el suelo.

Es un pequeño lugar donde tu madre solia venir-dijo Estoico admirando el lugar.

Y por que nunca dijiste nada?-dijo Hipo mirando todo alrededor.

Bueno, creo que queria mostrartelo cuando fuera una ocasion especial-dijo Estoico sonriendo.

Hipo sintio una cierta seguridad, el amor de su vida era su peor enemiga, pero al mismo tiempo era su mejor amiga, tal vez era un amor prohibido, pero siempre cuando se lucha por lo que quieres, todo es posible. Merida estaba observando y tocando todo a su alrededor, era claro que los bosques de Berk tenian como una especie de magia diferente, eran demasiado espaciosos y en cambio en Escocia, su hogar, el bosque tenia magia en cada cm de tierra, tan oculto que ni ella misma ha descubierto del todo.

Papa, quiero hablar contigo, despues-dijo Hipo con confianza.

De acuerdo-dijo Estoico poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Hipo estaba listo, estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.


	27. Otra vez adios

Estoico, Hipo y Merida pasaron un tiempo juntos, asi como lo hacian solo Hipo y su padre, pero se les unia alguien muy especial. Claro que Estoico le recordaba muy bien la relacion de su hijo a la de su amada esposa, cuando todo iba mal pero con solo su presencia todo estaba bien en un instante, lo hacia sentir feliz que su hijo podia ser feliz con una persona, que siempre tendria alguien que estaria con el durante toda una eternidad sin importar nada.

Por un momento Merida estaba con Estoico, no podia quedarse callado mucho tiempo, era como tener a su esposa de nuevo, algo, como una parte de su vida volvio a renacer.

Haces muy feliz a mi hijo, Merida-dijo Estoico lo mas tiernamente posible.

Es bueno escuchar eso-dijo Merida sin saber como reaccionar.

Lo digo enserio, me recuerdas mucho a la madre de Hipo-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa agradable, recordando buenos momentos.

Merida solo bajo un poco la mirada, ella sabia que Hipo habia perdido a su madre cuando era mas pequeño, tenia varios recuerdos de ella & un dragon de juguete que ella habia hecho para el, Hipo tenia miedo de olvidarse de ella, pero era imposible.

Era fuerte como tu, Hipo es el unico recuerdo que tengo de ella, pero cuando llegaste, es como si hubiera vuelto-dijo Estoico poniendose serio pero sentimental.

Merida dio una calida sonrisa ante lo dicho, no encontraba palabras para lo que estaba diciendo, pero para que el padre de Hipo le llegara algo al corazon profundamente, era dificil, pero muy sencillo tratandose todo sobre los dos grandes amores de su vida: su esposa y su hijo.

Solo, no dejes de amarlo tanto como lo haces ahora-dijo Estoico poniendo una mano en su hombro.

No podria ser capaz-dijo Merida sintiendo una sensacion familiar, las palabras tocaron su corazon, era como estar con su familia.

Habian pasado un buen rato conviviendo un poco los tres lejos de sus responsabilidades, era hora de regresar. Hipo y Merida se sentaron arrinconados en el pequeño bote abrazados, tenian energia pero descansar durante el viaje no era malo, Estoico los miraba de reojo y una sonrisa automaticamente se pintaba en su rostro, a veces para encontrar a tu persona ideal tienes que ver mas alla de tus limites y no solo buscar alrededor, porque puede que tu persona no este tan cerca como piensas.

LLegando a Berk todos fueron a buscar a Estoico, no habia estado toda la mañana asi que tenia mucho trabajo; sin embargo, Hipo y Merida fueron a dar un paseo con Chimuelo, los dos no habian dicho casi nada en todo el dia, a veces no era necesario, una mirada lo decia todo, pero en el aire mientras Hipo pensaba en como decirle a su padre que los dos estaban comprometidos, Merida pensaba en su familia, pensaba en que estaba en territorio enemigo, estaban pasando tantas cosas pero no resolvian nada, y si despues de todo, aunque le agradara a su padre, la mataba? Uno de sus miedos, pero no tanto como seguir viva pero no poder estar con Hipo.

Hipo?-dijo Merida.

Si, Merida?-dijo Hipo volteando un poco su cabeza para mirarla.

Que pasaria si tu y yo, al final, bueno-dijo Merida nerviosa.

Que pasa?-dijo Hipo con angustia.

Deberiamos pensar en que somos enemigos, que pasaria si tu y yo al final nos separan?-dijo Merida soltando todo su estres.

Merida, tranquila, no dejaria que eso pasara-dijo Hipo con una gran seguridad.

Hipo, no sabemos que puede pasar-dijo Merida frustrada.

Pero que podemos hacer ahora Merida? Todo va muy bien, tal vez con un poco mas de tiempo-dijo Hipo sin terminar.

Llevame a casa y tal vez puedas hablar con tu padre sobre esto-dijo Merida muy seria.

Quieres irte a casa?-dijo Hipo con una voz triste.

No quiero perderte-dijo Merida con los ojos humedecidos.

Esta bien, mañana ya estaras en casa-dijo Hipo con una voz entre cortada.

Ambos aterrizaron en el bosque donde Chimuelo podia pescar un poco. Hipo y Merida se quedaron callados un largo tiempo, solo mirando a su alrededor. Merida para subir el animo de Hipo, envolvio sus brazos en su cintura, lo abrazo con fuerza y plato un beso cerca de sus labios; el beso hizo que sus corazones dieran un vuelco.

Solo quiero estar contigo pero sin mentirle a todos-dijo Merida abrazandolo con fuerza.

No voy a perderte de nuevo-dijo Hipo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Merida.

No lo haras, pero quiero que acabe-dijo Merida apretando mas su abrazo.

Y que pasa si todo es peor?-dijo Hipo tomando la cara de Merida con sus dos manos.

Yo… no lo se-dijo Merida poniendo su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Hipo.

Podemos resolverlo-dijo Hipo plantando un beso en la mejilla de Merida.

Creo que seria mejor que me fuera a casa, ahora-dijo Merida.

Hipo solo asintio y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, planto un ligero beso en los labios de su novia y ambos se dirigieron a Chimuelo.

Un viaje mas, amigo-dijo Hipo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Chimuelo.

Hipo ayudo a Merida a subirse a la espalda de Chimuelo, se puso su casco y subio al ultimo. Subieron hasta lo mas alto en el cielo y desaparecieron entre las nubes. Todo el tiempo que duraba el viaje era solo silencio, tal vez se habian precipitado en avanzar en una manera brusca, pero eso hace la gente enamorada, cierto?, era incomodo saber todo y cada detalle de sus vidas, conocer a la gente con la que conviven todos los dias sabiendo que un dia pelearon a muerte, que quitaron vidas el uno al otro, pero siempre tenian que terminar tan mal las cosas cuando el amor prohibido viene a las vidas de los demas? Simplemente no podia ser mas facil y solo dejar que se amen? Al parecer no, si eres el lider de una tribu o el rey de toda una tierra; esos sentimientos fueron pasando que sin darse cuenta, estaban en Escocia. Aterrizaron en una parte no tan lejana del castillo para llegar mas pronto antes de que anochecieran, ambos bajaron de Chimuelo pero se hacia muy dificil la despedida.

Hipo y Merida se miraron y se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte que duro unos minutos, pasar un tiempo juntos sin que nada interfiriera era lo que mas anhelaban, era dificil despedirse cuando ninguno sabia como todo iba a terminar, tal vez no se volverian a ver? Tal vez el destino no los queria juntos? O solamente moririan en el intento?.

Ambos se separaron un poco del abrazo y se miraron.

Estaras bien?-dijo Merida pasando su mano por los cabellos de Hipo.

Si, solo no quiero que salgas herida-dijo Hipo tomando el menton de Merida.

Me escribiras?-dijo Merida poniendo su frente en la frente de Hipo.

Lo hare, pero siempre quiero tu respuesta-dijo Hipo.

Claro que si, deberias irte-dijo Merida con voz entrecortada.

Hipo solo se fue acercando un poco mas a los labios de Merida hasta plantar un beso corto en los labios y despues se fue separando hasta que sus manos eran lo unico que quedaban para estar juntos, tomados de las manos se fueron soltando hasta que Hipo estaba junto a Chimuelo listo para salir a volar. Arriba de Chimuelo con el casco puesto levanto su mano y se despidio y en un instante desaparecio en el cielo.

Merida solo pudo levantar su mano diciendo adios sin una palabra, miro durante unos minutos y desvio su mirada al camino que la llevaria a casa.

En en castillo:

Elinor y Fergus estaban cenando con sus hijos haciendo ascos a su comida, Haggis, pero era divertido jugar con ese platillo que sinceramente ni a su madre le gustaba.

Muchachos, no juegen con su Haggis, si no lo prueban jamas sabran si les gusta o no-dijo Elinor tratando de animarlos.

Los niños solo le hicieron ascos a su comida de nuevo e ignoraron lo que dijo su madre.

Merida estaba pasando por la cocina donde todas las mujeres que preparaban la cocina la saludaban con alegria, ya hacia dias que no la veian, Merida solo asentia y les daba una sonrisa, escucho a su padre reir y se armo de valor para entrar a la habitacion, realmente no sabia como iban a reaccionar, se fue un tiempo largo y solo los dejo con una nota, pero aun asi, ella entro.

Fergus comia de su gran plato cuando escucho pequeños pasos y vio una melena de cabello rojo. Su corazon dio un vuelco cuando vio a su hija de nuevo despues de un par de dias.

MERIDA!-dijo Fergus contento parandose de su asiento y correr a abrazarla.

Papa, estoy bien-dijo Merida riendo.

Merida! Hija, porque no escribiste?-dijo Elinor contenta pero habia estado preocupada.

Lo siento mama, estuve ocupada-dijo Merida enrojecida.

Y tienes algo que contarnos?-dijo Elinor poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

Merida no iba a decirles que estuvo en Berk y que posiblemente si descubrian que era la princesa de su tierra enemiga la matarian, pero recordo que el anillo de compromiso estaba en su dedo y ella no estaba segura si decirles, claro que no, tal vez era un error por lo que tapo su mano y deslizo el anillo a escondidas y lo escondio en uno de sus bolsillos.

Mmm, no-dijo Merida sonriendo demasiado falsa.

Enserio?-dijo Fergus frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, tal vez mañana podamos hablar-dijo Merida caminando hacia atras para salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Los dos reyes se quedaron con una extraña mirada, sabian como y que hacia Merida pero tal vez algo salio mal?.


	28. Por todos los Dioses

En Berk:

Hipo y Estoico cenaban tranquilos bajo el techo de su casa. Hace dos semanas que Merida se habia ido, se habia ido como si hubiera desaparecido, no se despidio, nada!, todos supusieron que habian terminado los dos jovenes, razon por la cual nadie menciono ni dijo nada, Hipo sabia que estaban pensando pero era mejor que pensaran eso a que hubiera una guerra.

Papa?-dijo Hipo mirando su plato tragando muy fuerte.

Si, hijo?-dijo Estoico sin prestar mucha atencion.

Tu, tu que pien..tu que piensa...? no olvidalo-dijo Hipo tartamudeando mientras sudaba un poco.

Estoico solo rodo los ojos, no le sorprendia que su hijo cuando queria hablar de algo serio sus palabras no salian de su boca nada mas.

Hipo! de que se trata?-dijo Estoico perdiendo su poca paciencia.

Tu que piensas del matrimonio?-dijo Hipo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Estoico se sorprendio mucho sobre la pregunta de su hijo por lo que abrio los ojos enormemente.

Tu quieres casarte?-dijo Estoico tratando de profundizar su conversacion.

No me molestaria casarme con alguien que amara-dijo Hipo poniendo sus ojos en el techo para no ver a su padre, pero se calmo ante una reaccion positiva de su padre.

En ese caso me parece exelente-dijo Estoico relajandose un poco apoyandose en el respaldo de su silla.

Yo hice algo, antes de que Merida se fuera-dijo Hipo volviedose a poner nervioso, pero no mucho.

No tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hijo, todo esta bien-dijo Estoico tratando de sonar consolador.

Yo le pedi que se casara...conmigo-dijo Hipo poniendo su mirada en los ojos de su padre.

Estoico solo suspiro apoyando sus codos en la mesa para poner su cabeza en sus manos.

Y te dijo que no, cierto?-dijo Estoico.

Me dijo que si-dijo Hipo cerrando sus ojos, esperando un grito.

QUE?-dijo Estoico gritando mientras se paraba de su silla.

Merida dijo que si-dijo Hipo abriendo un ojo para ver a su padre y luego abrir ambos.

PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO!? hay que celebrar!-dijo Estoico acercandose a la puerta.

Papa, espera, no creo que sea la mejor idea-dijo Hipo tratando de detener a su padre.

Hipo, este es un evento grande, no podemos perder el tiempo-dijo Estoico saliendo de casa.

Hipo solo se quedo boquiabierto.

Hay por los Dioses por que?-dijo Hipo poniendo sus manos en su cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento por la tardanza y un muy corto capitulo, pero terminare esta historia y de hecho ya tengo un nuevo mericcup en mente(; o por si alguien quiere darme ideas por si no estan satisfechos, toda idea se acepta(:


	29. Por todos los Dioses (Parte II)

En Escocia:

Todo fue raro para Merida despues de haber llegado a su casa, estaba mas distraida, relajarse era algo que deseaba, pero no, en esos momentos no existia, sentia un poco de dolor en su corazon por la situacion en que vivia, pero algo que la alentaba era que sus padres si estarian de acuerdo si se casara con Hipo.

Por la tarde, los trillizos se retiraron de la mesa temprano, dejandola sola con sus padres.

Mama-dijo Merida con un tono de voz debil.

Si, que pasa Merida?-dijo Elinor con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras revisaba el correo.

Yo necesito hablar contigo-dijo Merida con seriedad en su voz.

Fergus solo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

A solas-dijo Merida volteando a mirar a su padre con incredulidad.

Por supuesto, te parece tu habitacion?-dijo Elinor poniendo todas las cartas en la mesa.

Merida solo asintio varias veces antes de pararse y dirigirse con su madre hacia su habitacion.

En la habitacion de Merida:

Mama, yo les oculte algo muy importante en estas dos semanas-dijo Merida muy preocupada.

Me estas asustando Merida-dijo Elinor poniendo su tipica cara de preocupacion.

Yo, bueno, tu sabes que pienso del matrimonio-dijo Merida tratando de bromear.

Elinor solo la miraba con la misma cara.

El punto es, yo bueno, dije que si-dijo Merida mordiendo su labio inferior.

Espera, espera, aceptaste que?-dijo Elinor tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Merida solo suspiro y mostro el dedo donde se suponia debia llevar el anillo y sonrio.

Elinor trato de captar que queria decir, hasta que pego un grito que creo que todo su reino pudo escuchar.

Merida! estoy tan feliz, sabia que esto pasaria-dijo Elinor abrazando a su hija.

Tenemos que decirle a tu padre-dijo Elinor acercandose a la puerta pero su hija la detuvo.

Mama, espera, no sabes que somos enemigos, tal vez Hipo les agrade, pero si se enteran de que soy de aqui, me mataran-dijo Merida susurrando.

No, si yo puedo impedirlo-dijo Elinor sonriendo mientras salia de la habitacion.

Hay no-dijo Merida poniendo una mano en su cabeza.


	30. Aprobacion

QUE ES QUE?-dijo Estoico gritando fuertemente afuera del Gran Salon donde se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo.

Si, papa, escocesa y eso no es todo-dijo Hipo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Que mas? Su padres son los reyes o que?-dijo Estoico alzando los brazos hacia arriba aun gritando.

Eh, si-dijo Hipo mirando hacia abajo evitando el contacto visual.

HIPO! como pudiste desovedecer?-dijo Estoico poniedose derecho.

Yo no quise, y es que la amo-dijo Hipo tratando de explicar a su padre.

No puedes amar a una vikinga?-dijo Estoico perdiendo el control.

Si, si Merida fuera vikinga la amaria-dijo Hipo frunciendo el cenio.

Que?-dijo Estoico tratando de entender.

Sabes que no son malos, al igual que los dragones, solo se defienden de nuestros ataques-dijo Hipo implorando.

Son nuestros enemigos-dijo Estoico cruzandose de brazos.

Eso se puede arreglar, un simple apreton de manos es lo que necesitamos-dijo Hipo frunciendo el cenio sin poder creer que su padre no lo pudiera comprender.

Estoico suspiro y se quedo callado unos minutos antes de reaccionar.

Tu ganas Hipo-dijo Estoico relajando un poco su cenio fruncido.

Enserio?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa calida.

Si, tal vez un matrimonio sea mas fuerte que un simple papel firmado-dijo Estoico poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Gracias papa, no te arrepentiras-dijo Hipo bricando de alegria.

Espera Hipo-dijo Estoico poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Hipo solo volteo a mirar a su padre sin saber lo que iba a decir.

Solo no te arrepientas, por favor-dijo Estoico sonriendo a su hijo.

Te lo prometo-dijo Hipo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elinor estaba en una habitacion del castillo con Merida parada sobre un pedestal de madera. Merida vestia un pedazo de tela que tenia la forma de un vestido de novia, pero aun no estaba terminado.

Mama, si estas conciente de que tal vez esto no ocurra-dijo Merida poniendo una cara seria rodando los ojos.

Si pasara, ya veras Merida-dijo Elinor mirando y ajustando el vestido donde lo necesitaba mientras que una ayudante le pasaba a la reina distintas telas y las miraba fijamente para decidirse.

Creo que sere una anciana cuando me case mama-dijo Merida tratando de contener la respiracion.

Por favor querida, no creo que se hayan conocido para no que llegen muy lejos, a veces el destino es muy raro, y tu lo sabes, no?-dijo Elinor ironica.

Solo termina con este vestido-dijo Merida para no decirle a su madre que tenia razon.

Solo unos detalles-dijo Elinor ajustando aun mas el vestido.

Au-dijo Merida ante el jalon del corset del vestido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo habia llegado a Escocia despues de la fiesta de compromiso, tal vez su novia lo mataria si se entera de lo que paso, pero la buena noticia era que todo sucederia.

Todos ya estaban acostumbrados al dragon y al muchacho vikingos que venia con la princesa, era obvio que habia algo entre ellos dos, y las personas que mas hablaban de ello era la misma gente que trabajaba en el castillo; los veian reir y un beso entre ambos de vez en cuando, no se sorprenderian que su princesa por fin encontrara el amor, y era de esperarse a que no fuera algo tradicional, su princesa tenia todo lo que se suponia que una princesa no deberia de tener; Hipo estaba melodeando en el castillo, podria decirse que conocia parte de el, un poco, solo que no miraba a Merida por ningun lado hasta que miro al guardia que siempre veia dormir al costado de la puerta.

Otra vez durmiendo en el trabajo?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa ante su broma.

(El guardia rio ante la broma) oh hola Hipo-dijo el guardia y volvio a dormir.

Hipo siguio buscando en varias habitacion hasta que escucho la risa de la misma reina y un gemido de disgusto de Merida, se detuvo y busco el sonido en las habitaciones, luego encontro la puerta donde provenia las risas y toco.

Pase-dijo Elinor mirando a Merida.

Hipo abrio un poco la puerta y Elinor solo grito.

HIPO SAL DE AQUI-dijo Elinor preocupada por si el habia visto a su hija.

Oh lo siento, no sabia que-dijo Hipo tratando de explicar mientras se volteaba al otro lado.

Merida cambiate, ahora-dijo Elinor ordenando.

SI!-dijo Merida saltando de felicidad.

Hipo se sonrojo y agradecio a los Dioses que nadie lo pudiera notar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Merida cambio el vestido de novia por su vestido habitual de ese dia. Salio corriendo y tomo la mano de Hipo.

Nos vemos mas tarde mama-dijo Merida corriendo.

Elinor solo asintio y los saludo con una mano vacilante.

Merida no dio tiempo de hablar a Hipo, por lo que solo lo encerro en su cuarto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Que paso?-dijo Merida ansiosa por haberlo visto.

Bueno, mi papa dijo-dijo Hipo triste.

Ow-dijo Merida agachando la cabeza.

Dijo que SI!-dijo Hipo abrazando a Merida fuertemente.

Merida sin poder creerlo respondio lento al abrazo y trato de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

Es enserio?-dijo Merida sin poder creerlo.

Nos vamos a casar-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos vamos a casar-dijo Merida imitando a Hipo.

Ambos se dieron un beso en los labios y se abrazaron fuertemente.


	31. Boda

Fue un dia perfecto en Escocia, los frondosos arboles verdes estaban mas brillantes de lo habitual, el agua cristalina se veia tan pulcra, los rayos del sol tocaban cada centimetro del lugar;nisiquiera el lugar mas oscuro podria salvarse del hermoso brillo de ese dia, el dia de la BODA de la princesa Merida Dunbroch y el futuro lider de Berk Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

La sala del trono fue el lugar donde se daria la ceremonia, las sillas fueron puestas a ambos lados dejando un pasillo amplio en medio donde la novia podria hacer su aparicion, fue decorado muy sencillamente con las sillas mas elegantes y mas antorchas en la habitacion para la calides del lugar.

La recepcion seria afuera, algo que la pareja amaba era el aire libre, exactamente el pasto cubria cada parte de tierra humeda del suelo, todo era tan pareja como si los mismos Dioses celebraran dandonos el mejor de sus regalos; habia mesas que se repartian alrededor, mas de lo que era habitual, las mesas fueron cubiertas con manteles blanco con bordados tenues celtas, un arreglo de flores de ''cardos'' (flores moradas), pequenias flores blancas que caian en rizos & flores azules que le daban mas vida al arreglo; tambien se colocaron platos color plata que hacian juego con los cubiertos.

Todo se fue preparando desde la primera hora del dia para que todos pudieran celebrar con la pareja por la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Merida yacia en la habitacion con su madre, su madre ya preparada derramaba algunas lagrimas mientras miraba a su hija, podia recordar como hace unos anios no estaba preparada para el gran cambio pero ahora ya era toda una mujer.

Lista para prepararte?-dijo Elinor secandose algunas lagrimas.

Claro que si-dijo Merida dandole una sonrisa a su madre mientras caia una lagrimas en su mejilla.

Ambas sonrieron y se rieron ante su comportamiento, jamas habian tenido un momento tan intimo.

Elinor lo primero que hizo fue sacar el vestido de novia finalmente terminado. Merida no era fan de los vestidos ajustados que hacia su madre para ocasiones especiales, pero lo que habia hecho su madre fue perfecto. El vestido era blanco de una tela tenue, ajustado en el busto, cintura , caderas y parte de los muslos estaba un poco suelta pero se podia apreciar claramente la figura de la novia, el vestido no tenia mangas, era de tirantes no muy finos pero no muy gruesos, no tenia espalda, la espalda estaba ligeramente descubierta sin llegar a algo muy profundo, sabia lo mucho que odiaba su hija usar corset y bueno era el dia de su boda, por que no?, el vestido tenia disenios finamente tejidos y bordados para que no fuera un vestido tan simple, el ultimo detalle era en la cintura, era pedreria clara que adornaba la cintura de la princesa. Simplemente, era mejor de lo que ella podria pedir.

Merida se quedo sin palabras cuando se lo puso, nunca pudo imaginar algo tan hermoso.

Me conoces realmente mama-dijo Merida bromeando.

Claro que si carino-dijo Elinor satisfecha de su trabajo.

Lo proximo fue peinar a Merida, la parte mas dificil para Elinor; la reina pensaba que podria dejar su cabello suelto, pero no, era el dia de la boda de su hija asi que tenia que lucir mucho mejor que otros dias, asi que empezo cepillando el cabello de su hija con amor, no forzar a que se desenredara, Merida sentia alivio ante el toque de su madre. Elinor al terminar de cepillar el cabello, dejo el mechon mas grueso en la frente de Merida e hizo un recogido elegante pero no muy formal, dejando algunos rizos sueltos en las orejas de su hija y para terminar de adornarla le puso una tiara que quedaba con la pedreria de su vestido que hace algunos anios habia utilizado para la presentacion de pretendientes.

Merida se miro en un espejo y se sonrio a si misma. Elinor tenia las manos juntas cerca de su boca mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se limpio antes de que su hija la viera.

Tengo un ultimo detalle-dijo Elinor acercandose a su hija.

Creo que lo recuerdas-dijo Elinor poniendo un collar de su clan en el cuello de su hija.

Como los viejos tiempos-dijo Merida bromeando.

Elinor solo se rio ante su broma.

Lista?-dijo Elinor con una sonrisa calida.

Lista-dijo Merida respondiendo de la misma manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hipo no pudo dormir, era hoy su dia especial, su padre lo preparo y bromearon juntos antes de la boda, un poco de agua miel ayudo con los nervios de Hipo, Chimuelo iba a ser una parte importante de la boda, el bueno acompanaria a Hipo en todo momento, estaria entre todos los espectadores y con eso bastaba. Yacia en la habitacion cuando su padre aparecio de nuevo.

Hijo, ya es hora-dijo Estoico muy feliz.

Hipo suspiro fuertemente.

Tranquilo hijo, todo saldra perfecto-dijo Estoico mientras le ponia a su hijo el casco vikingo de su madre.

Lo se-dijo Hipo relajando su expresion facial.

Entonces nose porque pierdes el tiempo hablando conmigo-dijo Estoico mientras tomo a su hijo del hombro y salieron de la habitacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hipo esperaba enfrente de todos en el salon del trono del castillo, suspiraba varias veces y su padre le susurraba palabras reconfortantes; todos estaban ahi, los tres clanes, toda la tribu y toda la gente del reino de Dunbroch, toda la gente lo estaba poniendo nervioso hasta que su corazon dio un vuelco profundo, miro hacia la entrada y su hermosa novia Merida, lucia espectacular, tenia un brillo en su cara, en sus ojos y labios que la hacian resaltar aun mas ese dia, sin darse cuenta sonrio torpemente y sin darse cuenta la tenia defrente y le susurro ''teamo'' antes de comenzar y Merida respondio con un ''yo tambien te amo''.

La ceremonia paso demasiado rapido, en un momento Merida e Hipo estaban en sus habitacion y depronto se habian dado un beso oficial despues de decir ''ACEPTO''.

Todo fue espectacularmente perfectos, todos estaban felices, Hipo y Merida estuvieron pegados el uno al otro con abrazos y besos robados, aunque habia una personita que en un momento no estaba feliz, era Astrid, pero al ver los ojos de ambos de felicidad y ver alegria en todos, la hizo sonreir.

Finalmente, Merida habia decidido irse a Berk con su marido, Dunbroch tenia tres herederos al trono y las reglas son ''la princesa tiene que mudarse a la casa de su esposo'', asi que tendria que acostumbrarse a nuevas cosas, costumbres, a todo! pero valia la pena si tenia a la persona que mas amaba a su lado.

Todos celebraban, la pareja estaba sentada en sus lugares cuando ambos se percataron de una persona conocida en el fondo, la bruja que cruzo sus destinos los miro y les guino un ojo antes de desaparecer. Ambos solo se miraron, rieron y se dieron un profundo beso.


	32. FINAL

La boda habia sido uno de los eventos mas importantes, ya que unian un amor prohibido conmemorando que todo es posible. Despues de la boda, una noche larga de diversion, la pareja recien casada fue a su habitacion y claro no tenian ganas de dormir.

Era el dia en que Merida se iba del que fue su hogar desde que nacio hasta el dia de ayer, recordaba los momentos que paso, era nostalgia, pero despues se puso a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado, como maduro despues de tanto, recordo lo que dijo un dia: ''No quiero un cuento de hadas, quiero algo real'', lo tenia ahora y lo apreciaria mas que nunca, era cierto, los destinos estan entretejidos, nunca sabes que te puede tocar o que puede pasar, pero sin duda, tenia algo mas o menos como un cuento de hadas, pero era real.

Hipo pensaba igual, nunca pudo imaginar que una princesa era su amor verdadero hasta que la conocio, claramente nadie se lo puede imaginar, pero tenemos que buscar mas alla de tu pequena isla para encontrar el lugar que te toca en el mundo o aun mejor, encontrar a la persona que estara contigo toda la vida.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado, gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, estoy pensando en una secuela con una trama mas dolorosa despues de que se mudan a Berk, pero por ahora este mericcup llego a su fin?(:


End file.
